


Crime das Flores

by LaviniaCrist



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino Friendship, Yamanaka Ino-centric
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 37,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviniaCrist/pseuds/LaviniaCrist
Summary: Crimes cometidos com flores torna a investigação de Sai algo difícil e doloroso de ser cumprido, principalmente porque todas as suas suspeitas apontam diretamente para uma Yamanaka em especial: sua namorada.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji & Nara Shikamaru & Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Yamanaka Ino & Yamanaka Ino's Mother
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Tulipa Branca

Uma noite com clima ameno, tudo perfeito para um jantar ao ar livre com as estrelas ornamentando o cenário simples e sofisticado à luz de velas, que estavam no centro da mesa, ajudando para criar um ambiente romântico.

Tudo estava organizado milimetricamente, com um copo decorado posicionado acima e à direita, com garfos à esquerda, facas à direita, colheres em frente ao prato centralizado, com uma belíssima rosa de guardanapo em tecido branco enfeitando.

Aquele com certeza seria um jantar perfeito para a comemoração do primeiro mês de namoro entre Ino e Sai, se a loira não estivesse aos prantos, olhando o lugar vazio de frente a ela. Apesar do rapaz falar as coisas normalmente sem pensar no peso das palavras, daquela vez ele havia se planejado em como magoar ela:

Pela manhã, havia ido até a floricultura da namorada e comprado uma tulipa branca. Apesar de estranhar aquele ato, a garota ficou feliz, pensando que seria um presente que ela receberia no jantar, que ela havia marcado a quase uma semana.

Pobrezinha...

As tulipas brancas servem para um pedido de perdão, perdão que Sai não teria coragem de pedir pessoalmente. Mais uma vez ele estava deixando a namorada de lado, sem contar aonde iria e sem nem ao menos reparar em todo o trabalho que a Yamanaka havia tido. Ele havia mandado um pássaro de tinta entregar a tulipa a ela.

— Não pode ficar chorando a noite toda, Ino... — a voz séria da mãe fez com que Ino olhasse para ela.

— E o que eu deveria fazer então? Parece até que ele não liga! — Era um exagero, mas naquele momento era este o sentimento que a mais nova tinha.

— Eu não sei, mas se eu fizesse isso toda vez que o seu pai fosse trabalhar... — ela solta um suspiro, pensativa — Só precisa fazer as coisas de outra forma.

— Que outra forma? — Ino tenta limpar as lagrimas — O único jeito de fazer ele me notar é cometendo um crime! — A fala sai irritada, enquanto ela joga a tulipa em cima da mesa. — Mas eu vou fazer com que ele me dê atenção! — Os passos que a loira dava eram irritados, enquanto ela andava pelo jardim.

— Ino... — a mãe pegou a flor com cuidado. — Não faça nenhuma besteira! — Ela suplicou, olhando a filha sair.


	2. Camélia Vermelha

O passeio durante a noite conseguiu fazer com que as lagrimas de Ino parassem. As ruas vazias, o ar fresco, o silencio... aos poucos a Yamanaka estava calma mais uma vez, chegando a sorrir enquanto pensava em qual seria o "crime" que iria cometer contra o namorado.

Os pensamentos eram divertidos, ela imaginava-se cortando relações com ele... Claro, seria um blefe! Mas valeria para ver ele ajoelhado, pedindo desculpas e falando o quanto a amava na frente de todos. No fundo ela sabia que Sai não agiria assim, mas ao menos na imaginação dela, ele faria tudo aquilo para recuperar o namoro.

O sorriso é dissipado completamente, dando lugar aos olhos marejados mais uma vez. Todo o equilíbrio que ela havia conquistado com a caminhada noturna foi desestabilizado por um terremoto de sentimentos ruins com apenas uma cena, simples, mas incriminatória o suficiente:

Em uma rua onde todos os estabelecimentos já estavam fechados, um fugia à regra, a pequena loja de doces ainda estava com as luzes acessas e com dois clientes ainda lá. Uma garota sentada, com o rosto sendo apoiado por um rapaz enquanto ele olhava-a atentamente, pareciam estar nas vésperas de um beijo. Uma cena comum de um casal que perdeu a noção do tempo, Ino conseguiria até mesmo achar aquilo romântico, se o tal rapaz não fosse Sai.

Aquilo explicava as tulipas, explicava a falta dele no jantar, explicava muitas coisas que passavam pela cabeça da Yamanaka em uma velocidade alucinante. Ela se aproximou um pouco, olhar aquilo por alguns segundos foi o suficiente para destruir todos os sentimentos bons que ela nutria por ele desde quanto se conheceram.

— Ino? — A surpresa na voz de Sai fez com que a loira despertasse do transe envolvendo tantos pensamentos — Não era para você estar aqui... — até mesmo ele entendia que não deveria falar nada agora porque não adiantaria.

Depois de tentar balbuciar algumas palavras sem sucesso algum, a Yamanaka bate em retirada, só permitindo que as lagrimas pingassem quando já estava longe o suficiente para que ele não as visse. Agora ela estava abrigada embaixo dos cobertores da própria cama, estrategicamente camuflada e se permitindo chorar tudo o que precisava.

Naquela noite, Sai cometeu um crime de traição contra Ino e, em resposta, o crime que ela cometeu foi matar qualquer sentimento por ele, queimar todas as lembranças boas com o ódio que estava sentindo e omitir qualquer sinal de tristeza por isso, deixando somente a indiferença para o ex-namorado.

Foi uma noite que exigiu um árduo trabalho mental para lidar com tudo aquilo, mas valeu a pena!

.

.

.

Os raios de sol iluminavam tudo e os pássaros cantavam com alegria, sem dúvidas, um belíssimo dia para recomeçar a vida depois de um assassinato. Ino sorria enquanto caminhava, mas dessa vez ela não estava em um passeio para se descontrair, a garota tinha um destino bem definido em mente e já havia se preparado para aquele momento.

— Camélias vermelhas significam reconhecimento... — a voz dela era baixa, enquanto o olhar passava sobre uma das lapides do cemitério — Eu ainda não consigo entender o motivo de todas as coisas que o senhor já fez, ainda fico chateada por vir aqui todos os anos no seu aniversário, mas... Reconheço você como um dos maiores heróis de Konoha... — ela suspira, se abaixando e colocando as flores com cuidado sobre o túmulo — E eu sou muito orgulhosa por ser sua filha, pai... — ela sorri — E algum dia, quero ser reconhecida assim como o senhor...

— Belas palavras — aquela voz arrastada podia ser reconhecida de longe...

— Shikamaru! — A loira olha para o amigo, um tanto surpresa.

— Imaginei que você fosse estar aqui hoje... — ele sorri de canto.

— E você, por que está aqui? — Ela se ergue, encarando o moreno a sua frente.

— O que estava fazendo ontem à noite? — Ele coloca as mãos atrás da cabeça, como se fosse uma pergunta normal.

— Nem queira saber! — A voz sai irritada.

— Vai ser problemático... — ele suspira, já imaginando o que viria.

— Acredita que aquele idiota do Sai, ele... Ele... — antes de começar a cuspir as acusações com raiva, ela se lembra das ações tomadas em relação ao ex. — ... morreu para mim. — Ela sorri de canto.

— Morreu para você? — Uma das sobrancelhas é erguida enquanto Shikamaru pergunta.

— Sim! — Ela sorri se virando de costas — Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ligar para gente morta... — ela começa a caminhar, jogando o cabelo e se focando em ser a mesma Ino de sempre — Deveria passar na floricultura e comprar alguma coisa para a Temari, ela gosta de flores!

— Não foi só ele quem morreu ontem à noite... — o olhar de Shikamaru passa sobre o túmulo, notando as flores — Contradição é um saco... — ele suspira, vendo a amiga descer as escadas.


	3. Dentes de Leão

Em tempos normais, Ino estaria chorando no quarto e se recusando a fazer qualquer coisa sem ser ficar de luto pela morte repentina de seu relacionamento com Sai, mas ela havia decidido ser forte. Ela não poderia viver o luto por um assassinato que ela cometeu em legitima defesa, até porque, ela tinha mais o que fazer do que sofrer!

A Yamanaka já havia ido ao cemitério pelo aniversário do pai, regado todas as flores do jardim e agora estava colocando uma mistura para a fortificação das mudas selecionadas que ela levaria para a floricultura, depois ainda tinha tantas coisas para fazer que com toda a certeza não iria ter tempo para ficar triste.

— Ino, precisamos conversar... — novamente a voz arrastada chamou a atenção da loira.

— Fala rápido então porque eu tenho mais o que fazer. — Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para o amigo, continuava espirrando a mistura nas flores com todo cuidado do mundo.

— Você não me falou o que estava fazendo ontem à noite... — ele suspira, pegando uma das mudas e olhando — você e o Sai brigaram de novo?

— Claro que não! — Agora ela solta uma risada depois da fala — Nem precisou de briga e nem nada do tipo... — ela aponta para a mesa do jantar da noite anterior, ela estava arrumada do mesmo jeito.

— Ele esqueceu do jantar de um mês de namoro? — Era impossível Shikamaru revirar os olhos com aquilo, lembrar de datas assim era problemático para qualquer um.

— Não, ele teve um jantar ótimo e agradável com OUTRA, mas para me consolar por ter sido trocada, eu ganhei uma flor... — a fala saia irritada, até que ela suspira — mas já cuidei disso. — A voz agora era mais calma, acompanhada de um sorriso.

— Ino, você não está exagerando e nem... — antes de completar a frase, a loira começou a falar de novo.

— Para de ser preguiçoso e me ajuda a trazer essas coisas! — Ela começa a andar, levando algumas mudas em um caixote.

— Que saco... — apesar de resmungar, Shikamaru pega outro caixote com o resto das mudas e vai atrás da amiga — Deve ter sido tudo um mal-entendido, ontem à noite ele... — novamente é interrompido.

— Não me importo com gente morta, já falei antes! — Aquilo mais parecia uma pirraça por parte de Ino — Eu não quero saber mais nada dele, eu prefiro me concentrar na floricultura, no clã, nos meus treinamentos...

.

.

.

Enquanto a amiga falava, os dois continuavam a andar, saindo do jardim Yamanaka para irem até a floricultura na área comercial. Ela parecia comunicativa e animada como sempre, mas Shikamaru conseguia notar que o fim repentino do termino foi um golpe duro para ela. Apesar de não acreditar que Sai faria algo como trocar Ino por outra garota, ele conhecia a amiga bem o suficiente para saber que ela jamais admitiria aquilo se não tivesse certeza.

— Ei, Shikamaru... — Choji comia suas tão adoradas batatinhas enquanto se aproximava deles — A Temari já está quase no portão, você deveria ir se despedir... — ele sorri, colocando a última batatinha na boca.

— Droga! Eu tinha esquecido dela... — aquele olhar nervoso indo das flores para a rua principal era um claro sinal de dúvidas da parte do moreno.

— Eu ajudo a Ino com as flores. — O rapaz "fofo" sorria da forma mais gentil possível, pegando o caixote das mãos de Shikamaru.

— Obrigado! — Ele fala enquanto já começava a correr.

— Diga que mandei um tchau! — a loira fala divertida, olhando Shikamaru ir apressado enquanto desviava das pessoas. — E você, Choji, quando você vai arrumar uma namorada?

— Quando eu visitar Kumogakure... — o rapaz fala um tanto corado, pegando as flores.

— Só eu estou solteira agora!? — Ela chega a deixar as chaves da floricultura caírem — Tanto faz, eu não tenho tempo para essas coisas. — Acena negativamente a cabeça, pegando as chaves e se focando mais uma vez na floricultura.

— Você e o Sai brigaram? Que péssima época para terminarem, vocês já iam fazer um mês juntos... — apesar da intenção de Choji não ser tocar na ferida, ele praticamente a abriu de novo. — Eu sempre achei um tanto confuso vocês começarem a namorar no dia do casamento do Naruto, porque antes disso vocês dois já estavam saindo juntos e... — a fala é interrompida pela amiga.

— Ele está morto e eu não ligo para pessoas mortas... — apesar da fala tentar sair descontraída, o riso nervoso do qual ela foi seguida indicava claramente que a loira estava desconfortável quanto aquilo. — Traga as flores para dentro! — a voz estava irritada e autoritária — Se alguma outra pessoa me perguntar sobre ontem à noite, eu mato também! — ela ameaça enquanto entrava na floricultura.

— C-Certo! — ele obedece. — Mas o que te deixou assim? — ele não estava só curioso, também estava preocupado com Ino.

A loira contou toda a história enquanto arrumava as flores para se distrair, apesar de não derrubar mais nenhuma lagrima, o olhar dela estava triste por pensar em Sai. A atenciosidade de Choji foi bem além de querer saber o que havia acontecido, enquanto a loira desabafava, ele pensava em algum modo de ajudar.

— Eu já sei o que vou fazer! — o Akimichi sorri — Fique aqui enquanto eu vou pegar tudo o que você precisa! — ele dá um sorriso alegre, enquanto saia da floricultura.

— Como assim? — a fala sai confusa — Choji, o que vai fazer!? — ela chega a ir até a porta, mas o rapaz já estava longe.

.

.

.

Enquanto isso, pouco além dos portões de Konoha, Shikamaru finalmente havia alcançado Temari. Apesar de ter se esquecido de levar algo da floricultura, ele achou algo perfeito no caminho enquanto corria até ela.

— Dentes de leão. — a loira olhava um tanto corada — Para mim?

— Sim — o Nara sorria enquanto estendia as flores amarelas na direção dela. — São espetadas como o seu cabelo... — ele comenta gentilmente, tentando parar de arfar.

— Só por isso escolheu me dar elas? — ela olhava o presente com cuidado, notando que uma delas estava cheia de sementes.

— Bem... — ele respira fundo, tentando pensar em uma explicação melhor — Elas podem ser um sinal de união e lealdade, acho que é isso que a Ino iria dizer... — ele sorri de canto, passando as mãos no cabelo.

— Então elas não são da Ino... Pegou elas no caminho? — Temari não parecia irritada quanto a isso, pelo contrário, ela segurou cuidadosamente as flores e separou a que estava com as sementes.

— Peguei... — Shikamaru agora soltava um riso um tanto nervoso.

— Liberdade. — a fala é tranquila é seguida de um sorriso.

— Liberdade? — ele olhava para a flor e para a namorada, tentando analisar aquela constatação e encaixar ela naqueles atos.

— Eu acho que destes de leão significam liberdade. — ela assopra as sementes, que se dispersam no ar — Eu gosto delas, porque elas são livres como o vento... — depois de assoprar mais uma vez, espalhando o resto das sementes, ela dá um sorriso largo.

— Elas são mesmo iguais a você. — o moreno também sorri.

Não foi um presente estrategicamente escolhido, mas Shikamaru acertou em cheio.


	4. Rosa Amarela

Um céu azulzinho com nuvens brancas, esta era a vista que Choji tinha ao olhar pela janela. Ele estava esperando pacientemente em um dos corredores do Hospital de Konoha, apesar de começar a ficar com fome agora.

— Só mais um pouquinho, Choji! — já era a quinta vez que a médica de cabelos rosa falava isso, enquanto ia de uma sala para outra com uma pilha gigantesca de folhas.

— Tudo bem, eu acho que vou almoçar e volto depois... — o rapaz se levanta, sorrindo só de pensar no que iria comer

— Almoço? — Sakura fala um tanto surpresa, voltando para o corredor e tentando olha-lo sobre a pilha de papéis — Já é hora do almoço?

— Acho que sim, já comi minhas batatinhas matinais e meu estomago ainda não se saciou... — apesar da fala um tanto engraçada, o estomago de Choji parecia irritado, já que não parava de fazer barulhos.

— Está me esperando sentado ai há quanto tempo!? — ela entra apressadamente na sala, deixando os papéis de lado e depois volta de encontro ao amigo no corredor.

— Foram cinco batatinhas e umas doze balas... — a voz era séria, enquanto o Akimichi tentava se concentrar em seus calculos de tempo — Acho que três horas e pouquinho. — ele sorri.

— Três horas e eu ainda tenho tantas coisas para fazer! — a garota suspira pesadamente, ficando desanimada — Mais um dia com hora extra...

— Então melhor eu contar o que houve depois. — enquanto falava, Choji desenrolava mais uma bala para enganar a fome até se deliciar com um almoço repleto de carnes.

— Mas se não era algo importante, por que esperou até agora? — a Haruna arqueia uma das sobrancelhas.

— É importante, mas não é urgente. — ele sorri, colocando a bala na boca — E de qualquer jeito, você mesma quem teria que ir ver a Ino, melhor fazer isso quando tiver tempo...

Depois da fala, o gordinho começou a andar pelo corredor, deixando a amiga sozinha lá. Agora, o rapaz já estava na saída do hospital enquanto Sakura tentava se decidir entre ficar e não atrasar mais ainda o trabalho ou ir atrás de Choji e descobrir o que havia acontecido com a Yamanaka.

.

.

.

Longe dali, no escritório do Hokage, Shikamaru tentava se explicar para o Rokudaime sem ter tanto sucesso. Apesar de ser o "número um em fugir", o Nara não estava conseguindo se desviar daquela conversa com toques de sermão por parte de Kakashi.

— Você não deveria ter se atrasado... — o olhar inexpressivo do Hokage conseguia criar um certo nervosismo em Shikamaru, por não saber mais como se esquivar do assunto.

— Todos nos atrasamos as vezes, só se torna algo problemático quando vira um habito... — o moreno sorri de canto, alfinetando Kakashi para tentar cortar o assunto.

— Então devo presumir que este pequeno atraso de algumas horas não vire algo habitual de sua parte sempre que a sua namorada volte para Suna... — agora o mais velho apoiava os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo sobre as mãos.

— Não foi por causa dela que eu me atrasei. — ele se apressa em avisar — Eu só estava esperando o Choji para saber se ele conseguiu descobrir mais alguma coisa...

— E aonde ele foi? — era possível notar uma pitada de cinismo pela parte do Rokudaime.

— Eu deixei ele na floricultura com a Ino... — a fala é seguida de um suspiro. — E fui me despedir da Temari. — apesar de já esperar qualquer alfinetada devido a isso, ele julgou melhor não esconder essa parte.

— E por que não foi buscar ele lá na floricultura, ao invés de esperar? — apesar da máscara, um sorriso de canto era perceptível, a fala foi um "xeque-mate".

— Porque ele não estava mais lá quando eu voltei. — Shikamaru desvia o olhar, já esperando um longo sermão.

— E por que não me avisou? Quando se encontraram no cemitério você veio me avisar antes de ir atrás dela outra vez... — ele suspira, se levantando — E ainda mandei que o Choji fosse para a floricultura assim que ela abrisse. — ele se virar de costas para Shikamaru, olhando pela janela — Para minha surpresa, nenhum dos dois ficaram lá e nem vieram me avisar sobre nada. — Kakashi olha por cima do ombro direito, encarando Shikamaru com uma expressão nada contente.

— Eu não voltei para a floricultura, mas fui falar com a mãe da Ino para tentar descobrir algo e ainda peguei algumas flores, por isso eu demorei. — o moreno tentava se explicar, enquanto pegava algo no bolço do colete — Não tem nada demais nelas, mas foi problemático pegar do jardim sem a senhora Inoichi notar e me dar uma bronca... — ele deixa algumas pequeninas mudas de flores sobre a mesa.

Antes de qualquer resposta do Hokage, ouvem-se algumas batidas na porta.

— Entre, Choji. — a voz de Kakashi se mantinha séria, mas agora ele olhava para as mudas.

— Desculpe a demora... — apesar de estar sorrindo, o Akimishi estava completamente sem graça.

— Você deveria ter ficado com a Ino... — Shikamaru encara o amigo. — Mas que saco, você só pensa em comer?

— Eu achei melhor pedir a Sakura para ficar com ela, por isso me atrasei. — não era mentira, apesar de ter comprado mais um saco de batatinhas no caminho devido à fome, ele havia se atrasado esperando a Haruno.

— E por que você pensou isso? — o olhar de Kakashi transmitia grande parte de seu desanimo com aquela notícia. — Eu pedi para não deixar a amiga de vocês sozinha e tentarem achar alguma coisa de errado nas flores, a Sakura tem as próprias obrigações... — a fala era descontente.

— Eu só achei algo de errado com a Ino. — o olhar de Choji era sério, encarando o Rokudaime.

— Deve ter sido só sua imaginação problemática, Choji... — Shikamaru suspira, tentando mudar de assunto.

— Não, ela brigou com o Sai ontem à noite e ela parecia triste, mesmo tentando esconder. — com essa explicação simples do Akimichi, Shikamaru respira mais tranquilamente enquanto Kakashi pega uma das mudas, voltando à sua indiferença — Ela até "matou" ele, de tão sério que a briga foi...

— Ela matou!? — agora o Hokage olhava de maneira bem mais séria para o rechonchudo, segurando uma das mudas — O que quer dizer com ela matar o Sai?

— Saco, foi só modo de falar, não é nada demais a Ino falar assim. — o Nara falava um tanto irritado.

— Ei... Não acha mesmo que a Ino mataria alguém, acha, Kakashi-sensei? — a voz de Choji era um misto de surpresa e decepção.

— Todas as provas apontam para isso. — com essa confirmação do mais velho, o clima pesado da sala consegue ficar ainda mais denso.

.

.

.

Enquanto isso, Sakura finalmente se aproximava da floricultura. No meio do caminho, Sai havia encontrado a antiga companheira de time e insistido para que ela entregasse algo para Ino, Choji havia contado que os dois brigaram e ela encarou o pedido como uma tentativa dele de se reconciliar.

— Ino porca! — a voz de Sakura soava divertida, enquanto ela entrava na floricultura.

— Testuda... — a loira sorri, terminando de laçar um buquê e encarando a amiga, um tanto desanimada.

— Olha só isso! — ela segura a flor que Sai a havia pedido para dar a Ino, uma belíssima rosa amarela.

— Ganhou de um admirador secreto é? Elas simbolizam o mistério... E as segundas intenções também! — ela fala com um tom malicioso, deixando as bochechas de Sakura tão rosas quanto os cabelos.

— Na verdade, ela é para você. — a Haruno sorri, estendendo a flor. — Gostou?

— Claro que sim! Ela significa alegria e amizade quando dada para uma amiga, obrigada. — a loira pega a rosa com cuidado, admirando.

— Foi o Sai quem pediu para entregar, eu acho que ele... — antes de completar a fala, os gritos histéricos de Ino a interrompem.

— ELE MORREU E EU QUEM GANHO FLORES!? — ela parecia irritada agora, jogando a rosa de lado — E ainda tem a audácia de me mandar uma rosa amarela! Só pode significar a traição que ele cometeu!

Olhando o estado de nervos que a amiga se encontrava, Sakura suspirou e começou a pensar em como ajuda-la. Choji realmente tinha razão em estar preocupado com a amiga, Ino simplesmente ignorar o problema e agir como se Sai não existisse mais só faria mal a ela.

.

.

.

Apesar de uma rosa amarela ter muitos significados, Sai a mandou como um aviso de desconfiança sobre ela. Claro que ele confiava na namorada, mas infelizmente, as pistas de mais um dos assassinatos misteriosos acontecendo pelas redondezas de Konoha apontavam para Ino.


	5. Flores de Cerejeira

Tentar se distrair com o trabalho para esquecer Sai foi uma das melhores coisa que Ino já havia decidido! Em apenas algumas horas, ela já havia arrumado toda a floricultura e feito a lista das várias coisas que queria mudar na loja. Agora, a loira estava limpando todas as janelas da floricultura pelo lado de fora, chegando a cantarolar.

Sakura observava a amiga da porta, desconcertada. Imaginar que Sai havia a traído era algo difícil demais para a Haruno acreditar, ao mesmo tempo em que era difícil acreditar que Ino estava bem se abarrotando de trabalho para ignorar tudo aquilo... No fundo, Sakura sabia que aquele sentimento de peso olhando a amiga era reflexo do que ela mesma sentia: não sabia se Sasuke estava com alguma outra por ai e para esconder a irritação por isso, ela se afogava no trabalho.

— Ino, eu vou ir almoçar. — a fala de Sakura era desanimada, na verdade, ela só queria retomar as tarefas até saber como ajudar a amiga.

— Vamos! — a Yamanaka sorri, olhando para a rosada — Eu já acabei de limpar aqui fora. O que acha de trocar essas paredes velhas por vitrines? Iria chamar mais atenção, né?

— É... — a voz da Haruno era sem animo algum.

— Está tudo bem? — os olhos de Ino encaram Sakura, ela estava preocupada agora.

— Eu tenho muito trabalho no hospital, você não me parece bem, eu não tenho notícias do Sasuke... — ela suspira pesadamente — por mim eu acertaria um soco no Sai, pelo menos assim você ficaria um pouco melhor...

— Não precisa, já disse que ele está morto para mim! — apesar das risadas que seguiram a fala, Ino realmente queria acertar vários socos em Sai para descontar a raiva. — E essa declaração de traição? Vai usar quando acertar ele? — a loira aponta para a flor.

A rosa amarela estava novamente nas mãos de Sakura, apesar de toda a gritaria de Ino devido aquela flor, a Haruno pensava nela como apenas isso: uma flor, uma flor amarela e delicada.

— Não... — ela sorri, admirando a rosa — Se você me der ela, é sinal de amizade e alegria, certo? — agora Sakura olhava para Ino.

— Sim. — a loira sorri gentilmente. — Mas você não precisa dela, já que floresceu... — enquanto falava, a Yamanaka fechava a porta da floricultura para irem almoçar.

— Como assim? — ela olhava para a flor que segurava e depois para si mesma.

— Você é uma Sakura, uma belíssima flor de cerejeira, você já significa alegria, renovação, esperança, amor... — ao notar que as bochechas da amiga estavam ficando coradas, Ino não pensa duas vezes antes de alfineta-la — e significa beleza feminina, mas eu não acho que isso se encaixe para você, testa de marquise! — as risadas implicantes da Yamanaka seguem a fala.

— E nem a você, Ino porca! — A de cadelos róseos franze o cenho, irritada, mas logo em seguida sorri — acha mesmo que todas as outras coisas se encaixam bem para mim? — ela volta a ficar com as bochechas avermelhadas.

— Eu falei mais no calor do momento mesmo, pensando melhor... — antes de continuar a fala, Ino é interrompida.

— Pensar no que!? — Sakura estava irritada novamente.

— Vejamos... — a loira olha para a amiga de cima abaixo e depois solta mais uma risada implicante — Você é uma Sakura com defeitos! — ela faz uma careta divertida.

Depois dessa fala, Ino começa a correr pela rua, sendo seguida por Sakura. As duas mais pareciam crianças agora, gritando ofensas uma para a outra enquanto riam e corriam em direção do clã Yamanaka.

.

.

.

Enquanto as duas amigas estavam indo almoçar, Shikamaru e Choji já haviam terminado o almoço e estavam conversando esperando a sobremesa. A reunião com Kakashi havia deixado os dois um tanto incomodados com o fato de terem que vigiar Ino a partir de agora.

— Ei, Shikamaru... — a voz de Choji era um tanto desanimada. — Você acha que a Ino... — ele é interrompido.

— Não, eu não acho que ela tenha feito algo ou que tenha culpa de algo. — o Nara responde tranquilamente, olhando para o amigo — Mas...

— O Kakashi-sensei acha que ela tem. — o rechonchudo suspira, completando a fala do amigo.

— Temos que provar que ela é inocente... — a voz do Nara era arrastada — Vai ser problemático.

— Eu posso ficar com ela, mas vai ser estranho ficar vigiando a Ino como se ela fosse uma fugitiva. — Choji apoia o rosto em uma das mãos. — Acha que o Sai desconfia dela também?

— Não sei, mas vou investigar isso por contra própria também. O melhor jeito de provar que a Ino é inocente, é derrubando todas as acusações sobre ela. — ele sorri — Foi um saco conseguir as mudas do jardim sem a mãe dela notar...

— Eu acho melhor não nos metermos nas investigações, vai parecer que estamos querendo atrapalhar. — o Akimichi suspira pesadamente — Eu quero logo a minha sobremesa...

— Saco, você só pensa em comer? — Shikamaru olha sério para o amigo — E você deveria ter ficado com ela na floricultura, isso sim foi problemático. Eu fiquei te procurando ao invés de tomar conta da Ino, sabia?

— Mas ela estava triste e eu achei melhor chamar a Sakura-chan. – é possível notar um sorriso de Choji — E você estava se despedindo da Temari...

— Eu achei melhor contar logo para ela, assim ela vai entender o motivo de eu passar mais tempo com a Ino. — ele suspira pesadamente.

— Entendi, ela é ciumenta... — depois da fala, Choji solta uma risadinha, mas logo fica sério. — Você sabia que o Kakashi-sensei acha que a Ino é a culpada dos assassinatos e não me contou nada?

— Não sabia, só imaginei que seria isso... — o olhar de Shikamaru estava longe agora — Hoje cedo, quando eu ia ver a Temari, ele me encontrou no caminho e pediu para descobrir aonde a Ino tinha ido ontem à noite.

— Isso ele também me pediu e me falou para ir até a floricultura e ficar lá com a Ino. — os olhos de Choji se desviam para uma garçonete levando sorvete, mas ela passa direto pela mesa deles. — Eu achei que era algo com a Ino...

— Eu achei também, eu voltei para o escritório depois de ir atrás da Ino no cemitério e avisei que ela não contou nada com nada, ele me pediu para ver se tinha algo de errado com as flores e ficar de olho nela... A única ligação que eu fiz com isso, foi de que ela seria uma das suspeitas. — ele para de falar quando, finalmente, a garçonete trás as sobremesas deles — Bem... Depois você me encontrou e sabe o que aconteceu...

— Você foi se despedir da sua na-mo-ra-da... — o Akimichi fala divertido, colocando uma colher de sorvete na boca — Enquanto isso, eu fiquei ouvindo ela se lamentar por causa do Sai...

— Acha que ele desconfia dela? — Shikamaru olha para o amigo, começando a comer sua sobremesa também.

.

.

.

Enquanto os dois rapazes continuavam conversando e discutindo várias hipóteses do que teria acontecido, Sakura saia do clã Yamanaka com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Apesar de ter ido ajudar Ino com seus problemas, foi a loira quem a ajudou a se animar de novo.

— Sakura... — a voz de Sai chamou a atenção da rosada.

— Sai? — ela olha em volta, notando o rapaz já ao lado dela.

— A Ino entendeu o significado da rosa? — ele parecia preocupado.

— Entendeu! — a fala de Sakura saiu um tanto irritada — Eu também entendi! Como pode trair a Ino desse jeito?

— Trair? — os olhos escuros transbordavam de confusão — Não trai ninguém, eu só queria proteger ela. — ele vira um pouco o rosto — Vou precisar de ajuda...

— Como assim proteger ela? — a irritação foi dissipada e agora era a Haruno quem estava confusa, ele não parecia ter feito nada de errado agindo assim.

— Eu vou explicar tudo no caminho para o hospital. — o rapaz olha em volta — Você é uma das poucas esperanças que a Ino ainda tem de não ser acusada de nada... — a voz saiu bem mais baixa agora — Depois eu falo com os outros...

Ao notar o comportamento do antigo companheiro de time, a rosada assentiu com a cabeça. Provavelmente estariam sendo observados por alguém ou era um assunto sigiloso o suficiente para Sai estar temeroso em falar sobre.


	6. Glicínias

O sol ainda estava no topo do céu, mas a todo momento alguma pequena nuvem passava na frente dele, como se a sombra das árvores já não fosse o bastante para atrapalhar o andamento das investigações.

Sai e mais dois integrantes da AMBU estavam em uma parte da floresta próxima aos portões de entrada de Konohagakure, onde havia acontecido mais um dos assassinatos. Depois de deixar a antiga companheira de time em frente ao hospital e aconselhar que ela lesse os relatórios das autópsias dos últimos dias em busca de pistas, ele foi chamado para lá.

Dessa vez era uma bela garota por volta dos 16 anos, cabelo claro, altura mediana, porte atlético apesar de não ser uma ninja. Como nos outros sete casos, a vítima apresentava uma morte suspeitamente normal: sem sinais de luta, ferimentos, doenças degenerativas ou qualquer tipo de envenenamento. Se não fossem por três coisas que se repetiam, seria impossível ligar esta morte a todas as outras.

O primeiro ponto em comum era a morte repentina: ela estava em um passeio com um grupo de amigos, tudo parecia normal, até que ela e um rapaz se afastaram dos outros porque ele iria se declarar para ela, com direito a um pequeno buquê de flores e tudo, quando antes de conseguir dar a resposta ela caiu no chão. Esta foi a versão de todos, incluindo a do tal rapaz.

O segundo ponto em comum era o estado do corpo: apesar de aparentar ser uma pessoa saudável, assim como nos outros casos, a autopsia sempre indicava anoxia. Mesmo sendo uma doença que tem sintomas notáveis e progressão comumente lenta, nestes casos, ela parecia levar a morte em poucos segundos, pelo menos era isso o que o legista sempre falava.

O terceiro ponto em comum era referente à "cena do crime", onde Sai estava buscando alguma pista agora: não havia nada que apontasse ser um assassinato. Apesar de ter pontos em comum com as outras mortes, poderia facilmente passar por uma coincidência, se não fosse a "assinatura" do assassino: em todos os casos, havia sempre a ligação de algum tipo de flor com a vítima, seja uma flor na decoração, caída perto ou recebida de presente, como naquele caso.

— Flores de novo... — um dos AMBUS comentou, pegando o buquê que estava jogado no chão.

— Não toque nisso, pode ser o motivo da morte! — O outro AMBU alertou.

— Se é como as outras, o motivo vai ser falta de oxigenação. Flores não causam falta de oxigenação! — apesar da resposta, o AMBU deixa o buquê no mesmo lugar. — O assassino com certeza é alguém romântico, para usar flores...

— Deve ter algum conhecimento médico também, eu não faço a menor ideia de como ele consegue descobrir quem tem hipóxia e intensificar ao ponto de matar uma pessoa tão rápido...

— Talvez seja apenas coincidência... — apesar de estar usando a máscara, Sai deu um de seus sorrisos falsos.

Os dois AMBUS o encaram por alguns segundos e voltam a observar cuidadosamente o cenário, descartando completamente a possibilidade de aquilo ser apenas coincidência, enquanto Sai escrevia o relatório. Pelo menos, não havia nada que ligasse Ino aos assassinatos sem ser a floricultura.

— Olha só, dessa vez o buquê veio daquela loja do clã Yamanaka! — Novamente o AMBU olhava o buquê, analisando o pequeno símbolo do clã no papel em volta das flores.

Neste momento, Sai olhou aflito tanto para o buquê como para o AMBU que o segurava. Ele precisaria colocar aquilo no relatório, o que só iria deixar as suspeitas de Kakashi ainda mais intensas sobre Ino.

— Eles devem se revezar para cuidar da loja, mas alguém pode ter visto algo. — este comentário do outro AMBU fez com que Sai se acalmasse um pouco — Pode até ser que um deles tenha conhecimento médico!

Com esta última fala, o pincel escorregou pela folha e fez um enorme borrão no texto. Seria angustiante escrever algo que acusasse Ino Yamanaka em um de seus relatórios, mas o que mais incomodava Sai era que tudo indicava ser ela a culpada: as flores, o conhecimento médico, a disponibilidade de tempo, o contato com as vítimas mesmo que indiretamente...

— Não seja precipitado, o clã Yamanaka não teria motivos para se sujar assim. — com esta fala, o AMBU deixou o buquê de lado novamente — Eu acho que foi o rapaz...

— Você não tem que achar nada, só estamos investigando. — o outro AMBU respondeu.

— Você quem começou a achar coisas! — a voz saiu com tom acusatório e os dois AMBUS começaram a discutir entre si.

Sai olhava para os dois, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Ele não estava repreendendo os AMBUS e sim a si mesmo por deixar algo simples e ao mesmo tempo fundamental passar despercebido, algo que poderia deixar a namorada longe de qualquer suspeita: ela não tinha o motivo para assassinar ninguém.

.

.

.

Enquanto isso, Ino andava calmamente pelas ruas até chegar na floricultura, sem notar que estava sendo seguida por uma pessoa. Ser ignorado e esquecido é algo recorrente aos membros do clã Aburame, mesmo que não seja a intenção.

— Ino! — o rapaz a chamou antes que ela conseguisse enfiar a chave na fechadura.

— S-Sim!? — ela quase deixa a chave cair, olhando em volta — ah... Oi Shino. — apesar de tentar não parecer irritada, ela tinha vontade de jogar as chaves em cima dele.

— Preciso da sua ajuda, urgente, agora. — foi tudo o que o Aburame julgou ser necessário para sair arrastando a loira consigo.

Do outro lado da rua, olhando a cena embasbacados, estavam Shikamaru e Choji. Os dois sabiam de cor o horário de funcionamento da floricultura e, como prometido ao Rokudaime, ficariam de olho em Ino o tempo todo.

— Você viu isso, Choji? — Shikamaru não conseguia esconder a surpresa na voz.

— Vi... — o amigo respondeu — Ela é rápida. — ele comentou um tanto risonho, comendo suas batatinhas.

Depois de chegar ao clã Aburame, a loira começa a entender o motivo de ter sido levada com tanta pressa. O clã não tem apenas os kikaichu como insetos existentes lá, tão pouco só possuem os que vivem nos corpos, existem vários ninhos com insetos diferentes, o que ajuda bastante na polinização de Konoha.

— Eu trouxe algumas abelhas de um lugar aonde fui na minha última missão com o Kiba, mas elas não pareceram se adaptar bem aqui... — dava para notar que Shino estava preocupado só pela voz.

— Ah! Abelhas gostam de flores! — finalmente a ficha de Ino caiu — Eu acho que... — ela olhava em volta agora — Glicínias são uma boa opção, elas atraem abelhas e são lindas!

— Acha que isso seria o bastante? De quantas estamos falando? Como se cuida... — antes de continuar as perguntas, ele é interrompido.

— Só uma é o bastante se quiser uma árvore, mas posso conseguir alguns bonsais para você colocar espalhado pelo jardim. — ela sorri gentilmente.

— Bonsais seriam perfeitos, isso porque... — novamente, ele é interrompido.

— Com certeza iria ficar lindo com as flores arroxeadas contrastando com o verde! — a loira já não prestava mais tanta atenção assim em Shino, ela apenas olhava em volta, se imaginando como uma decoradora de exteriores.

Depois de quase vinte minutos falando sobre várias plantas que iriam ficar bem naquele jardim, a Yamanaka finalmente se dá conta de que deveria ter ido abrir a floricultura. No caminho para a saída do clã, Shino decide tentar se pronuncia de novo.

— Realmente acha que as abelhas vão gostar das glicínias? — apesar dos óculos escuros, ele encarava Ino com certa preocupação e isso era notável.

— Quem não iria gostar!? — a loira sorri — Elas podem significar gratidão, você não é grato por ter as abelhas perto?

— Pode-se dizer que sim... — ele se acalma com a resposta — O que mais as glicínias podem significar?

— Coisas como humildade, respeito, até mesmo poesia... — ela parecia pensativa, até que nota Gai e Lee andando pela rua de ponta cabeça, em mais um dos treinamentos extremos deles — E juventude! — ela acaba rindo ao se lembrar de mais um significado.

— JUVENTUDE! — mestre e alunos gritam animados em uníssono, passando pelos dois e seguindo a corrida sobre as mãos.

— Entendo... — o Aburame dá um ar de sorriso.

— Eu vou encomendar elas amanhã mesmo, talvez até consiga trazer alguma comigo. — a loira sorri docemente e acena, começando a ir em direção à floricultura.

— Ei, Shikamaru... — Choji chamou a atenção do amigo, os dois estavam do outro lado da rua, esperando por Ino.

— Eu vi... — o Nara responde à pergunta que nem havia sido feita ainda — Isso vai ser problemático. — ele comenta e começa andar.

.

.

.

Seriam longos e problemáticos dias até que tudo estivesse resolvido. Por enquanto, Shikamaru e Choji teriam que vigiar a amiga da melhor maneira possível, apesar de não poderem ir atrás dela em todos os lugares.


	7. Buquê de Jacintos

Era uma manhã calma e rotineira. A sala do Rokudaime estava como sempre: amarrados de livros e papéis pelo cômodo, livros e papéis em pilhas próximos a mesa, mais livros e papéis em cima da mesma, assim como alguns pergaminhos. Kakashi estaria lendo alguns deles e tomando decisões importantes sobre o conteúdo de todos aqueles relatórios, se não fosse pela persistência de três ninjas que ele encarava com seu típico olhar desinteressado (lê-se: cara de paisagem)

— A resposta é não! — dessa vez, o Hokage se levantou de sua cadeira, apoiando as mãos sobre a mesa.

— Mas por que não? — está já era a terceira vez que Ino perguntava exatamente a mesma coisa.

— Porque mesmo que eu tenha dado mais alguns dias de folga para vocês três, não quer dizer que possam sair do vilarejo atoa! — o olhar de Kakashi sobre o trio Ino-Shika-Cho indicava que a paciência do mesmo estava esgotada.

— Com os assassinatos é perigoso ficar andando por ai, além disso, podem precisar de nós a qualquer momento... — o Nara tenta completar a explicação.

— E se eu for com a Ino, Kakashi-sensei? — a fala de Choji saiu tranquila, seguida de um sorriso.

— Neste caso, podem ir... — o mais velho suspira, vencido pela insistência.

Depois da autorização, a sala finalmente ficou em silencio... Por alguns segundos. Agora a Yamanaka praticamente pulava em cima do amigo rechonchudo, comemorando e se derretendo em elogios, enquanto o mesmo simplesmente ria e falava sobre todas as guloseimas que iria comer, Shikamaru apenas balançava negativamente a cabeça olhando para os dois.

— Ei... — a voz de Ino agora parecia bem mais séria, enquanto ela se aproximava um pouco mais da mesa do Rokudaime — Só deixou porque o Choji disse que iria junto? — ela parecia um tanto irritada, colocando as mãos sobre a mesa — Isso quer dizer que você pensa que eu sou...

Antes de completar a frase, o barulho das portas sendo abertas com certa brutalidade chamou a atenção de todos. Por elas, acabava de passar uma certa médica com cabelos rosa e um belíssimo buquê de flores roxas nas mãos.

— Encontrei uma substancia alérgica no bulbo das flores! — A voz de Sakura saia animada — Pode ter relação com a anoxia e... — Toda animação se esvaiu ao notar que Ino estava na sala também.

— Já estávamos de saída... — a fala de Shikamaru era tão arrastada quanto seus passos em direção a porta.

— Espera... — a loira olhava atentamente aquele buquê — Por que você quem está com isso? — ela parecia um tanto surpresa, olhando as flores.

— O que? — a voz da Haruno era um misto de surpresa e nervosismo.

— Porque ele está relacionado ao assassinato de hoje cedo. — Kakashi respondeu sério, observando a reação de surpresa estampada na cara de Ino.

— Mas... Eu fiz este buquê ontem de manhã... O rapaz... — a Yamanaka parecia realmente confusa.

— O rapaz está bem, mas a vítima foi assassinada na frente dele. — a fala do mais velho se mantinha séria e beirando a frieza.

— ...! — ela apenas se encolheu um pouco, levantando uma das mãos e aproximando do queixo — ... Não pode ser... — finalmente a loira se pronunciou, a voz pendia para a tristeza, enquanto ela juntava as mãos um tanto nervosa, encarando o nada.

— Depois falamos mais sobre isso. — o Akimichi diz enquanto, praticamente, arrasta a amiga para fora da sala.

.

.

.

Shikamaru e Choji levaram Ino para fora do prédio, sabiam que ela não era boa em lidar com este tipo de notícia de surpresa, principalmente sendo algum conhecido que frequentava a floricultura.

— Você sabia sobre a substancia que a Sakura falou? — a fala de Shikamaru era calma, recebendo um aceno positivo como resposta — E avisou a ele?

— Eu sempre aviso, porque pode fazer mal à animais domésticos... — a loira suspira — Ele é tímido, então sugeri um buquê de Amarílis, mas ele não quis porque ela gosta de roxo, daí ele escolheu os Jacintos...

— Ei, ei, ei... Vamos mudar de assunto. Onde vamos parar primeiro para comer? Naquela casa de chá perto da fronteira? — Choji tentava parecer animado, para ao menos distrair um pouco a amiga.

— Eu não estou mais animada para ir hoje... — Ino continuava com o semblante triste — Acho que vou aproveitar para adiantar o máximo de coisas que puder para minha mãe não se enrolar sozinha na floricultura. — Apesar da tristeza, ela tenta dar um sorriso.

— E o que significam Jacintos? Essa flor nem é daqui, é? — apesar da preocupação com a amiga, o Nara estava mais interessado em investigar o que estava acontecendo.

— As roxas são um pedido de perdão... — apesar de responder, a Yamanaka não entendeu bem o motivo daquelas perguntas. — E elas... — antes de poder continuar, ela é interrompida.

— Vamos fazer a lista de compras e a lista de restaurantes! — o Akimichi saiu puxando a amiga, novamente, mas agora em direção ao clã Yamanaka.

Shikamaru ficou no mesmo lugar, observando os dois se distanciarem até virarem a esquina. Ele esperaria Sakura acabar de falar com Kakashi, para poder conversar com a médica e saber mais sobre aquelas flores. Apesar de ter concordado em ficar de olho na amiga, assim como Choji, haviam algumas coisas que ainda incomodavam o moreno ao ponto de ele mesmo querer investigar tudo: o fato dele não ter acesso às informações das investigações, Ino não poder saber que é uma das suspeitas e ele se sentir observado a todo momento, por exemplo.

Aliás, naquele exato momento, ele se sentia observado. Dessa vez, entretanto, ele não se incomodou tanto por reconhecer a pessoa escondida nas sombras das folhas.

— Problemático... — ele suspira, se recostando na parede. — Te mandaram ficar de olho em mim? — a voz de Shikamaru era arrastada e calma.

— Não, eu só estava observando a Ino. — Sai respondeu calmamente, saindo de seu esconderijo em cima de uma árvore e indo até ele.

— Saco... Você realmente não entende as mulheres... — o comentário do Nara foi seguido de um quase sorriso.

— Mas eu entendo que a Ino não é a assassina. — esta afirmação fez com que Shikamaru prestasse um pouco mais de atenção em Sai — Pergunte à Sakura se tem alguma chance do rapaz ser o culpado, depois nos falamos de novo...

Sem mais explicações ele começou a se distanciar andando pela rua, até que sumiu entre as outras pessoas. Shikamaru imaginou que Sai estaria indo atrás da ex-namorada, afinal, o melhor jeito de provar que ela é inocente seria provando, primeiramente, que ela não é a culpada.

.

.

.

Longe de lá, Ino e Choji já chegavam aos portões do clã Yamanaka. Os dois pareciam crianças, rindo e falando palavras completamente sem sentido para quem ouvia, mas era uma espécie de brincadeira entre os dois.

— Ensopado! — a fala do Akimichi era animada e risonha.

— Noz moscada! — a voz de Ino era alegre.

— Dangos! — esta última resposta de Choji encerrou o jogo, afinal, agora estavam em frente ao portão.

— Bem... Agora precisamos fazer uma lista do que comprar, mas dessa vez é sério. — apesar de falar como se repreendesse o amigo rechonchudo, ela continuava alegre. — Você faz a sua, eu a minha, quem tiver a maior vence! — ela começou a rir.

— Ei! — o amigo começa a rir mais uma vez.

— Aposto que eu ganho, já vou começar a encomendar tudo o que preciso para reformar a floricultura! — a loira falava animada, enquanto abria o portão.

— Reformar a floricultura? — essa voz séria só poderia ser da Mãe de Ino — Como assim reformar?

— Reformar, atualizar, deixar mais bonita... — a loira continuava sorrindo — Talvez até aumentar um pouco! A senhora estava saindo? Vai fazer compras para o jantar?

— Ino... Eu sei que você anda levando o trabalho à sério, mas reformar a floricultura agora? Tem certeza que vai levar isso até o fim? — ela se mantinha séria.

— Absoluta! — a resposta sai determinada e seguida de um sorriso.

Era impossível para a mãe não sorrir, notando tanta determinação assim da filha. Talvez, toda essa maturidade momentânea fizesse com que Ino adquirisse mais responsabilidade sobre a floricultura e sobre seu papel no clã Yamanaka, algo que com certeza orgulharia o pai.

.

.

.

Enquanto isso, Sakura saia completamente desanimada depois de sua conversa com o Rokudaime, levando o buquê consigo. No final, a substância do bulbo das flores não era nenhuma descoberta impressionante e foi descartada como motivo da hipóxia, por não ter havido contato da tal substância com a vítima. Ouvir um sermão por se intrometer nas investigações conseguiu esgotar ainda mais as energias da Haruno do que passar a noite toda pesquisando por nada.

— Não acha que foi a Ino, acha? — Shikamaru andava ao lado da médica, a acompanhando desde a saída da sala de Kakashi.

— Claro que não... — a rosada suspira — Mas eu realmente acho que ela possa estar envolvida de algum jeito.

— Como assim? — apesar da voz arrastada, o olhar dele era interessado.

— Eu olhei os relatórios da autópsia. Algo está fazendo com que uma simples hipóxia evolua em segundos, chegando até uma anóxia, que é a falta total de oxigenação — os olhos verdes de Sakura encararam o Nara.

— Mas... — ele parecia completamente surpreso — Demora minutos até que alguém morra por asfixia!

— Exatamente ai que entra o assassinato. — ela volta a olhar para as flores — Estão usando alguma coisa para matar as pessoas, mas que não sabemos o que é...

— Quando as pessoas tentam sentir o cheiro das flores... — o moreno também observava as flores cuidadosamente — Então a Ino não tem absolutamente nada com os assassinatos! — Shikamaru sorriu abertamente.

— Ela não... — a Haruno demora alguns segundos até começar a sorrir também — Se não ela já teria sido afetada!

Apesar dos sorrisos e das afirmações, nada era concreto ainda... Ou pelo menos, nada que pudesse provar que a Yamanaka realmente é inocente. Shikamaru precisava investigar mais, mas pelo menos teria uma nova visão sobre os assassinatos agora, assim como a ajuda de Sakura.


	8. Ânimo de Gerânio

Apesar de receber uma notícia triste e inesperada pela manhã, a tarde de Ino foi como um gerânio cor-de-rosa: alegre e especial.

Choji havia ajudado ela a fazer as listas na parte da manhã: flores e sementes que ela precisava comprar para as encomendas; todo o material que precisaria para a reforma da floricultura; toda a decoração para deixar tudo ao jeito dela; e, claro, onde iriam comer durante a viagem.

Bastou um comentário do Akimichi sobre como “fazer uma lista de comidas o deixava faminto” para que Ino o convidasse para almoçar fazendo companhia a ela e, sem pensar duas vezes o rechonchudo aceitou. Afinal de contas, precisava ser um bom amigo e ficar próximo da loira o quanto ela precisasse.

Agora os dois pareciam crianças risonhas, correndo pelo jardim e molhando um ao outro com o regador. A guerra de água começou quando foram regar algumas plantas e, por acidente, Choji derramou um pouco de água na amiga, bem na saia, dando uma aparência engraçada devido ao local que ficou molhado. Já haviam se passado horas de brincadeira e os dois continuavam tentando molhar um ao outro.

— Choji, eu pai veio buscar você! — a mãe de Ino avisava da varanda, tentando conter o riso; ela nunca pensou que falaria algo deste tipo novamente.

— Já!? — as duas “crianças” falaram em uníssono, rindo e largando as “armas”, ou melhor, regadores.

— Já está escurecendo e vocês dois estão encharcados! — a mais velha coloca as mãos na cintura, como se estivesse repreendendo os dois.

— Eu preciso ir, Ino... — a fala de Choji não saiu desanimada só pelo fim da brincadeira, mas também porque ele se preocupava em deixar ela sozinha e desconfiarem dela de novo.

— Amanhã de manhã nos encontramos no portão! — a resposta da Yamanaka saiu animada — Com toda a certeza eu vou chegar primeiro... — ela dizia implicante, jogando o cabelo para trás.

— Duvido! — o amigo respondeu risonho, enquanto acenava e se dirigia para a saída do clã Yamanaka.

— O único lugar que você vai chegar primeiro é no banheiro, mocinha. — a mãe de Ino a repreende — Você está toda molhada, vai pegar uma gripe!

— Não se pega uma gripe por isso... — a loira resmunga, revirando os olhos. — Gripes e resfriados se pegam com vírus, mãe... — anos estudando e se esforçando para ser uma boa aprendiz para Tsunade eram recompensadores nestes momentos.

— Não discuta comigo! — a mais velha cruza os braços, encarando a filha. — Vai logo tirar essas roupas molhadas, ou não quer comer o pudim que eu fiz? — mesmo tentando ser rígida, ela estava quase se entregando às risadas.

— Pudim!? — os olhos azuis brilharam e, apesar da ameaça, tudo o que Ino fez foi abraçar a mãe com força em agradecimento e depois ir correndo para o banheiro, chegando a saltitar.

Tudo o que a senha Inoichi conseguiu fazer foi se manter séria até que a filha já estivesse longe e, depois, se sentar no sofá da sala e rir. Ela riu por um longo tempo, até que de as lagrimas pela falta de ar causada pelos risos se tornaram lagrimas de preocupação.

Preocupação por deixar Ino sobrecarregada com a floricultura, preocupação pelo término repentino do namoro da filha, preocupação pela aproximação incomum que Shikamaru e Choji tiveram dela. Algo estava acontecendo... E era algo ruim.

— Posso comer tudo, né!? — a voz animada de Ino fez com que a mãe despertasse dos pensamentos.

— Se comer tudo de uma vez depois vai querer e não vai ter! — a mais velha fala firme enquanto limpava as lagrimas.

— Dai você faz mais! — a loira responde implicante, caminhando lentamente até a sala.

— O que pensa que eu sou, Ino? — ela suspira, imaginando quanto tempo ficou ali, chorando. — Sua empregada?

— Claro que não! — Ino responde risonha, se jogando no sofá e apoiando a cabeça no colo da mãe — Empregadas ganham salário, mães não... — ela sorri implicante.

— Quando você for mãe vai receber essas respostas malcriadas também... — a mais velha avisa, dando um suspiro no final — E aposto que você vai ser ranzinza igualzinha ao seu pai! — ela sorri, mexendo nos cabelos loiros.

— Você acha mesmo? — os olhos azuis encaravam o nada.

— Você já se parece com ele, ainda mais quando fica irritada, então... — antes de continuar, ela é interrompida.

— Não isso! — agora o olhar era direcionado para os olhos castanhos da mãe — Acha mesmo que eu também vou ser mãe um dia?

Alguns segundos de silencio passaram.

Não é como se a senhora Inoichi não quisesse um neto, ou que não acreditasse que a filha teria a própria família algum dia... Mas falar de algo assim só faria com que Ino se lembrasse de Sai e das relações recentemente cortadas.

— Acho. — ela responde com a voz firme — Mas ninguém sabe quando esse dia vai chegar... E é melhor que demore, porque eu não vou ficar dando colo para você quando eu tiver um neto! — ela pega uma das mexas loiras, passando a ponta pelo pescoço da filha, para fazer cócegas.

— Claro que vai! — a fala sai em meio as risadas.

— O meu colo será somente dele! — a mais velha também ria agora, continuando as cócegas.

Depois de muitas risadas e conversas sobre assuntos quaisquer, as duas se recolhem para os próprios quartos. Olhar aquele cômodo escuro, silencioso e sem ninguém fez com que Ino se recordasse de vários momentos que já passou ali.

Noites contentes em que os pais contavam histórias sobre o clã Yamanaka, Nara e Akimichi até ela pegar no sono. Quase sempre ela dormia antes que o pai chegasse até a parte do juramento entre os clãs.

A loira sorriu, fechando a porta.

Ela se lembrava dos dias divertidos em que os amigos iam a visitar, Sakura e ela brincavam ali com bonecas e flores... Poderiam ter passado muito mais tempo juntas, se não fosse o amor platônico que sentiam por Sasuke.

Agora, a Yamanaka perdia o sorriso e ficava um pouco mais séria, enquanto dava passos lentos em direção à cama.

O primeiro amor era realmente inesquecível, mas ela jamais chegaria ao nível da amiga: aceitar uma relação onde nem se sabe aonde o companheiro está ou com quem está! Em todo caso, a relação entre a Haruno e o Uchiha cabia somente aos dois...

A garota suspira, se deitando e escondendo o rosto no travesseiro.

Quem sabe, ela quem teria ido longe demais com seu amor por Sai... Talvez, desde o começo, tudo não passasse de um mal-entendido por parte de ambos. Ele era um amigo e ela o salvou, ele a convidou para um jantar em agradecimento e poderia ter parado por aí, mas não... Ela se dedicou, ela se deixou sentir e agora pagava pelos momentos felizes com um gosto amargo na boca, desde quando viu a “cena do crime”.

Os pensamentos de Ino eram como um gerânio escuro: uma mistura de nostalgia, saudade e muita tristeza. Ainda assim, a loira não se permitiu derramar uma lagrima sequer durante toda a madrugada, até finalmente cair no sono. Pela manhã, não havia sinal algum da noite mal dormida e de todos os pensares que a cercaram, excerto pela preguiça estampada no rosto de Ino.

Não havia tempo para descansar!

A loira havia acordado praticamente pulando da cama, quando a mãe a alertou que Choji já estava a esperando. Ela não sabia ao certo como conseguiu, mas se aprontou em poucos minutos e agora tentava comer o que sobrou do pudim de uma vez só.

— Ino... Eu também gosto de pudim. — o amigo salivava, olhando-a comer.

— Quando voltarem vai ter pudim esperando por vocês... — a senhora Inoichi sorri — Coma mais devagar ou vai se engasgar! — ela olha séria para Ino.

— Terminado! — a filha responde sorrindo, depois de acabar de comer — Vamos? Você não ia me esperar no portão? O que veio fazer aqui, heim? Roubar meu pudim!?

— Você que se atrasou! — o rechonchudo se defende — Quando voltarmos, você não vai comer o pudim sozinha...

Os dois começam uma discussão sobre pudins, sabores de pudins e quem iria comer mais, enquanto caminhavam pelo caminho de pedras em direção à saída do clã.

— Fiquem bem! — a mais velha acena, olhando os dois se afastarem.

Apesar de querer mais uma tarde onde a filha brincasse como se fosse uma criança, embaixo de seus olhos, onde ela poderia a defender de qualquer coisa, a senhora Inoichi reconhecia que Ino já não era mais uma garotinha, era uma mulher... Uma mulher que se machucava, ficava triste, mas que agora estava dando a volta por cima. Tudo o que ela poderia fazer era ser um gerânio vermelho para a filha: daria a Ino todo o amor que ela precisava, daria consolo até ela superar tudo e a ajudaria a descobrir toda a força que a Yamanaka tinha dentro de si.


	9. Botão de Lótus

O céu estava com um leve tom alaranjado, indicando que logo o sol tocaria o horizonte. Ino e Choji seguiam a viagem em uma caminhada tranquila, enquanto a loira falava o tempo todo e o amigo concordava, comendo suas adoradas batatinhas. Os dois já estavam relativamente perto do destino: um vilarejo escondido no meio das árvores, especializado em sementes e alguns tipos de cereais.

A loira sorriu mais animada quando viu, ainda ao longe, uma imponentemente íngreme montanha com uma cachoeira a “cortando” no meio, parecia mais uma muralha natural que protegia o restante da floresta. Quando chegassem ao topo, bastava caminhar por mais uma hora e estariam no lugar onde o clã Yamanaka comprava sementes e flores diferenciadas desde seus primórdios.

— A cachoeira! — Ino apontou com uma mão enquanto dava tapinhas no ombro de Choji com a outra.

— Eu vi também — ele dá algumas risadas baixas, sem conseguir ficar tão animado — Quer dizer que a hora de escalar montanhas chegou... — ele suspira.

Na medida em que eles se aproximavam o encoste da montanha parecia ficar ainda maior, impossibilitando até mesmo de ver o cume aplainado com precisão, de onde caia a água azulada. O Akimishi suplicou por uma pausa antes de iniciarem a subida, para ele ter tempo de se preparar mentalmente para enfrentar aquele monstro de vários metros de altura.

— Se continuar comendo rápido assim, as batatinhas não vão durar até chegarmos. — a Yamanaka observava o amigo, que já estava no terceiro pacote aberto.

— Não dá para escalar montanhas e comer ao mesmo tempo! — a legitima defesa é acompanhada de um sorriso.

— Esquerda! — alguém falava animadamente, mas ainda ao longe — Direita!

— Essa voz... — os dois amigos falam ao mesmo tempo, olhando em volta.

— Esquerda! Direita! Esquerda! — a voz masculina parecia vir cada vez de mais perto, era estranhamente familiar — Direita!

— Chega! — dessa vez era uma garota, provavelmente estava junto com o dono da outra voz.

— Ei, Ino... — o rechonchudo chamou a atenção da amiga para si — Essas vozes...

— Vem de lá de cima. — ela aponta para o alto da cachoeira, tentando ver alguma coisa. — Acho que é familiar...

Os dois tentavam ver qualquer sinal dos donos daquelas duas vozes, enquanto pensavam em todas as possibilidades de quem poderia ser em um lugar remoto e escondido como aquele. Depois de alguns segundos em silencio, a pessoa misteriosa se pronunciou de novo.

— Só um pouco de esquerda! — o rapaz continuava falando animado.

— Não parecem ser o... — Choji não pode concluir a frase antes da voz feminina falar mais uma vez, obrigando-o a fazer silencio para escutar.

— Eu disse chega! Chega Lee!!! — ela parecia aflita.

— E direita... AAAAAAH! — agora, as duas vozes se misturavam em um grito de pânico.

— Rock Lee e Tenten! — Ino pareceu nervosa, apontando para os dois caindo — Faz alguma coisa!

Usando do reflexo rápido, Choji usou sua expansão parcial em tempo de segurar as duas pessoas que caiam do alto da cachoeira. Apesar da altura, a “mãozinha” os salvou antes mesmo de chegarem na metade da queda. Os gritos histéricos pararam, enquanto o Akimichi colocava os dois ao lado de si mesmo e de Ino.

Uma coisa curiosa que a Yamanaka reparou é que os dois estavam presos um no outro: os braços estavam amarrados, assim como o tórax, deixando um de costas para o outro. Só poderia ser mais uma espécie de treinamento exageradamente idiota por parte de Rock Lee.

— Foi por pouco. — um sobrancelhudo, que os dois conheciam muito bem, falava sem estar tão animado — Obrigada Choji! — ele deu um sorriso enorme.

— Não tem de... — antes de conseguir terminar a fala, o rechonchudo foi interrompido por Tenten, a dona da voz feminina.

— EU AVISEI PARA PARAR! — ela tentava a todo custo se soltar do companheiro de time, chegando a tirar os pés do chão e apoiar todo o peso nele — EU DISSE QUE ERA UMA IDEIA IDIOTA DE TREINO!

— Me desculpe, Tenten. — Lee abaixou a cabeça, ressentido — Eu vou começar a cumprir a minha regra agora mesmo!

— Me solta antes, idiota!!!

O pedido foi em vão, já que o Lee ficou de ponta cabeça, pronto para começar suas várias voltas andando com as mãos, mas o peso de Tenten nas costas dele o fez perder o equilíbrio e tentar, a todo custo, ficar estável. O problema é que Tenten se debatia, parecendo uma criança pirracenta, o que acabou fazendo com que Lee e ela caíssem no lago formado pela cachoeira.

— Lee!!! — foi a primeira coisa que a garota conseguiu falar, em tom irritado, quando recobrou o folego.

— Eu vou desamarrar os dois, mas nada de começarem uma briga aqui! — a Yamanaka disse séria, segurando no ombro da morena, ainda da borda.

— Por que vocês dois estão aqui? — Lee olhou curioso para Ino.

— Estamos indo para um vilarejo... — a loira responde tranquilamente, enquanto soltava as cordas — E vocês dois?

— Voltando de uma missão e... — antes de terminar de falar, a Mitsashi foi interrompida.

— Aproveitamos para treinar a nossa cobertura e sinergia! — a resposta de Lee era animada, acompanhada de um polegar erguido e um sorriso.

— Isso foi uma tentativa de suicídio! — a morena o acertou com um soco no topo da cabeça, fazendo-o afundar na água e arrancando risadas dos outros dois.

— Verdade, é perigoso treinar em lugares assim... — Choji disse entre as gargalhadas.

— Acho que é perigoso ficar perto do Lee! — Ino ria, principalmente pela cara emburrada de Tenten.

— E eu concordo com você! — foi tudo o que a morena, ainda emburrada, disse enquanto começava a caminhar — Eu vou voltar para Konoha sozinha, podem ficar com ele se quiser!

A atitude um tanto infantil só fez com que o Akimichi e a Yamanaka rissem ainda mais. Quando estavam começando a perderem o riso, Lee se ergueu da água, com um lótus em cima da cabeça, fazendo com que os dois voltassem a rir.

— Você deveria ir atrás dela e se desculpar. — Choji aconselhou, apontando para o único vestígio de Tenten: uma trilha molhada.

— Eu vou... — o rapaz suspira, tirando a flor da cabeça e segurando com cuidado.

— Antes de outro treino idiota, peça desculpas! — a voz de Ino era irritada, ela não conseguia entender o motivo de Tenten suportar o companheiro de time... Ou melhor, conseguia imaginar — Quem sabe se você der essa flor, ela não aceite ficar amarrada em você? — ela disse sugestiva.

— Isso me deu uma ideia para o treinamento da Omote Renge! — Rock Lee sorriu, já se animando novamente. — Eu vou falar com ela! Obrigada! — ele já corria pelo mesmo percurso que a amiga fizera.

— Acha mesmo que ela vai aceitar as desculpas só com uma flor? — Choji encarou a amiga, um tanto curioso.

— Não, mas não custa tentar. Aquele botão de lótus significa as várias possibilidades que ele tem... — apesar da voz séria, ela estava com um sorriso bobo — E em quase todas ele vai levar um “não”! —ela começa a rir mais uma vez.

— Você é má... — o amigo ressalta e também começa a rir — Eu acho que um dia eles se acertam. — ele diz enquanto pega mais um de seus sacos de batatinha.

— Nada de comer mais, precisamos subir logo! — apesar de tentar parecer animada, se não fosse preciso, ela jamais subiria aquela montanha. — E se reclamar, vai ter que me levar nas costas! — Ela diz implicante.

Depois de alguns murmúrios tristes por parte de Choji, os dois começaram a escalada. Apesar da desanimação na subida, a chegada foi comemorada, principalmente pela belíssima vista que os dois tinham agora: um rio que formava a cachoeira, com vários botões de lótus resistindo a correnteza calma e um céu alaranjado com o sol já se escondendo pela metade no horizonte.

.

.

.

Chegaram, finalmente, ao destino final em pouco menos de uma hora de caminhada pela encosta do rio. Os dois conversavam alegremente pelo vilarejo, procurando algum lugar para comerem e passarem a noite, da maneira mais despreocupada que poderiam estar.

Ao longe, observando os dois, Sai estava apreensivo. Ele sabia que precisava agir logo para garantir que Ino não fosse acusada de nada, mas com esta “missão” inesperadamente aprovada por Kakashi, ele achou melhor segui-la e se certificar que nada de errado iria acontecer.


	10. Ciclames

O silencio predominava, afinal, já era tarde e todos do pequeno vilarejo estavam entregues ao sono. A lua refletia uma luz de aspecto níveo, quase ofuscada pelas nuvens que se metiam na frente dela, contribuindo para a sonolência vir junto com a aura da noite.

Ino ainda não havia conseguido pegar no sono, mas observar a vista desinteressante da janela do quarto em que estava só a deixou ainda mais ansiosa pelo dia seguinte: terminar de comprar tudo o que precisava, deixar encomendas feitas e, finalmente, seguir rumo para casa. Em situações normais, ela adoraria passar uma semana naquele vilarejo fazendo compras e se divertindo, mas algo de errado estava acontecendo em Konoha e, de alguma maneira, ela sentia ter alguma ligação.

Os pensamentos a respeito disso começaram quando ela foi fazer o pedido para a viagem até o local em que estava: ela notou perfeitamente que Kakashi só havia permitido a partida depois que Choji se prontificou em ir com ela. Depois, ela notou a mãe um tanto apreensiva sobre o relacionamento dela, o que não era comum. Quando começou a se questionar o que teria acontecido, ela também percebeu que a todo momento havia alguém com ela.

Poderiam apenas ser suspeitas infundadas, principalmente porque deveria ser apenas preocupação por parte dos amigos e da mãe, devido às mortes estranhas acontecendo, mas algo em sua mente teimava em achar o contrário.

Ela suspirou pesadamente, olhando o lado de fora mais uma vez. Sua percepção sempre indicava que Sai estava por perto em Konoha, ela achava ser apenas coincidência, mas não havia motivos para ele estar lá e, mesmo assim, ela continuava sentindo-o.

— Se nem namorando ele ficava perto, pra que iria vir atrás de você agora, Ino? — a jovem Yamanaka falou para si mesmo, tentando se convencer.

Ela levou as mãos para fechar a janela, mas parou ao notar um movimento estranho: alguém saindo de uma sombra qualquer e caminhando até um dos bancos do jardim da pousada, se sentando de frente para o prédio. A loira chegou a sentir certo arrepio, seja quem fosse, estava olhando para ela agora.

Haviam duas opções: fechar a janela de uma vez, as cortinas, deitar na cama e tentar dormir e parar de imaginar coisas ou ir até lá ver quem era aquele suspeito.

Com um sorriso de canto, ela se preparou para pular a janela, depois de fazer sua escolha. O sorriso se manteve pela distância curta que teve que andar, até ficar frente a frente com a figura misteriosa.

— Eu sabia que era você... — ela ajeitou a franja — Sabia que minha percepção não iria errar tanto.

— E eu sabia que iria vir. — Sai respondeu com um sorriso tranquilo.

— O que quer? — apesar da voz irritada, Ino queria mais sentar-se ao lado dele e agir como se nunca tivessem terminado, mas o orgulho falava bem mais alto.

— Eu não entendi bem o que houve, mas vim pedir desculpas por qualquer coisa que tenha deixado você magoada... — ele olhava um lado qualquer, realmente não havia entendido o que aconteceu entre os dois, mas sabia que não iam bem.

— Se chama aquilo de qualquer coisa! — ela cruzou os braços, tentando controlar a vontade de desferir um soco na face pálida.

O silencio predominou de novo.

Ele realmente não fazia a menor ideia do que teria feito, ou melhor, do que teria feito sem pedir desculpas logo depois.

— Sobre... As mortes? — o rapaz arrisca em perguntar — Eu não tive culpa, foram fatalidades, mas entendo que eu deveria ter avisado...

— As mortes? — o olhar de Ino era de surpresa, os braços foram descruzados e ela se sentou, sentindo as pernas bambas — Por que estaria me pedindo desculpas sobre as mortes?

— Eu deveria ter avisado antes... — ele suspirou, segurando cuidadosamente uma das mãos dela — Eu lamento por não poder contar tudo, espero que confie em mim ainda...

— Contar tudo? — a fala saiu em um sussurro e a loira segurou a mão dele com um pouco de força.

Os olhos azuis fitavam Sai com uma expressão mista de curiosidade e espanto. Não é como se a Yamanaka não confiasse no antigo namorado, mas aquelas palavras só deram a entender que ele havia feito coisas bem mais erradas do que ela pensava.

A verdade poderia ser descoberta de um modo bem fácil, do mesmo jeito que Inoichi fazia nos interrogatórios contra suspeitos, mas Ino não tinha a menor vontade de fazer algo do tipo por três motivos: ainda confiava em Sai; não poderia entrar na mente dele apenas por ter vontade por ser contra as regras do Clã e; por último, se ela realmente descobrisse algo, não poderia guardar para si e teria que avisar ao Rokudaime, para que ele decidisse as medidas à serem tomadas.

— Não precisa contar nada. — a loira tentou sorrir — Vamos mudar de assunto, certo? O que veio fazer aqui, tão longe? — apesar de tentar manter o jeito animado de sempre, ela continuava nervosa.

— Ver você e entregar isso... — ele pega algo no bolço discretamente — espero que goste. — ele puxou a mão dela que segurava, com cuidado, colocando algo pequeno e leve que ela não soube o que seria apenas em sentir — Eu preciso ir agora. — a voz transmitia toda a vontade que ele tinha em ficar.

Ele indicou com o queixo a luz do quarto vizinho ao de Ino acesa. Era o quarto de Choji, provavelmente ele iria assaltar a geladeira, mas com certeza, na volta, ele passaria no quarto da amiga para ver como ela estava.

A garota olhou curiosa para o presente, era uma pequena flor em tom rosa. Depois de um olhar minucioso ela percebeu que se tratava de um cíclame, ainda pequeno, mas que deveria ter sobrevivido à viagem longa.

— Cílames são como pedidos de desculpa, mas por que a cor rosa? — ao não receber respostas, Ino finalmente notou que Sai já havia sumido — Eu deveria estar acostumada... — ela murmurou um tanto emburra.

Flores brancas normalmente eram dadas para amigos, assim como as vermelhas eram normalmente dadas por namorados, talvez a flor rosa fosse uma mistura dos dois. Um sorriso se formou nos lábios da Yamanaka ao pensar sobre isso, e então ela continuou a analise: cíclames são como pedidos de desculpas, em geral por ciúmes e abandono, significando a conformação ou transformação sobre isso.

O sorriso se desfez e ela ficou bem mais séria. Sai não era ciumento, mas sempre a abandonava... por que agora ele iria estar indo atrás dela desse jeito?

Os pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz familiar:

— Aproveitando o clima fresco? — Choji falou de forma doce, quase tão doce quanto os bolinhos que ele estava comendo.

— Sim! — ela chegou a dar uma risada, o Akimichi era previsível demais — E você, aproveitando a geladeira estar indefesa?

— Eu fui ver se ela estava bem! — o amigo riu também — Ei, Ino... — ele ficou um pouco mais sério.

— Hun? — ela parou de rir e fechou a mão, deixando a flor protegida pelos dedos e olhou para o rechonchudo.

— Acha que a Karui vai gostar das comidas de Konoha? — ele coçou a nuca, sem graça — É que as comidas de Komugakure são fortes demais e... — ele é interrompido antes de completar a explicação.

— Você só pensa em comer!? — a loira falou irritada, se levantando e cruzando os braços — Deveria pensa nela e não nas comidas! — ela olhou-o zangada, antes de começar a marchar para o quarto, com passos pesados.

Choji ficou no mesmo lugar, terminando de comer seus bolinhos e pensando sobre o futuro. Agora era ele quem estava sem sono.


	11. Flor de Pêssego

O sol brilhava no topo do céu, indicando que já era meio dia. As ruas do pequeno vilarejo estavam se esvaziando enquanto os lugares onde havia comida estavam enchendo. Mesmo com tudo apontando para a hora de almoço, Ino parecia bem longe de querer comer alguma coisa, enquanto fazia suas compras pessoais.

A ideia era fazer encomendas e compras relacionadas apenas à floricultura, mas bastou passar na frente de uma loja em liquidação que a sede por compras da Yamanaka falou mais alto. Nem mesmo Choji conseguiu controlar a amiga, ela já estava na quinta loja enquanto ele apenas suspirava e tentava enganar a fome com suas batatinhas.

— Ei, Ino... Essa vai ser a última, não é? — o rechonchudo ainda tinha esperanças de almoçar.

— De roupas sim, depois vem as de maquiagem, soube que aqui eles usam estratos naturais. — ela respondeu sem nem mesmo olhar para o amigo, analisando as peças de roupa e se decidindo sobre quais iria levar.

— As máscaras daqui são maravilhosas... — uma mulher comentou, apesar de não aparentar ter notado o que falou.

Ino e Choji olharam para a tal mulher. Bonita, cabelos castanho avermelhado e parecia estar entretida no meio das compras também, já que um homem alto segurava várias bolsas aparentemente dela. Os dois se entreolharam depois de alguns segundos de análise.

— Mizukage Mei Terumi... — os dois murmuraram ao mesmo tempo.

A mulher apenas olhou para eles, sorriu por ser reconhecida e depois voltou a escolher as peças de roupa.

— Uma Mizukage deveria estar fazendo coisas mais relevantes do que comprando estas bobeiras... — o homem alto, Ao, começou a falar um tanto irritado.

A Mizukage na mesma hora largou as peças que tinha escolhido, pensando se realmente teria ouvido algo como “irrelevante”.

— Viemos reforçar laços com o País do Fogo! — ele parecia nem ao menos notar a mudança drástica nas feições de Mei, que havia entendido somente a palavra “laços” dessa vez. — ou pretende ficar fazendo compras? — antes de conseguir terminar, ele foi interrompido.

Agora, a palavra que recebeu atenção foi a “pretende”, que na mente da Mizukage soou como “pretendente”. Ela se virou para Ao, com um olhar demoníaco, enquanto se aproximava lentamente dele.

— Está falando que eu criar laços com um pretendente é algo irrelevante? — a voz saiu fria enquanto ela apertava o ombro esquerdo dele.

— O-O que!? — ele não ousou se mover — Isso não tem cabimento, não falei nada disso!

— Fale mais uma palavra e eu te mato... — soava mais como um aviso do que uma ameaça ao pé do ouvido de Ao, principalmente porque ela entendeu “casamento” ao invés de “cabimento”.

A Yamanaka e o Akimichi assistiam tudo em silencio, apesar das risadas quererem escapar. Depois do aviso "gentil", Mei voltou a escolher as peças de roupa como se nada tivesse acontecido, chegando a sorrir, mas era melhor evitar provocações.

O silencio permaneceu enquanto Ino recolhia tudo o que já havia escolhido, pronta para ir pro caixa, quando o estomago de Choji deu um aviso alto, para que todos ouvissem, que estava com fome. Aquele ronco fez com que Mei encarasse os dois novamente.

— Ah! Sabia que eu lembrava de vocês dois! — ela sorriu, parecendo doce e incapaz de cumprir a ameaça feita a Ao — Foram vocês que me guiaram quando fui à Konoha na última reunião, certo?

— Sim — Ino respondeu, um tanto tímida.

— Ótimo, podem me guiar por aqui também! — ela chega a levantar uma das mãos, animada com a ideia.

— É que estávamos indo almoçar agora... — Choji disse em uma tentativa tanto de ir almoçar como de fugir de responsabilidades extras naquela vila.

— Nós também! E depois vamos partir para Konoha, certo? — a mais velha olhou para Ao, que acenou positivamente.

— Antes precisamos rever as encomendas de sementes para Kirigakure... — o acompanhante tentou avisar.

— E quem melhor do que a Yamanaka para nos ajudar? Além de ser uma das discípulas de Tsunade, ela também trabalha em uma floricultura, não é? — a mulher encarou a loira.

A jovem Yamanaka estava prestes a recusar, mas receber um comentário que mais parecia um elogio e vindo de alguém tão poderoso como uma Kage mexeu com o ego de Ino. A loira sorriu corada de leve e concordou na mesma hora.

.

.

.

Não foi tão ruim afinal: almoçaram todos em um restaurante que Chojuro havia reservado brevemente, Ino ajudou Ao e a Mizukage a fazerem as encomendas necessárias e ainda deu conselhos sobre quais plantas sobreviveriam melhor ao clima úmido.

Agora, estavam todos prestes a seguir rumo a Konohagakure. Ao e Mei estavam indo na frente enquanto Chojuro cochichava algo de forma tímida com Ino e Choji se deliciava com algumas balas que havia comprado.

— Mizukage-sama... — Chojuro chamou baixo, depois de ir apressado até ela.

— Está cansado? — a mulher sorriu gentilmente, parando de andar.

— Mal começamos a caminhar, não tem como ele estar cansado! Mima demais este garoto... — Ao começou a resmungar — na minha época as coisas eram mais duras...

— Para a senhorita... — Chojuro estendeu uma flor rosa, com todo cuidado do mundo — Espero que goste... — ele sorriu, apesar de estar tímido.

— Uma flor de pêssego! — a mais velha sorriu, pegando a flor e prendendo no cabelo — Ficou bom?

— Ficou muito bonita... Eu acho. — a resposta saiu ainda mais tímida.

— Então era isso o que você estava cochichando com ele? — Choji perguntou baixo para a amiga e recebeu um aceno positivo em resposta.

— Ele não é fofo? — a loira comenta, sorrindo — Aposto que se o Ao fosse assim, a Mizukage-sama não ficaria irritada com ele...

— Será? — O amigo retrucou, observando os três indo mais à frente enquanto ele terminava de comer a última bala.

— E por que escolheu essa flor, Chojuro? — a voz de Mei chegava a ser melodiosa, devido ao bom humor que o presente causou.

— Porque ela representa a generosidade, então achei que combinaria com a senhorita... — a resposta saiu quase em um fio de voz, enquanto o jovem atingia o ápice da timidez.

— Também representa a esperança de ser noiva, não é? — Ao comentou e olhou para Ino, sem notar no que havia acabador de dizer.

— S-Sim. — a loira confirmou, acelerando o passo assim como Choji e Chojuro, deixando os mais velhos para trás.

— Ao... — a voz da Kage era fria e seca — Eu vou matar você. — ela o encarou com um olhar vazio e assustador, enquanto segurava novamente no ombro dele.

Todos continuaram andando apressadamente, sem coragem de olhar na direção de onde vieram. Momentos depois, Mei alcançou os mais jovens e seguiu a caminhada como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Realmente, nada aconteceu. Depois da ameaça, Ao ficou paralisado enquanto todos seguiam a viagem, mas depois de certo tempo conseguiu alcança-los, sem ousar dar um pio.


	12. Callas

Depois de uma longa caminhada no retorno para Konoha, a recepção de Ino, Choji, Mizukage e seus acompanhantes foi feita diretamente pelo Kazekage, Kakashi, e a senhora Inoichi.

Quanto menor a distância entre mãe e filha, o tempo parecia correr mais devagar. Quando finalmente as duas alcançaram o abraço uma da outra, não importava mais quem estava olhando, elas só riram e falaram coisas adocicadas enquanto se enchiam dos beijinhos atrasados pela viagem.

— Encomendou tudo o que precisava? Quando chega? Está cansada? — a mãe parecia falar com uma criança, enquanto não deixava que Ino se afastasse — Espero que tenha se comportado!

— Me comportei, mãe! — a loira ria, sem se importar com o público, tentando responder as perguntas conforme eram feitas — Consegui comprar tudo, chegam depois de amanhã — a jovem Yamanaka segura as mãos da mais velha, olhando-a — Vamos para casa?

A senhora Inoichi olhou em sua volta. Choji acenava, enquanto parecia tomar o rumo para a própria casa; Kakashi acenou lentamente com a cabeça; dirigiu então a atenção para Mizukage, que parecia estar brigando com Ao enquanto Chojiro tentava apartar a briga.

Ela voltou-se para a filha novamente e acenou de forma positiva, sorrindo. As duas caminharam de mãos dadas e sorrindo durante todo o caminho, mas Ino pôde notar que a mãe parecia um tanto temerosa em algo as impedir de chegar em casa.

— Mãe... Aconteceu alguma coisa? — apesar de tentar parecer não ter notado, Ino estava preocupada.

— Não! Quero dizer, claro que não... — a mais velha sorri um tanto sem jeito — O que poderia acontecer enquanto você estava fora?

— Não sei, talvez algo sério? — a voz da Yamanaka de olhos azuis era em tom bem mais sério agora.

— Você está imaginando coisas, precisa descansar. — apesar da resposta ser bem comum, o comportamento da Senhora Inoichi não era: mesmo já na porta do clã, ela continuava olhando em volta e ainda parecia nervosa.

— Eu ainda acho que tem alguma coisa acontecendo... — a mais nova olhou em volta, parecendo procurar algo também.

— A única coisa que está acontecendo é que tem um pudim na cozinha esperando por você! — o portão do clã Yamanaka foi aberto e Ino levada pela mãe para dentro — coma o quanto quiser e depois durma, deve ter sido um caminho bem longo! Depois eu quero saber todos os detalhes! — ela continuava levando a filha, apressada.

Se Ino poderia esquecer de todas as suspeitas por um simples pudim? Poderia! Mas depois de se deliciar com o doce, já deitada na cama e pronta para dormir, ela começou a repassar tudo de estranho que andava acontecendo em sua vida, para no fim, o sono vencer as suspeitas e ela dormir pesadamente até de manhã.

.

.

.

O dia começou tranquilo e animado.

Ino cuidou das de todas as flores do jardim do clã Yamanaka, sem estranhar que tudo havia ficado do mesmo jeito desde que ela partiu, afinal, ela até havia aconselhado a mãe para que não se preocupasse em cuidar de tudo na falta dela. Porém, quando a loira chegou na floricultura, ficou tão surpresa com o que viu que até mesmo deixou uma caixa, com pequenas mudas que levava, cair no chão.

A floricultura estava completamente vazia. Não haviam vestígios de flores ou qualquer outra pista que indicasse o que aquela loja vendia. Havia apenas as prateleiras e alguns móveis grandes, como estantes, de resto tudo desapareceu, o que poderia ser notado pelas vidraças do lado de fora.

— MAS O QU.. — antes mesmo de terminar a frase, Shikamaru já estava ao lado dela, cortando qualquer reclamação que ela poderia fazer com uma risada.

— Calma, calma... — ele sorriu — Como eu sou um ótimo amigo... — dessa vez, ele quem foi interrompido.

— O QUE FEZ COM AS MINHAS FLORES!? — ela segurou-o pelos ombros, irritada, pronta para começar a gritar ofensas ou apenas dar alguns tabefes nele.

— Eu guardei para você não ter trabalho, calma! — o Nara disse um tanto irritado — Você não ia reformar tudo? Melhor começar a arrumar do zero. É menos problemático, não é? — ele se soltou da amiga e procurou um cigarro nos bolsos.

— Guardou? — a loira suspirou pesadamente, o que levou alguns segundos — então só quis me ajudar?

— Quando acabarmos as reformas, ajudamos a por no lugar de novo — quem falou isso foi Choji, que ainda se aproximava dos amigos.

— Vocês dois combinaram isso, é!? — apesar de tentar soar brava, Ino estava risonha e tranquila — Não acredito que os dois cabeças ocas conseguiram pensar nisso! — as risadas escaparam no final da frase.

— Não conseguimos, mas sua mãe ajudou... — Choji comentou sorridente, confirmando as suspeitas.

.

.

.

Depois de muitas risadas e muita explicação sobre o estado das flores, Ino estava tranquila e encarava o imóvel um tanto sorridente, enquanto os amigos juntavam o que restou das pobres mudas que foram derrubadas no chão.

— Callas! — ela colocou uma das mãos no queixo, olhando atentamente.

— Calar o que? — Choji olhou-a confuso.

— As primeiras flores que vou colocar na vitrine serão Callas, assim que tudo estiver reformado...

— E por que? — Dessa vez, Shikamaru quem perguntou.

— Para deixar claro a sofisticação do meu estabelecimento! — ela respondeu com um ar de superioridade.

Os outros dois amigos se entreolharam e tentaram evitar as risadas, afinal, Ino ficaria brava caso descobrisse que ela não era considerada a pessoa mais sofisticada de Konoha.

.

.

.

Apesar de estar vazia, a floricultura precisava de boa uma faxina, coisa que o trio Ino-Shika-Cho passaram o resto do dia fazendo, como se fosse uma missão Rank-S. Ao final, os três estavam relembrando as primeiras missões que faziam e que realmente chegava perto daquela, coisas simples que eles não se agradavam de fazer na época, mas agora notaram como era divertido.

— Terminamos tudo, mas foi um saco... — o moreno suspirou ao final da frase.

— Terminamos de limpar. — a de olhos azuis comentou e sorriu de canto.

— E vamos fazer algo além de limpar? — o Akimichi perguntou, surpreso.

— Claro, as flores não vão voltar para cá sozinhas! E isso sem contar as encomendas, as vitrines novas e tudo mais o que compramos, vocês dois vão me ajudar! — a loira cruzou os braços, sorrindo e já imaginando tudo como deveria ficar.

— Vamos? — os dois rapazes perguntaram em uníssono.

— Vão! — a jovem Yamanaka respondeu, sorrindo mais.


	13. Copos-de-Leite

A senhora Inoichi só conseguia bebericar o chá enquanto se perguntava se Shikamaru havia conseguido pensar em alguma desculpa para a floricultura estar vazia. Tudo havia acontecido rápido demais, no mesmo dia que em que a filha partiu animada para comprar flores novas...

Só de se lembrar, ela teve um arrepio e deixou a xícara de lado.

O diálogo com o Rokudaime denigriu completamente a estima que ela possuía por ele. Um diálogo seco, curto, dentro do estabelecimento quando o mesmo já estava sendo esvaziado, sem aviso prévio:

.

.

.

— Mas o que estão fazendo!? Não podem simplesmente fazer isso! — a mulher falava aflita, havia acabado de abrir as portas e vários integrantes da AMBU entraram sem cerimonias.

— Fui eu mesmo quem mandei... — Kakashi falou com a voz arrastada e o olhar indiferente, enquanto também entrava no recinto.

— E por que!? O que tem de errado com as flores Yamanaka? — ela segurou um belo jarro com flores brancas, belíssimos copos-de-leite, tentando salvar algo.

— A floricultura pode ter relação com os assassinatos recentes, estamos recolhendo todos os materiais para testes... — a resposta saiu indiferente.

— Como pode falar isso daqui!? De nós!? — a mulher disse desesperada — Nosso clã viveu aqui por décadas, como iriamos cometer crimes com flores!? — a senhora Inoichi, em um ato de nervosismo, beijou alguns dos copos-de-leite. Era uma tentativa de mostrar que elas não poderiam fazer mal a ninguém.

— Todas as pistas indicam isso — dessa vez, a fala de Kakashi foi séria e gélida.

Os AMBUs pararam o de carregar tudo e colocar as "provas" em pergaminhos, olhando para a mulher. Copos-de-leite podem significar tranquilidade, paz e inocência, mas todos estes significados eram antônimos da situação atual. Mesmo que os beijos tenham sido curtos e só em algumas flores, foi o suficiente para fazer com que os lábios da senhora Yamanaka já estivessem visivelmente inchados.

— Que pistas!? — ela disse irritada, cortando o silencio que se instalou no lugar, deixando o jarro cair no chão devido ao nervosismo.

— Flores na cena do crime, compradas aqui, e que provavelmente mataram as vítimas devido a alguma substancia... — a resposta do Hokage saiu calma, enquanto ele se abaixava no chão e pegava uma das mudas que ela derrubou — Flores não cometem crimes... — ele segurou a calla branca com as pontas dos dedos, como se fosse uma víbora — Mas quem as manuseia comete.

.

.

.

Ela conseguia se recordar perfeitamente dos olhares acusatórios que recebeu enquanto tudo acabava de ser levado. Por sorte, devido ao horário, mais ninguém havia notado toda aquela movimentação. Porém, não foram só olhares maldosos que ela recebeu naquele dia.

.

.

.

Quando tudo terminou e ela saiu pela porta da floricultura, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e se culpando por não conseguir preservar a imagem do clã, deparou-se com Shikamaru. O rapaz sempre foi próximo de Ino, mas ultimamente andava sumido devido ao trabalho... Daí ela se recordou: tempo atrás ele havia feito algumas perguntas a ela, enquanto andavam pelo jardim.

— Shikamaru Nara... — ela falou com a voz tremula devido à raiva, só em pensar que era por causa dele que tinham ido lá.

— Eu não vou deixar eles acusarem a Ino e nem o clã Yamanaka... — a fala saiu arrastada, enquanto ele soltava a fumaça de um de seus cigarros — Estou investigando sobre isso também, sei que não são os culpados.

— Sa-Sabe? — a voz saiu tremula — Não foi a minha filha, mas eles... — antes de conseguir completar ela foi interrompida, tanto pelas lágrimas que teimaram em sair de seus olhos quanto pelo rapaz.

— Eles não vão achar nada, mas eu vou. — ele disse em tom firme — Melhor a senhora ir para casa... — ele tragou o cigarro e depois soltou a fumaça — Pensar em uma desculpa para a Ino vai ser problemático... — Shikamaru sorriu de canto, passando a mão na nuca e começando a andar.

.

.

.

Se recordar de tudo isso fez com que uma pontada de esperança surgisse na mente da mulher. Se Shikamaru acreditava em Ino, assim como ela, haveriam mais pessoas que acreditassem!

Com os pensamentos começando a entrar em ordem novamente, ela sorriu e pegou a xícara de chá, bebericando e admirando alguns dos copos-de-leite que havia conseguido salvar naquele dia. Era um belo arranjo branco, bem no centro da mesa de jantar.

Olhar para eles fazia com que a calma fosse restaurada.


	14. Flores de Amendoeiras

O céu, em poucos minutos, passou de um alaranjado de fim de tarde para um acinzentado com finas gotas de chuva. O dia que começou com um sol brilhante e vivido, estava terminando com nuvens escuras tampando qualquer claridade.

As poucas pessoas que ainda estavam nas ruas andavam apressadas, queriam chegar em casa sem se ensoparem. Talvez por isso ninguém notou a figura um tanto amedrontadora, com um sobretudo escuro e as mãos no bolço, parando em frente a floricultura que estava sendo fechada.

Choji e Shikamaru já haviam ido cuidar das próprias vidas, ou melhor, os dois iriam ter uma conversa muito séria com o Hokage a respeito de tudo o que estava acontecendo. No início, eles só escolheram não contar tudo de vez para Ino porque consideraram desnecessário, mas os assassinatos continuaram e ela continuava sendo vista como uma suspeita e logo aquela situação viraria uma bola de neve...

A Yamanaka, que terminava de trancar a porta da loja, preferiu ignorar aquela presença incomum e ao mesmo tempo familiar, até que Ibiki se pronunciou:

— Ino Yamanaka... — ele disse calmo e de maneira séria.

— Lamento, estamos fechados para reformas. — a voz dela saiu da forma mais simpática que ela poderia conseguir, sabendo que para o Chefe da Força de Tortura e Interrogação estar ali não seria por nada.

— Tudo bem, eu só gostaria de saber sobre algumas flores. — a fala do Morino saiu ainda mais séria do que antes.

.

.

.

Sai parecia um gato escaldado fugindo da chuva fria. Ele se esgueirava pelos muros e andava apressado nos cantos das ruas, se mesclando com as sombras e se certificando de que ninguém o notava.

Quando finalmente chegou a entrada do clã Yamanaka, sentiu a respiração falhar e um sentimento de nervosismo invadi-lo.

Uma senhora elegantemente arrumada e protegida embaixo do telhado da entrada estava aflita enquanto olhava de um lado para outro da rua, parecendo procurar alguém. Era obvio que a senhora Inoichi não havia notado o rapaz se escondendo, até que ele respirou fundo e decidiu se deixar ser visto.

— Sai! — a mulher exclamou, reconhecendo-o apesar da escuridão na rua. — Onde está a Ino?

— Não sei... — ele caminhou na direção dela lentamente.

— Eu sei que você está tomando conta dela, o Shikamaru já me contou tudo! Vamos, fale a verdade! — ela estendeu um guarda-chuvas.

— Tive que sair de perto dela por alguns minuto... — ele foi interrompido.

— Não minta para mim, Sai! Onde a minha filha está!? — o guarda-chuvas, que antes era direcionado a ele como uma cortesia, agora era empunhado como uma arma.

— Eu fui chamado para reportar se tinha notado algum comportamento suspeito dela... — a voz de Sai saiu baixa, enquanto ele segurava a “arma” sem esforço algum — Quando voltei, a floricultura estava fechada e não vi a Ino em lugar nenhum. Se a senhora sabe onde ela está, preciso que me fale... — ele soltou o guarda-chuvas.

— Acha que eu estaria aqui, igual uma estátua, tarde da noite, se soubesse onde a minha filha foi!?

— Se eu soubesse onde ela está, não teria vindo aqui — Sai não teve a intensão de ser rude, pelo contrário, ele só quis intensificar a razão de ter ido até lá.

— Ela já deveria ter chego... — ela suspirou, passando as mãos no rosto.

.

.

.

Foi uma caminhada longa até o Centro de Inteligência, onde só os pingos de chuva se chocando contra o chão e os passos de Ibiki Morino e Ino Yamanaka eram ouvidos.

A entrada do lugar estava cheia de folhas de amendoeira e algumas flores caídas, molhadas de chuva e misturadas na lama. Aquela cena deixou a loira um tanto angustiada, como se fosse errado ela estar ali assim como era errado aquelas delicadas pétalas estarem no chão.

Ino foi conduzida até uma saleta mal iluminada e ficou esperando o investigador voltar. Apesar da impaciência de estar ali, ela se focou na vista de uma pequena janela: observar as gotas de água chocando-se contra a copa da árvore ajudou a fazer o tempo passar mais rápido.

— Nunca imaginei que veria um Yamanaka sentado desse lado da mesa... — o Morino comentou, adentrando a porta com uma pasta na mão — Quem diria, não é?

— E por que eu estou aqui mesmo, heim? — a loira cruzou os braços, encarando-o.

Não era a primeira vez dela naquele prédio. Foram muitas as vezes em que Inoichi a fez acompanha-lo em um dia “divertido” de trabalho. Com o tempo, ela até pensou em se dedicar a mesma carreira que o pai, mas nunca sentiu um real desejo nisso. De qualquer jeito, desta vez não era como em todas as outras: a Yamanaka não se sentia nem um pouco confortável em estar ali.

— Não tente se fazer de sonsa comigo, garotinha... — o tom soou implicante, enquanto ele abria calmamente a tal pasta e separava alguns papéis sobre a mesa.

— Sabia que eu tenho mais o que fazer!? — ela se levantou, apoiando as mãos na mesa — Vá direto ao assunto.

— Certo, certo... — o mais velho sorriu de canto — Tem mais o que fazer como, por exemplo... — ele escorregou alguns papéis até ela, sem soltar ainda — ... matar alguém? — finalmente, ele soltou os papéis ficou na beirada da mesa, analisando cada reação da sua interrogada.

Ino permaneceu emburrada, até que pegou a primeira folha, notando que era uma foto. O olhar dela se encheu de lagrimas instantaneamente ao reconhecer que era uma de suas clientes da floricultura. Os assassinatos em Konoha não eram segredo e, de certo modo, apesar de manter a esperança que seus clientes andassem sumidos devido ao receio de sair de casa, no fundo ela imaginava que a morte de alguns deles pudesse ter acontecido.

Ela pegou as outras folhas, que mesclavam entre fotos dos outros assassinatos, alguns relatórios e anotações que ela não sentiu a real vontade de ver. Foleando um após o outro, Ino finalmente notou algo que se repetia em todos os casos: flores no local do crime... suas flores!

— N-Não... — a voz saiu tremula, enquanto uma lagrima teimou em escorrer pelo rosto — Não acha que eu... E-eu...

— Eu não estou aqui para achar nada, estou aqui para ter informações e é isso o que eu vou fazer. — Ibiki disse em um tom frio.

— Isso não será necessário, senhor Morino! — um rapaz comentou, entrando pela porta e estendendo alguns papéis ao interrogador. — Senhorita Yamanaka, se me permite, a acompanharei até em casa.

— Mo-Mozuku? — ela passou a mão no rosto, tentando se desfazer das lagrimas.

— Sempre na parte mais divertida... — o mais velho revirou os olhos, sarcástico.

.

.

.

Enquanto Ino teve uma conversa não muito amigável interrompida, sua mãe e Sai conversavam aflitos tentando resolver o que fariam.

— Ela deve ter descoberto tudo, deve estar zangada comigo! — a mais velha caminhava de um lado para o outro.

— Ela pode ter ido conversar com a Sakura, talvez — o rapaz tentava pensar em algo mais lógico.

— Isso! — a senhora sorriu — Eu vou ir agora mesmo até lá e... — antes de completar a frase, foi interrompida.

— Eu vou. — Sai disse sério — Se ela voltar sozinha vai achar estranho a senhora não estar aqui e se ela não estiver com a Sakura, eu vou procurar de novo pelo caminho.

— Você está certo — a Yamanaka sorriu — Obrigada por cuidar dela, Sai.

Em resposta, ele apenas assentiu positivamente e saiu, indo atrás da amada.

.

.

.

No caminho para casa, Ino não conseguia tirar da cabeça todas as acusações subentendidas que foram feitas contra ela. Provavelmente passaria a noite sem dormir pensando em tudo aquilo e em como poderiam pensar coisas tão terríveis dela. Era como se ela fosse uma daquelas pequenas flores de amendoeira jogadas na lama...

— Chegamos — a voz calma de Mozuku a tirou dos pensamentos.

— Já? — ela finalmente se deu conta de que já estavam no portão do clã — Obrigada por me acompanhar... — mesmo tentando parecer simpática, Ino não conseguiu ao menos dar um sorriso.

— Não precisa agradecer, é o mínimo que posso fazer pela filha do meu antigo superior— o rapaz sorriu e coçou a nuca — Tudo deve se resolver logo, certo?

— Hun — ela acenou positivamente — Espero que sim...

— Ino!? — a senhora Inoichi praticamente correu até a filha e a abraçou — Me deixou tão preocupada!

— Eu já vou indo, não quero atrapalhar — Mozuku fez uma leve reverencia em respeito as duas antes de voltar pelo mesmo caminho que havia feito.

O rapaz foi ignorado pelas mulheres. Ino estava aérea demais com tudo o que houve e a mãe só queria se certificar de que a filha estava bem.

Flores de amendoeira significam esperança e, no momento, a esperança de Ino estava jogada no chão.


	15. Jarro Branco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jarros Brancos, Copos-de-Leite e Callas Brancas são as mesmas flores.  
> Eu só quis mesmo fazer um trocadilho com o nome... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

A Yamanaka mais velha conduziu a loira até a sala de estar e ficou lá, ao lado dela.

Ino não parecia nada bem, apenas encarava o nada e deixava bem nítido, com o olhar, que não estava feliz. Estar feliz nenhuma das duas estavam, mas a “mal falada” da história toda era a mais jovem, que quando finalmente pôs as mãos no controle do clã e se dedicou mais ao trabalho, foi derrubada por toda essa história. A senhora Inoichi entendia perfeitamente isso, sendo assim, não se deixava parecer mal perto da filha.

— Você sabia? — Ino sussurrou, encarando finalmente os olhos da mãe.

— Sabia, querida...

— E por que? — ela desviou o olhar, procurando um ponto aleatório.

— Pensamos que seria o melhor, achávamos que tudo se resolveria sem você sofrer atoa e... — antes de poder continuar, foi interrompida.

— Não, mãe... — a loira suspirou, tampando o rosto com as mãos — Por que eu e não qualquer outro?

— Me faço a mesma pergunta a todo momento... — a senhora Inoichi puxou, gentilmente, a filha para que apoiasse a cabeça no colo dela.

— Quem mais sabe? O Shikamaru sabe? Por que vocês não me falaram de uma vez!? Foi por causa daquele buquê de jacintos... não foi? — a intensidade da voz mudava conforme ela se pressionava para não chorar.

Mesmo tendo muitas perguntas para fazer, a tristeza falou mais alto e as lagrimas escorreram. Apesar de ser uma belíssima mulher, nestes momentos, Ino era vista pela mãe como uma garotinha com medo de algum pesadelo.

— Vai ficar tudo bem porque o Shikamaru já está cuidando de tudo, Choji e Sakura estão ajudando ele também... — a voz da mais velha tentava ser o mais tranquila possível, enquanto ela alisava os fios loiros com carinho — Pode me contar o que aconteceu?

— E-Eu fechei a floricultura, daí fui levada para um interrogatório e tinham várias e várias fotos dos meus clientes... — o choro a fez dar um soluço — As flores! Também tinham flores e... — outro soluço, dessa vez a forçando a respirar fundo antes de continuar — E se não fosse o Mozuku...

— Ino, se acalme! — a mãe apertou a bochecha dela, a impedindo de falar — Deve ter sido horrível, mas já passou... — ela voltou aos carinhos nos cabelos longos — Depois você me conta com calma o que aconteceu, tá?

A jovem Yamanaka balançou a cabeça de forma positiva, se deixando chorar mais um pouco até que se acalmasse sobre tudo. Os olhos azuis procuravam qualquer coisa para dispersar a mente, até notarem um arranjo em um canto escondido da sala.

— Mãe... — ela encarou a mais velha — Você quem fez esse arranjo?

— Sim, mas nem ouse falar que está feio, mocinha! — a senhora riu, já sabendo aonde aquilo iria parar — Eu posso não ter todo o seu talento com flores, mas esse arranjo foi feito dias atrás e ficou muito bonito.

— Ficou mesmo bonito — o comentário foi seguido de um sorriso meigo. Aqueles jarros brancos conseguiam trazer um sentimento de paz e tranquilidade — Ficou com saudades de mim?

— Claro que sim, Ino.

— Ficou preocupada por eu ter chego tarde hoje?

— Fiquei, filha...

— Preocupada quanto?

— Tanto que até fiquei na chuva esperando você! — a senhora Inoichi não aguentou e começou a rir. Aquelas perguntas eram um meio da mais nova se distrair, Ino sempre fazia isso, desde pequena.

— A senhora Yamanaka esperando na chuva por um misero mortal? Não acredito! — a mais nova riu, se sentando.

— E por que não!? — os risos só aumentaram.

— Porque até hoje eu nunca vi a senhora nem se quer despenteada! Imagine então com os sapatos sujos de lama ou a roupa respingada de água!

— Falando em respingos de água, você está encharcada! — a mulher se levantou — Já para o banho, mocinha! — e apontou em direção aos quartos.

— Sim, sim... — Ino também se levantou, acalmando os risos — Mãe... Sabe o que me faria ficar ainda mais feliz?

— Seu pai ver como você é uma menina grande e forte?

— Eu ia falar que comer um pudim me deixaria bem... — a loira suspirou, ficando com os olhos marejados de novo — mas eu também queria que ele estivesse aqui. — ela sorriu, dessa vez um tanto corada, e começou sua caminhada em direção ao banheiro.

— Seja onde ele estiver, tenho certeza de que tem muito orgulho de você, querida... — a senhora Inoichi sorriu — E eu vou fazer o seu pudim, mas não se acostume!

As risadas ecoaram de novo enquanto Ino subia as escadas.

A mais velha pegou o arranjo com cuidado e colocou de novo no centro da mesa. Mais do que nunca ele seria preciso naquela casa.


	16. Lírio Laranja

Flores gostam de sol e, como a belíssima flor que é, Ino também gosta.

O dia mal havia começado, mas o número grande de tarefas para serem cumpridas fez com que a jovem pulasse da cama assim que os primeiros raios de sol invadiram o quarto dela. Mesmo sem a floricultura funcionando, o jardim Yamanaka ainda era de responsabilidade de Ino, assim como um dia já foram de responsabilidade de Inoichi.

Levou horas e horas, mas agora todas as pequeninas mudas estavam protegidas do sol, os botões prestes a abrir estavam com o solo cheio de vitaminas, as flores coloridas foram replantadas em vasos decorados, em arranjos ou feitas de buquês. A floricultura estava fechada, mas as encomendas já haviam sido feitas e como nada sobre comercializar as flores foi dito, Ino encarou como uma “pequena brecha” para continuar sua vida.

.

.

.

— E essas aqui você entrega para a Moegi, entendeu?

A loira estava agora terminando de passar todas as instruções para a mãe, já que teria que sair e resolver algumas coisas a respeito “daquele assunto”. Enquanto a senhora Inoichi tentava escrever quais encomendas eram para quem, Ino andava de um lado a outro, hora ajeitando o cabelo, hora retocando o batom e, por último, pegando um buquê laranja.

— Entendi sim, mas tem certeza que não é melhor ficar em casa, filha?

— Eu tenho muita coisa para fazer e não posso perder tempo! — ela sorriu, beijando a mais velha na testa.

— Mas querida, e se... — foi interrompida antes mesmo de poder reagir.

— Ah! Quando chegarem as glicínias pode deixar no jardim, eu aviso ao Shino para vir pegar! — enquanto falava, novamente, a mais velha tentava anotar tudo em um bloquinho para não esquecer — Se a Hinata vir aqui, avisa a ela que devo fazer uma visitinha mais tarde e caso a Sakura resolva vir me ver, fala que não quero saber nada sobre o Sai ainda... Ah! É mesmo! — ela estalou os dedos — Não se preocupa com o Shikamaru e nem com o Choji, falo com eles depois que resolver tudo. Beijinho!

E saiu.

A senhora só se deu conta de que a filha havia saído quando acabou de anotar tudo, inclusive o “beijinho! ”, e não ouviu mais a voz da filha. Ela suspirou e sorriu, tudo estava se encaminhando para o lugar certo.

.

.

.

Pelas ruas de Konoha, todos olhavam para a bela mulher loira desfilando com um sorriso e um buque laranja nas mãos. Ino poderia ter perdido aquela noite de sono, mas não foi chorando e sim planejando quais os passos que seguiria.

O primeiro lugar que ela visitou foi o Hospital de Konoha.

Por ser uma ninja médica, não era raro os dias em que ela servia ao Hospital, apesar de que nos últimos ela havia se dedicado bem mais à floricultura. Os corredores com pacientes esperando, salas de exame, outros médicos... Tudo lá ela conhecia de cor, como a palma da mão.

Depois de pegar algumas anotações em sua saleta, ela continuou seu passeio pela vila.

.

.

.

Passando perto de uma loja de artigos para artesanato, onde costumava comprar fitas e enfeites do tipo, ela encontrou uma pequena Hyuuga, indecisa quanto a que linha escolher...

— Vai aprender a tricotar também, Hanabi? — a Yamanaka perguntou sorridente.

— Não, deixo a Hinata ser melhor do que eu pelo menos nisso... — a resposta saiu em tom de brincadeira, enquanto a garota se virava para ela.

— Então vai comprar um presente para a sua irmãzinha? Que fofo... — a loira sorriu, deixando a mais nova com as bochechas coradas.

— Mais ou menos... — os olhos perolados encararam todas as linhas e depois para Ino — Qual cor acha que combina mais comigo?

— Agora eu entendi! — ela soltou uma risada — Que tal... — ela aproximou o buque da de cabelos marrons — Laranja?

Hanabi sorriu instantaneamente. Não era segredo que se agradava por cores quentes e, mesmo no frio, o que a impediria de usar um cachecol laranja? Combinaria perfeitamente com ela!

— Certo! — a voz saiu animada enquanto a garota pegava alguns rolos de linha, na verdade, até em exagero.

— Se levar mais dois, vai dar para ela fazer até um quimono de tricô para você... — a fala de Ino saiu divertida, enquanto ela ajudava a Hyuuga.

— Acha mesmo que ela conseguiria fazer um quimono!? — os olhos perolados se encheram ainda mais de brilho, fazendo com que a Yamanaka risse de toda a situação.

A conversa entre as duas durou até irem para caminhos opostos, Ino seguiria para o clã Aburame e Hanabi para casa...

.

.

.

Só em chegar perto do clã Aburame, o clima parecia mudar e ficar mais úmido. Tudo era extremamente silencioso e estranhamente limpo, como se não fossem só os mesmos do clã misteriosos, mas tudo em si.

Shino parecia ter adivinhado que ela apareceria, já que estava acabando de sair pelo portão.

— Ei, Shino! — a loira acenou, sorrindo e se aproximando mais — Suas encomendas chegam hoje, se puder ir buscar mais tarde e... — ela olhou mais atentamente, parecendo não entender algo — Tem... Sabe...

— Deve estar achando estranho uma mariposa nos meus óculos, certo? O motivo é bem sim... — ele foi interrompido antes de poder responder a própria pergunta.

— Vamos logo, Shino! — um certo Inuzuka, muito familiarizado por aqueles arredores, chamava o amigo ainda da esquina.

— Pelo visto você está ocupado, nos falamos depois! Cuidado com a mariposa, hehe... — a loira disse sem graça, com um calafrio só de imaginar aquele inseto passeando pelo corpo de alguém tão livremente.

O diálogo curto - e estranho - foi interrompido na hora certa por Kiba. Os rapazes se oferecerem gentilmente para acompanhá-la durante o resto do passeio e ela só aceitou até chegarem onde eles seguiriam caminhos diferentes: eles para o clã Hyuuga e ela para a via principal.

.

.

.

De todos os lugares onde Ino queria chegar, todos dependeriam de uma conversa decisiva com o Hokage. Ela já estava de frente para a porta da sala onde tantas vezes já havia entrado esperando uma missão, mas aquela era a primeira vez em que ela faria uma "missão" para si mesma.

A Yamanaka segurou com um pouco mais de força os papéis e o buquê que levava, tomando fôlego e tentando parecer tão segura de si como durante todo o dia. Quando finalmente levou a mão para bater na porta, a mesma foi aberta e Kakashi sorriu ao notá-la.

— Eu estava esperando por você.

— Imaginei que saberia que eu viria aqui... — Ino falou de forma séria.

— Eu sei de muitas coisas... — ele deu espaço para que ela entrasse.

.

.

.

Enquanto Ino se resolvia por um lado, a mãe dela se enrolava com as encomendas...

— Eu não sei o que faria sem você aqui para me ajudar...

— Se sairia bem também — Sai respondeu gentilmente, colocando algumas flores na água.

— Eu ainda não acredito que ela acordou tão bem depois do que houve ontem... Sabe, foi a mesma coisa quando vocês brigaram, estou orgulhosa dela!

— Ela é forte — Ele sorriu.

— Sim... — a mulher concordou, sorrindo também.

Os dois continuaram arrumando o resto das coisas que haviam chego, como sementes e alguns vasos, até que foram surpreendidos com uma visita:

— Senhora Inoichi e... Sai? — o Nara havia acabado de chegar, assim como Choji e estranhou que Sai estivesse ali.

— Olá! — ela os cumprimentou, enquanto o ajudante apenas acenou com a cabeça. — E vocês, o que fazem aqui?

— Viemos falar com a Ino... — Choji respondeu, logo em seguida se distraindo com algumas borboletas voando no jardim.

— Mas a Ino saiu e falou que iria falar com vocês depois... — a Yamanaka pensou brevemente nos motivos para ocorrer um desencontro entre eles, mas logo focou a atenção nas sementes que estava separando.

— A Ino saiu? — Shikamaru falou mais sério, deixando claro que estava preocupado.

— Saiu... — a mãe respondeu, olhando para ele novamente.

— Para onde ela foi? — a voz saiu com um tom de nervosismo.

— Vários lugares, não me lembro bem...

Nesse momento, tanto Choji como Shikamaru olharam para Sai, a espera de que ele soubesse de algo.

— Não vejo ela desde ontem... — Ele respondeu sem saber bem o motivo daqueles olhares.

— MAS QUE SACO! — O Nara praguejou, saindo apressado.

— Precisamos achar ela! — Choji falou de forma séria para Sai, saindo em seguida.

— Oh não! Tudo de novo não... — a mulher passou as mãos no rosto, suspirando.

— Eu vou encontrar ela, não se preocupe. — Sai tentou reconfortante a sogra antes de sair a procura de Ino.

.

.

.

Enquanto todo este alvoroço acontecia no clã Yamanaka, a tranquilidade reinava na sala do Hokage.

Sentados à mesa, decorada com o buquê laranja, Ino e Kakashi começavam uma conversa da melhor maneira possível:

— É um belo arranjo... — ele comentou — Na linguagem das flores, o que significa?

— Lírios laranjas significam orgulho... — ela começou, notando um pequeno sorriso se esboçar no rosto de Kakashi — ... ou ódio, isso já depende da pessoa.

O sorriso deu lugar as feições sérias de sempre, afinal, seria uma conversa séria.


	17. Urze cor-de-rosa

Já haviam se passado horas, mas a senhora Inoichi continuava de pé nos portões do clã.

A mulher estava preocupada com a filha, queria sair e procurar por ela, mas Sai a aconselhou ficar e esperar por notícias. No fundo, ela sabia que um dos três rapazes com certeza acabaria por encontrar Ino, mesmo assim a preocupação a fez ficar ali, no portão, desde quando eles saíram.

Ao longe, ela viu duas figuras um tanto estranhas se aproximando: um rapaz com vestes em excesso apesar do dia de sol e, ao lado dele, um outro rapaz, mas esteve estava montado em um... Cachorro? Ela teve melhor certeza quando já estavam de frente a ela.

— Posso ajudar? — ela perguntou confusa, olhando para os três.

— Pode. — o Aburame endireitou os óculos — Isso porque...

— O Shino veio buscar as florezinhas dele! — o Inuzuka, impaciente, respondeu pelo amigo.

— Ah! — a mulher sorriu — Shino... — ela olhou o rapaz discreto e com a maior parte do corpo coberta — E vocês Akamaru e Kiba... — agora ela olhava para o outro, montado no cachorro.

— Isso! — o mais falante deu um sorriso largo, mostrando as presas. Akamaru também latiu, em concordância.

— Entrem. — ela deu passagem — Ino avisou que poderiam vir, eu deixei tudo nos fundos... — ela começou a caminhar, sendo seguida pelos dois — Não reparem na bagunça, as encomendas chegaram hoje e...

— AQUI É LINDO! — o Inuzuka a interrompeu, com os olhos brilhando — Ei, Akamaru! Imagine um álbum só com fotos nossas tiradas aqui, correndo no meio das flores!? — o cachorro latiu, concordando e parecendo ficar animado com a visita.

— Precisam pedir permissão antes de combinarem esse tipo de coisa... — a voz séria de Shino fez com que o amigo colocasse os pés no chão.

Ouvindo a tudo e tentando segurar as risadas, a senhora Inoichi continuava a andar.

— Não tem problema algum, apenas avise antes para que a Ino decore o lugar... — ela disse calmamente — Também precisaria avisar aos outros membros do clã, mas acredito que eles não vão negar — ela sorriu, parando ao lado de alguns vasos largos com bonsais de glicínias.

— São bem maiores do que eu imaginei — Shino endireitou os óculos — Eu vou precisar...

— Aqui também tem erva de gato? — Kiba o interrompeu, olhando aleatoriamente em volta.

— Tenho quase certeza que não. — a senhora Inoichi respondeu calmamente. Ao menos aquela visita um tanto inesperada serviria para a sua distração.

.

.

.

Choji e Shikamaru já tinham desistido das buscas e estavam indo comunicar ao Rokudaime. Horas antes ele havia pedido para que os dois chamassem Ino até a sala dele e não iria gostar nada de que os “guardiões” da garota a tivessem perdido de vista outra vez.

Ambos bateram desanimadamente na porta.

— Entrem! — a voz de Kakashi pode ser ouvida e, mesmo que a vontade dos dois fosse de continuar a procurar pela Yamanaka, ambos entraram.

— Kakashi-sensei, nos atrasamos porque a Ino... — o rechonchudo parou de se explicar, notando a loira indo até os dois.

— Eu nem estava com vocês! — ela apertou a bochecha de ambos, parecendo aborrecida.

— Problemática... — Shikamaru sorriu, aliviado por ela estar lá.

— Problemáticos são vocês dois! — a Yamanaka os soltou e em seguida colocou uma mão no ombro de cada — Ficaram preocupados comigo, é? — ela sorriu.

— Aproveitando que estão aqui, quero encarrega-los de outro favorzinho... E para garantir que não vão se atrasar horas para fazê-lo, vou pôr a Ino como encarregada. — mesmo com o rosto tampado pela máscara, era possível notar um sorriso nos lábios de Kakashi.

— Encarregada? — O Nara perguntou, surpreso.

— A Ino vai ser nossa encarregada em relação à que? — Choji também estava surpreso, assim como confuso.

— Conte a eles... — o sorriso do Rokudaime pareceu aumentar mais ainda.

.

.

.

Já estava anoitecendo e a senhora Inochi ainda não tinha notícias sobre a filha. Cansada de esperar no portão de casa, ela foi caminhando até a floricultura na rua principal.

Se aproximando do local, ela começou a sorrir de orelha a orelha: as luzes estavam acesas e algumas pessoas entravam e saiam da loja, mas levavam flores e saiam sem elas, totalmente o oposto da última vez.

Quando finalmente a Yamanaka mais velha chegou na porta, notou que a filha estava coordenando todas aquelas pessoas e indicando onde queria cada uma das flores. Entre os carregadores, estavam Choji e Shikamaru.

— Eu quero essas prateleiras de vidro no lugar também! Rápido, precisam acabar hoje ainda! — Ino tinha as vontades obedecidas à risca — Mãe! — ela sorriu, indo até a mais velha e a abraçando — Estão colocando minhas flores no lugar, não tinha nada de errado com elas. — a garota sorriu e abraçou a mais velha novamente.

— Isso é ótimo! — a senhora sorriu, ficando até com os olhos marejados.

Aquele momento terno só foi interrompido quando Ino precisou dar mais ordens, dessa vez sendo auxiliada pela mãe. A mais velha estava cheia de orgulho da filha, principalmente porque os olhares acusatórios que recebeu antes, quando as flores eram levadas, estavam sendo pagos.

— Ah! Eu quase me esqueci... — a senhora puxou a mão da mais nova com delicadeza, a afastando dos demais — Ino, parecia até mesmo que eu estava adivinhando tudo isso!

— Por que diz isso, mãe? — a loira perguntou um tanto confusa.

— Seus amigos foram buscar as encomendas e eu notei que haviam muitas e muitas flores sobrando, daí decidi fazer alguns arranjos daqueles que colocam em janela...

— Floreiras?

— Isso, isso! Ficaram tão mimosas que eu quero que você coloque logo na entrada — ela sorriu, encarando a filha.

— Mas eu estava pensando em colocar algumas Callas... — ao notar o olhar confuso da mãe, ela se explicou — Callas são aquelas flores iguais as Copos de Leite, mas coloridas, sabe?

— Sim... — a mulher desviou o olhar.

— Eu só queria deixar o lugar elegante, não tão tradicional como o meu pai, deixar mais parecido comigo...

— Se é assim... — a mais velha encarou a filha novamente — Você vai usar os arranjos que eu fiz, porque ficaram lindíssimos como você! Eu sei fazer coisas realmente bem-feitas quando quero...

— Tem razão, você me fez! — a voz de Ino era travessa, enquanto ela deixava algumas risadas escaparem.

— Ino!

— Mas é verdade, mãe! Ou vai falar que não é? — ela colocou as mãos na cintura, encarando a mais velha que não se aguentou e deixou o riso fugir.

— É verdade sim, linda — ela passou gentilmente os dedos pelo cabelo da filha — Vai pegar quando acabarem?

— Pode ser...

.

.

.

Já era de madrugada quando o ultimo jarrinho de flor foi posto no lugar.

Shikamaru e Choji estavam sujos de terra e com algumas pétalas e folhas grudadas nas roupas. Ino estava bocejando de sono enquanto trancava a loja e a senhora Inoichi sorria vitoriosa, vendo os AMBOS se afastarem depois de cumprirem o trabalho.

— Eu vou ver se ainda consigo pegar alguma promoção de churrasco... — Choji comentou, se espreguiçando.

— Vou ir com você, estou com fome também. — Shikamaru bocejou preguiçosamente.

— Não vão nada. — a mais velha sorriu, olhando para os dois.

— Quem disse que o serviço terminou aqui? — Ino os encarou, sorrindo cruelmente. — Eu sou a supervisora de vocês ainda, e ordeno que peguem as minhas floreiras novas e tragam para cá. — ela pôs uma das mãos na cintura e a outra apontou em direção ao clã Yamanaka.

— Nem pensar — o Nara se apressou em falar.

— Até amanhã, Ino... — Choji acenou, começando a andar.

— Mas ficaria tão bonito com elas aqui e amanhã eu já queria abrir a floricultura com tudo no lugar, pelo visto vai ficar para depois, mamãe... — a loira suspirou.

— T-Tudo bem... Eu fiz com tanto carinho, mas se não podem trazer... — a mais velha parecia realmente triste com aquilo.

— Shikamaru... — o Akimichi olhou para o amigo, parando a caminhada.

— Eu sei, eu sei... — ele suspirou pesadamente. — Só vamos fazer uma viagem! — o Nara avisa, indo até as duas.

— Isso! — as duas mulheres comemoram, sorrindo.

.

.

.

Depois de todas as floreiras estavam nos lugares, as duas admiravam já com o sol nascendo.

— Ficou tão lindo! — Ino sorriu com os olhos brilhando — Foi uma ótima escolha de flores, mamãe...

— Só por que são cor-de-rosa? — a mais velha olhou para a filha, contente pelo elogio.

— Não, porque urzes rosas significam boa sorte. — ela respondeu docemente — Eu vou precisar bastante delas por perto...

— Sem dúvidas... — a mãe concordou.

Alguns metros de distância de lá, os ajudantes que foram mais explorados conversavam entre si.

— Até que ficou bonitinho mesmo, né, Shikamaru?

— Tanto faz, só sei que nem tão cedo eu aceito ajudar aquela problemática de novo... — o rapaz bocejou pesadamente.

— Será que já tem churrasco de manhã? — Choji olhou em volta, vendo que a maioria dos lugares ainda estava fechada e, alguns poucos, passaram a noite abertos como bares e casas de jogos.

— Você só pensa em comer? — o Nara falou um tanto desanimado — Eu só consigo pensar em dormir um pouco!

— É porque você só pensa em dormir! — o Akimichi riu, pela primeira vez tendo uma resposta para se “defender”.


	18. Cactos

O dia havia começado com certo alvoroço, todos pareciam agitados e entusiasmados... Ou talvez Ino quem estivesse mais lenta depois de passar praticamente uma noite em claro arrumando toda a floricultura.

O que ela queria era dormir até um pouco mais tarde, mas foi tirada da cama por uma cliente um tanto especial que foi pedir uma ajudinha. Não era de costume da Yamanaka atender alguém em casa, principalmente quando ainda se encontrava de pijamas e o cabelo desgrenhado, mas Tenten parecia tão aflita que a senhora Inoichi resolveu que era um caso de emergência e acordou a filha.

— Ino! — a morena sorriu e ficou com os olhos brilhando assim que a viu — Eu não sei mais o que fazer! A florzinha não abre e ela está meio murcha! Eu não levo jeito com flores e essas coisas, quem estava cuidando dela era o Lee, mas daí ele teve que sair e deixou ela comigo só que... — a Mitsachi falava sem parar, mostrando o pequeno aquário arredondado e transparente com um botão de flor dentro.

— ... Bom dia.

— Ah, bom dia! — novamente, a morena sorriu, mas agora um tanto sem graça — Será que a flor está com saudades do Lee?

— Você quem está com saudades, já a flor eu duvido muito. Ela tem sorte de ter sobrevivido a vocês dois por tanto tempo... — o mau humor matutino de quem dormiu pouco não estava sendo escondido com facilidade.

— Sobrevivido?

— Mesmo sendo uma planta aquática, não precisam colocar ela em um aquário... Eu vou replantar ela e colocar fortificante, não sei como ela ainda teve forças para nascer folhas novas.

— Certo...

Enquanto colocava a plantinha sobrevivente em um novo vaso com água, terra argilosa e adubada, o mau humor de Ino foi passando e ela começou a sorrir e puxar assunto como sempre. Cuidar de flores era quase uma terapia relaxante.

— Obrigada! — Tenten sorriu radiante, com o novo vaso de flores nas mãos.

— Deixa ela no sol pelo menos algumas horas, tá? E nada de ficar balançando ela para lá e para cá, elas não gostam.

— Vou avisar ao Lee...

— E avisa a ele que você gosta de armas e não de flores.

— Eu vou avisar... — quando finalmente notou, a Mitsachi ficou vermelha — Ei! Ele não me deu a flor!

— Mas eu tinha dito para ele dar como pedido de desculpas. — Ino sorriu de canto.

— Como se ele precisasse me dar algo como desculpas... — a morena revirou os olhos castanhos — Ele só precisa parar de fazer coisas que depois tenha que me pedir desculpas.

— Isso nenhum deles faz, Tenten! — a Yamanaka deu uma gargalhada, acabando por fazer a outra rir também.

.

.

.

Clientes entravam e saiam a todo momento, comentando sobre as mudanças e como o lugar parecia maior agora. Outro comentário que não passou despercebido não tinha relação com flores e sim com uma reunião entre os Kages que iria acontecer pela tarde: possivelmente havia um “perigo” de que uma organização formada por algumas pessoas influentes que via o mantimento de técnicas secretas de alguns clãs como algo que ameaçasse a paz finalmente instaurada no mundo ninja.

— Ei, você soube? O Kazekage chegou agora a pouco...

— Ele é tão legal!

— Pode até ser, mas a Mizukage deve ser mais importante porque ela chegou antes.

— Para mim, ele continua sendo mais legal...

— Ela é mais legal!

— Só diz isso porque acha ela bonita, né? — risos.

— Também... — mais risos.

Este foi o pequeno trecho de uma conversa entre alguns alunos da academia que passavam em frente a floricultura. Não é como se a Yamanaka quisesse ouvir conversas alheias enquanto colocava mais flores do lado de fora, aproveitando a clientela ter dado uma pausa, mas era impossível que estas conversas passassem despercebidas. Rapidamente os risos deram lugar ao silencio.

Estranhando a súbita mudança, Ino olhou ao redor e entendeu o motivo do silencio: o Kazekage, Gaara, acompanhado de Kankuro, passava despreocupadamente pelas ruas parecendo procurarem algum lugar em especifico. Eram raras as vezes em que os Kages andavam por Konoha sem um guia, mas ela se lembrou de que Lee estava fora e, talvez por conveniência, os dois resolveram andar sozinhos.

— Ei, Gaara. — o rapaz de roupas negras acenou com a cabeça em direção a floricultura.

— Sim... — o ruivo concordou.

Por alguns segundos, Ino poderia jurar que viu Gaara sorrir e parecer animado com algo, mas assim que ele se aproximou da floricultura com a mesma “tranquilidade apática” de sempre, ela julgou ter visto mal. O Kage ignorou as pessoas olhando-o, ignorou Ino na entrada do estabelecimento e ignorou até mesmo Kankuro, que resmungava algo enquanto o seguia.

A Yamanaka deixou a arrumação das flores do lado de fora inacabada mais uma vez e foi atender os clientes.

— E aí? — Kankuro olhava para o irmão que, por sua vez, olhava minuciosamente para as flores.

— Estou procurando...

— Deveria deixar a Temari comprar, jaan.

— Ela compra aqui.

— Mas e se chegarmos atrasados na reunião?

— Se não queria vir, era só ter ficado na pousada — nem mesmo para esta “cortada” Gaara olhou para algum outro lugar sem ser para as plantas.

— E deixar você receber todo o carinho das suas fãns sozinho? Nem pensar, jaan! — o mais velho falou um tanto risonho.

— Em que posso ajudar vocês? — Ino sorriu, indo para a parte de trás do balcão.

— Ele quer plantas gostosas.

— Suculentas, Kankuro. Suculentas... — mais uma vez, Ino jurava ter visto a feição “tranquila e apática” de Gaara se desfazer para dar lugar a irritação, mas foi apenas impressão dela.

— Tanto faz! Não sei como você consegue achar aquela coisa cheia de espinhos gostosa, jaan.

— Suculentas são só uma família de plantas que armazenam mais água que as normais, por isso tem a raiz, talo ou folhas mais grossas — apesar de toda a paciência contida na explicação, por dentro Ino estava rindo do diálogo entre os irmãos.

— Hun... Então os cactos são suculentos?

— É... — a loira pareceu pensativa — Mas nem toda suculenta é um cacto.

— De qualquer jeito... — Gaara finalmente direcionou o olhar para ela — Não estou vendo nenhum aqui.

O motivo era bem simples: Temari sempre avisava a Shikamaru quando iria para Konoha e pedia para que Ino separasse alguma coisa diferente para que ela levasse como lembrancinha para o irmão. Normalmente, os cactos ficavam em uma prateleira mais como decoração, mas com todas as mudanças na floricultura, a maioria deles estava em “reabilitação” e os poucos que sobraram já haviam sido vendidos por não terem sido reservados antes.

— Bem... — ela não poderia simplesmente falar que não tinha nenhum — Tenho esses dois aqui, eles andam em falta, sabe? — ela sorriu um tanto sem graça, mostrando dois pequeninos que estavam em cima do balcão, como enfeites.

— Achei que não estavam à venda — o ruivo olhou em volta mais uma vez, tendo a certeza de que eram os únicos — Vou querer os dois.

— Deveria tentar controlar seu vício e levar apenas um. Deixa o outro no balcão para dar boa sorte. — Kankuro olhou em volta de novo — Tem umas plantas mais coloridas, por que não leva?

— Porque elas não sobrevivem tão bem em Suna quanto os cactos. — Gaara olhou sério para o irmão — Vou levar os dois.

A loira acenou positivamente, arrumando as duas pequeninas plantas para a viagem.

— Na verdade... — ela falou baixo, quando os dois rapazes se aproximaram do balcão — Cactos significam proteção, por serem considerados guardiões. Claro, significam muitas outras coisas, mas imagino que este significado combine mais com a sua defesa absoluta, certo? — ela sorriu simpaticamente, olhando para Gaara.

— Hun. — um sorriso leve surgiu no rosto do Kage e, desta vez, Ino tinha certeza do que estava vendo.

— E ele tem algum significado como boa sorte? — Kankuro olhava um tanto curioso para as plantas, imaginando que ele só poderia ser usado como proteção se fosse espetando uma pessoa.

— Significam fortuna também, por isso deixo do lado do caixa! — a Yamanaka respondeu risonha.

— E funcionam? — Kankuro sorriu, começando a se interessar pelas suculentas.

— Foram eles que nos trouxe aqui, não foi? — Gaara comentou enquanto deixava o dinheiro pelos seus tão preciosos cactos.

— Quando tiver mais deles... — o rapaz vestido de preto falou em um tom de mistério — deixe um ou dois separados para mim, jaan. — ele falou baixo, como se fosse um segredo.

— Vou deixa-los separados — ela sussurrou entrando na brincadeira, feliz por ter mais um cliente.

— Também vou querer mais alguns, mas vou deixar a lista com a Temari.

— Certo! 

.

.

.

Enquanto Ino acompanhava os dois clientes até a porta da loja, os três ouviram uma barulheira do lado de fora. Vasos quebrados, coisas caindo e uma voz feminina praguejando... Era Tenten!

— Está tudo bem? — Gaara foi o primeiro a sair e tentar ajudar a morena a se levantar.

— Eu acho que não, jaan... — Kankuro se abaixou, pegando os restos do vaso onde a lótus havia sido plantada mais cedo, com a pobre flor pendurada pelas raízes.

— Minhas... Flores... — Ino sussurrou encarando todo o estrago: dois vasos grandes caídos e quebrados, Tenten caída em cima de algumas flores pequenas que a Yamanaka estava arrumando antes e, como cereja do bolo, uma das floreiras foi arrancada da janela provavelmente porque a garota tentou se segurar ali para não cair. — Tenten! — ela bradou irritada, se abaixando ao lado da morena — ... Tenten? — a irritação foi embora e um ar de preocupação tomou conta de Ino.


	19. Lótus Azul

_No capítulo anterior de Crime das Flores:_

.

_— Está tudo bem? — Gaara foi o primeiro a sair e tentar ajudar a morena a se levantar._

_— Eu acho que não, jaan... — Kankuro se abaixou, pegando os restos do vaso onde a lótus havia sido plantada mais cedo, com a pobre flor pendurada pelas raízes._

_— Minhas... Flores... — Ino sussurrou encarando todo o estrago: dois vasos grandes caídos e quebrados, Tenten caída em cima de algumas flores pequenas que a Yamanaka estava arrumando antes e, como cereja do bolo, uma das floreiras foi arrancada da janela provavelmente porque a garota tentou se segurar ali para não cair. — Tenten! — ela bradou irritada, se abaixando ao lado da morena — ... Tenten? — a irritação foi embora e um ar de preocupação tomou conta de Ino._

.

.

.

Tanto Gaara quanto Kankuro ficaram observando Tenten e procurando algum ferimento ou coisa do tipo enquanto Ino utilizava a Técnica da Palma Mística. A loira parecia concentrada o suficiente para não notar mais nada a sua volta, principalmente algumas pessoas curiosas começando a se aproximar, mas que logo foram dispersas com um olhar sério do Kazekage.

— Não está adiantando tanto... — a Yamanaka falou baixo, mais para si mesma do que para qualquer outro, enquanto procurava alguma outra maneira de ajudar a amiga.

— O que não está adiantando? — Gaara se aproximou um pouco mais delas.

— E-Eu... — Ino tentou pensar em alguma coisa, mas nem mesmo ela sabia o que fazer — Precisamos levar ela para o hospital de Konoha, ela não está respirando direito — falou baixo.

— Certo. Kankuro, você fica aqui e tenta arrumar as coisas, eu levo a Tenten, Ino vai para garantir que ela vai chegar bem até o hospital. — ele apenas recebeu um aceno do irmão mais velho em concordância.

Dito e feito, enquanto Gaara levava as duas usando a areia, Kankuro ficou e tentou arrumar toda aquela bagunça da melhor maneira possível.

.

.

.

Algumas pessoas passavam pela floricultura, mas não se arriscavam a entrar por não ver Ino lá dentro. Digamos que um cara vestido de preto com uma pintura facial roxa andando de um lado para outro com vasos de flores e uma marionete o ajudando a recolher a terra caída no chão não era muito convidativo por si só.

— Com licença... — a senhora Inoichi entrou na floricultura desviando o máximo possível da marionete na calçada.

— Er... — Kankuro nem ao menos sabia o que fazer caso um cliente chegasse — Pode vir mais tarde, jaan?

— Se acha que consegue tomar conta de tudo sozinho, por mim tudo bem... Achei que precisaria de ajuda — ela sorriu, se virando para a saída.

— Não! — na mesma hora o rapaz foi até ela — Quer dizer... Como assim veio me ajudar? Quem é a senhora?

— Sou a mãe da Ino, fui avisada de que ela teve que sair. — a mulher respondeu calmamente.

— Avisada por quem? — ele estranhou, mas tinha que admitir que de alguma maneira ela lembrava um pouco a filha.

— Comece tirando aquela marionete lá de fora, ela é um tanto medonha, depois coloque essa terra solta nos fundos, as flores com os vasos quebrados também. De onde é essa aqui? — ela olhou para a o vaso com a flor de lótus pendurada.

— Eu fiz uma pergunta primeiro e quero ser respondido, jaan.

— E eu ignorei a sua pergunta e estou fazendo outra, mocinho! Isso são modos de falar? — ela colocou as mãos na cintura — Vá logo acabar de arrumar a bagunça!

A primeira reação de Kankuro foi de susto, a segunda foi irritação pelo jeito como ela falou e, a terceira, foi de conformismo. De qualquer jeito, ela era a autoridade ali e, pelo mesmo motivo desconhecido que a fazia parecer com Ino, ela também parecia brava o suficiente para brincar de tiro ao alvo com os vasos de flores na cabeça dele.

Agora tudo estava no devido lugar. A falta de movimento fez com que os dois acabassem por começar uma conversa casual que, depois de poucos minutos, se tornou uma conversa entre amigos de longa data...

— Então foi o Sai quem contou... Eu não sabia que ele estava espionando, jaan.

— Ele só se preocupa com a Ino, mas como os dois estão brigados, ele fica observando de longe. Ele me explicou as coisas de um jeito tão resumido que eu não faço ideia do que aconteceu, só entendi a parte do “Ino foi socorrer a amiga junto com o Kazekage, melhor ir para a floricultura”...

— Aconteceu que a Tenten caiu no chão e parecia ter algo de errado, já que a Ino achou melhor levar ela para o hospital, Gaara foi ajudar as duas e eu fiquei aqui com o trabalho sujo...

— Desculpe ter sido tão severa quando cheguei, mas quem vê você nem imagina que...

— Eu sou tão pacifico, jaan? — ele acabou rindo — Poucas pessoas conhecem meu verdadeiro eu.

— Desse jeito descontraído? Você deve puxar assunto com qualquer um! — a mais velha deixou algumas risadas escaparem — Mas... Você sabe o que a Tenten tinha?

— Algo sobre... — pensativo — não respirar bem, eu acho.

— Oh, isso é péssimo... — ela passou as mãos pelo rosto — Ela só caiu por cima das flores, certo?

— Na verdade ela caiu de cara no chão mesmo, as flores ela só derrubou... Mas tinha uma que ela estava levando, eu acho. — ele olhou em volta — Aquela flor estranha e azul que você pediu para pôr na água.

— Ela é uma lótus — a Yamanaka suspirou — Vai começar tudo de novo...

— Tudo de novo?

— Nada, nada demais — ela sorriu — Sabe, aquela flor combina com você... É raro uma daquela cor abrir, tanto que significa os mistérios da vida.

— Eu acho que as gostosas combinam mais, jaan — ele sorriu, até notar um certo esforço da senhora Inoichi para não rir — Gostosas não! Suculentas!

.

.

.

Tudo parecia bem na floricultura, mas no Hospital de Konoha as coisas não iam tão bem assim. Ino estava nervosa no corredor de espera, enquanto Tenten era assistida por uma equipe liderada por Sakura.

— Imagino que tudo vá se resolver logo... — Gaara comentou, tentando tranquilizar a Yamanaka.

— Você não tem nem ideia do que vai vir agora... — ela suspirou, passando as mãos no rosto e tentando prender as lagrimas que já tinha nos olhos — Estava tudo tão bem...

— Coisas ruins acontecem para sabermos quais são as boas. — o Kazekage fez menção em se aproximar, pelo menos para conversarem um pouco, mas no primeiro passo que deu o barulho da porta do corredor abrindo o fez parar.

— A reunião começa em cinco minutos. — Sai disse da forma apática e calma de sempre — Posso leva-lo até lá, se quiser.

— Não é necessário, fique e me dê notícias sobre a Mitsachi depois, por favor.

Claro, aquilo foi uma desculpa esfarrapada para deixar Ino e Sai ali. Gaara se lembrava de ter visto os dois no casamento de Naruto, de mãos dadas e sorrindo, também se lembrava de Temari comentar algo sobre os dois estarem juntos. Quem melhor do que Sai para consolar a loira naquele momento? Assim que o Kazekage saiu, Ino se permitiu chorar. Mesmo que ainda não tivesse perdoado o antigo namorado, ela não recusou o abraço apertado que recebeu dele e muito menos afastou as mãos pálidas que tentavam secar as lagrimas dela.

Passou-se quase uma hora até que a Yamanaka já estivesse calma, mas ainda abraçada a Sai. A porta do Centro de Atendimento Intensivo finalmente foi aberta e Sakura saiu por ela, se recostando em uma parede qualquer logo depois.

— Como ela está? — o rapaz perguntou enquanto Ino voltava a se derramar em lagrimas.

— Ela... — Sakura começou, antes de suspirar pesadamente em busca de retomar o folego.


	20. Boca de Leão

A reunião entre os Kages havia dado uma pequena pausa.

O primeiro e único tema da discussão em conjunto era uma nova organização recém descoberta, cujo objetivo era o mantimento da paz por uma ótica distorcida, onde todos os ninjas deveriam ser expostos assim como suas técnicas, principalmente as Hiden. Ataques à clãs estavam ficando frequentes nas regiões mais ao Leste e, atualmente, mortais.

— Você não costuma se atrasar, Kankuro... — Gaara disse calmamente, encontrando o irmão do lado de fora da sala.

— Claro, o trabalho sujo sobra para mim, jaan! — o mais velho deu de ombros, seguindo ele e Temari — Ei, você já soube? — ele olhou diretamente para a irmã.

— Hun? — a loira arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Aquela amiga do seu namorado, ela está metida em um rolo...

— Não sei do que está falando. — a resposta seca se referia tanto ao “namorado” como a amiga dele — Ficou fofocando por ai e por isso se atrasou para a reunião?

— Fofocando não, jaan! Eu estava fazendo uma investigação minuciosa e descobri algumas coisas interessantes...

— Algo relacionado ao incidente na floricultura? — Gaara parou de andar quando chegaram em um local com maior privacidade.

— Isso mesmo. — Kankuro sorriu com um ar de suspense — Parece que aquela não foi a primeira vez que ficaram mal por causa de flores...

— Acredito que deva ser comum... — Temari suspirou, sempre ganhava alguma diferente do namorado e, na maioria das vezes, se enjoava com o perfume forte na metade da viagem.

— Não do jeito que Tenten ficou — o ruivo fez uma cara de preocupação, ainda não havia recebido notícias alguma dela.

— Resumindo, parece que algumas pessoas simplesmente morrem quando entram em contato com as flores de lá. Espero que a Tenten tenha sido uma exceção, já que a Ino ajudou ela na hora...

O olhar de Gaara ficou vidrado no nada por um tempo e depois tomou uma proporção maior de preocupação, só em pensar que uma de seus guias poderia morrer apenas por causa de uma flor. Temari estava assustada, esbranquiçada e boquiaberta, eram informações demais para criar uma linha de raciocínios.

— A reunião já vai recomeçar. — Shizune anunciou casualmente, passando por eles e indo avisar aos outros Kages.

.

.

.

Shikamaru estava andando tão apressado pelo hospital que seria capaz de derrubar qualquer um que se enfiasse em sua frente. Choji ia logo atrás dele, se desculpando pelo amigo e implorando para que o Nara se acalmasse. O motivo para um preguiçoso estar com tanta pressa era simples e urgente: membros da AMBU estavam neste momento só esperando a Yamanaka ficar sozinha para ataca-la como abutres, seguindo ordens impostas sabe-se lá por quem, mas que não haviam partido de Kakashi.

O último corredor era onde os casos de emergência e especiais ficavam. Normalmente aquele lugar era vazio devido ao afastamento das demais alas, mas estava com pelo menos seis membros mascarados e sorrateiros, investigando em qual sala a presa poderia estar. Shikamaru passou por todos eles e os encarou com as feições mais severas que conseguia.

— O Hokage já sabe que estão aqui, já que, por sinal, vocês não estão mais sendo liderados por ele. — ele viu aquelas “sombras” parando de se mexer e fita-lo com certo temor — Sugiro que não cometam um erro tão grave como agir por impulso, principalmente quando está havendo uma reunião entre os Kages e nenhum deles teria tempo de ordenar algo.

— Impossivel... — Shikamaru levantou a mão, interrompendo uma das pessoas que ousou tentar se justificar.

— Tenho ordens expressas de garantir a segurança dos envolvidos neste acidente. Alguém tem dúvidas quanto a isso? Podemos ir agora mesmo interromper a reunião e perguntar ao Rokudaime, isso, claro... Se vocês quiserem mesmo provar algo.

O silencio se instalou e os AMBU’s começaram a sair lentamente por onde vieram. Choji e Shikamaru só não fizeram questão de acompanha-los até o lado de fora porque, graças à um “agente duplo” assegurado por uma máscara e vestimenta preta, estava naquele pequeno grupo e foi o responsável por avisar à Kakashi o que estava acontecendo.

Ambos abriram a porta em tempo de ver uma médica de cabelos cor-de-rosa se deixando cair no chão, encostada na parede, enquanto recobrava o folego. Ino se debulhava em lagrimas enquanto abraçava Sai, que por sua vez, olhava fixamente para Sakura a espera pela resposta.

— Ela... — a Haruno retomou a fala — Conseguimos estabilidade, mas...

— Mas? — o olhar de Shikamaru, sempre tão tranquilo, beirava o pânico.

— Ei, Sakura... “Mas” nunca é uma coisa boa nessas ocasiões, fale logo de uma vez para não deixar a gente mais preocupado... — Choji também recuperava o folego, mas de maneira discreta.

— Não sabemos reverter o quadro.

Ino soltou uma risada estridente, afastando-se de Sai e encarando a amiga. Deu passos embolados até ficar de frente para a médica e se abaixar, ainda gargalhando.

— Eu sabia que você iria me pregar uma peça! — ela respirou fundo, limpou as lagrimas do rosto e continuou — Claro que a Tenten está bem! Não tem como estabilizar nada no quadro dela além de ela manter-se viva... — ela deu uma pausa, pigarreou e bateu no próprio peito — Eu acompanhei ela até aqui evitando que algum órgão falhasse no caminho, ela parecia mais morta que viva, Sakura! Não tem como estabilizar ninguém assim, apenas respirando! — ela encarou os amigos, amante, voltou-se para Sakura e esperou a confirmação.

— Exatamente. Ela está respirando.

— É? Só? Sakura... Não me diga que logo a Tenten virou um daqueles casos sem volta, onde a pessoa mais parece uma planta do que humano! Isso é... É impossível! — ela voltou as gargalhadas — É impossível a Tenten se manter assim, é impossível! — ela continuou rindo, enquanto se levantava — É impossível... — aos poucos, as risadas eram de desespero misturadas ao choro — Não pode ser...

— Ino... — Sai colocou a mão no ombro dela e recebeu um abraço apertado em troca — Ela vai ficar bem, vai ficar tudo bem... — ele abraçou a Yamanaka, tentando reconforta-la.

Shikamaru e Choji estavam em choque. Sakura tentava se manter calma, mas a vontade que tinha era de chorar e socar as paredes até sua frustração por não conseguir fazer nada além disso passar.

.

.

.

Shikamaru ainda estava atordoado.

Ele andava pelas ruas um tanto sem rumo, segurando uma bela flor amarela e comprida. Quando deu por si, estava indo para uma direção qualquer pela quinta ou sexta vez, em busca de Temari ou dos irmãos dela... No fundo, ele sabia que a reunião estava perto do fim e que precisava se apressar para encontrar a namorada, mas o temor em explicar tudo para ela e, provavelmente, aos Kages estava tomando conta de si. Ele acreditava em Ino, conhecia a amiga e o caráter dela, mas os outros não.

— Ei, Nara...

Aquela voz feminina e tão familiar fez com que o rapaz olhasse ao redor, encontrando uma belíssima loira indo na direção dele com um sorriso.

— Temari...

— Você não parece bem, aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Hun? Não, não. — ele tentou sorrir e estendeu a flor — Eu não sabia ao certo se você iria voltar hoje mesmo ou não, então...

— Vamos ficar até amanhã, mas pode dar essa flor para a Tenten ou Ino, elas precisam mais. — ela comentou como se não fosse nada demais.

— Como você...?

— O tagarela do Kankuro me contou, eles estavam na floricultura naquela hora.

— Então você acha que a Ino...

— Eu não acho nada! — ela o cortou — Shikamaru, meus irmãos estavam lá, poderiam ser eles ao invés de Tenten, mas eu sei que não foi a Ino...

— Sabe?

— Shikamaru... — ela revirou os olhos — Acabei de falar que meus irmãos estavam lá, com ela, a Ino só tentou ajudar a garota. Céus! O que aconteceu com seu raciocínio lógico?

— Eu... Eu preciso ir! — ele sorriu, estendendo a flor mais uma vez.

— Aprendi que flores amarelas são para amigos, então melhor me trazer alguma outra. — Temari colocou as mãos na cintura — Agora vai, você precisa resolver seus assuntos e eu os meus...

— Temari... — ele segurou as bochechas dela e a beijou na testa antes de sair em disparada para falar com o Rokudaime.

Apesar de muito tímida com o gesto do namorado, Temari ficou feliz com aquele pequeno beijo. Ela também ficou muito feliz por ele levar a flor: as amarelas comumente são as com perfume mais forte. Outra curiosidade sobre aquela Boca de Leão amarela é ser indicada para amigos que precisam de ajuda, como Ino e Tenten.

.

.

.

Shikamaru adentrou a sala do Hokage sem nem bater antes, deixando os presentes um tanto surpresos. O Nara tentava balbuciar alguma explicação, mas a verdade é que tinha deixado o sangue subir à cabeça e queria gritar aos sete ventos que Ino era inocente.

— Curioso, queria mesmo falar com você! — Kakashi sorriu sob a máscara.

— Temos novas informações sobre o caso. — uma voz familiar partiu de um homem vestido de preto e com uma máscara cobrindo todo o rosto.

— Se for quanto a Ino, eu...

— Feche a porta e respire fundo, temos a noite toda. — Shizune sorriu, convidando o Nara para se sentar.


	21. Hortências

Shikamaru adentrou a sala e sentou-se de frente para Kakashi. As mãos estavam um tanto tremulas e ainda segurando as flores amarelas. O Nara sabia que algo de muito ruim estava acontecendo e que se não fizesse nada, toda a culpa cairia para Ino.

— Imagino que essas flores não sejam para mim... — o Rokudaime comentou casualmente.

— Flores? — o moreno olhou em si mesmo, só então notando aquele pequeno ramalhete — Não, claro que não. Eram para a Temari, mas...

— Podemos ir diretamente ao assunto? — Gaara finalmente se pronunciou, cortando Shikamaru e ao mesmo tempo fazendo-o notar que tanto ele quanto Kankuro estavam na sala também.

— Estão todos aqui pela acidente envolvendo a Ino? — a surpresa na voz era nítida.

— Eu não diria acidente — Kakashi sorriu sob a máscara.

.

.

.

Depois de horas naquela sala discutindo sobre os casos recentes na vila com os Kages e seus assistentes, Shikamaru saiu praticamente correndo daquele gabinete e sem dar muitas explicações para onde iria. Havia um lugar onde ele precisava ir e quanto mais cedo, melhor.

As ruas ainda estavam vazias, sendo iluminadas pelo sol recém-nascido.

Seguindo em passos apressados até o Hospital de Konoha, Shikamaru só diminuiu o ritmo quando notou um pequeno aglomerado em frente às portas ainda fechadas: Temari, Sai, Ino e Gai.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — o olhar do Nara era cheio de preocupação.

Sai permaneceu em silencio, segurando cuidadosamente a mão esquerda de Ino; Temari não parecia estar disposta a explicar nada e Gai apenas fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

— Acharam... — Ino respirou fundo e recomeçou — Acharam melhor que a Sakura explicasse separado para o Gai-sensei e depois para o Lee...

— Então ele já sabe? A Sakura falou mais alguma coisa?

— Não. Ontem ela praticamente me expulsou, falando que só uma pessoa doente era o suficiente... — a loira sorriu, ainda com o olhar triste.

— Assim que Lee chegou, achei que o melhor a fazer era contar logo a verdade, apesar de eu nem mesmo fazer ideia de como! — dramático como sempre, porém com razão desta vez, Gai começou a deixar as lagrimas escorrerem pelo rosto — Ela era tão nova!

— Parem de falar como se ela estivesse morta! — Temari rugiu.

— Ela vai ficar bem, tenho certeza de que a Sakura vai achar um jeito de consertar ela... — talvez a escolha de palavras de Sai não tivesse sido a melhor possível, mas ao menos resolveu para acalmar os ânimos de todos ali.

— Mais alguém sabe?

— Konoha inteira... — Temari suspirou — Alguém fez questão de vir gritando até aqui pelo caminho, sabe? — ela encarou Gai pelo canto do olho.

Fazer boas ações como aquela não era exatamente a especialidade de Temari ou qualquer outra pessoa com o “pavio curto” para coisas exageradas, mas ela julgou necessário que ao menos ele e Lee soubessem do ocorrido primeiro.

.

.

.

Enquanto uma aura pessimista se instalava naquele grupo perto do hospital, nos aposentos reservados para os Kages, Kankuro e Gaara aproveitavam a tranquilidade antes de partirem. Enquanto o mais novo se servia de um chá, o irmão mais velho praticamente dormia ao mesmo tempo que tentava comer alguma coisa.

— Vai acabar se engasgando...

— Se tivesse me deixado dormir, eu não estaria assim, jaan...

— Já passou dias andando, lutando, consertando marionetes, mas não consegue ficar acordado em uma simples reunião? — Gaara encarou o irmão sem crer naquelas palavras.

— Exatamente! Dias andando, lutando, fazendo coisas interessantes e que prendem minha atenção, não em duas reuniões seguidas ouvindo exatamente das mesmas coisas — Kankuro virou o rosto — Eu só queria dormir até tarde hoje...

— Vamos partir em algumas horas.

— Sabe, eu não demoro nem dez minutos para me aprontar, poderia ter me acordado mais tarde e...

Tentar comer algo quando se está quase dormindo nunca é uma boa ideia, pior ainda quando se tenta falar ao mesmo tempo. Kankuro foi interrompido por uma crise de tosses, tentando se desengasgar e pegar alguma coisa para beber.

— Eu avisei... — foi tudo o que o ruivo comentou, casualmente, acabando de beber seu chá.

.

.

.

Os portões do Hospital finalmente foram abertos, permitindo que o pequeno grupo de visitas, agora com Hinata também os acompanhando, partisse para o quarto em que Tenten estava repousando.

O cômodo era espaçoso e acomodava todas as pessoas confortavelmente. Ao lado da cama em que a Mitsashi estava repousando, Lee e Gai pareciam duas estatuas, nem ao menos piscando, esperando para comemorarem eufóricos pelo mínimo movimento que ela pudesse fazer. Hinata e Ino ajeitavam tanto as flores amarelas de Shikamaru como algumas hortênsias que a Hyuuga fez questão de levar em um pequeno jarro de flores próximo a janela. Temari já havia saído e foi acompanhada por Shikamaru e Sai, este último só os acompanhou até o saguão central, pois ele queria conversar com Sakura e deixar o casal ter um pouco de privacidade na despedida.

— Sua mãe quem me recomendou essas flores... — Hinata sorriu gentilmente — Eu gosto de azuis porque deixam tudo mais calmo e tranquilo.

— Também transmite esperança... — a loira sorriu do mesmo jeito.

Uma leve batida na porta fez com que todos prendessem a respiração e encarassem a entrada. Aos poucos, a porta foi aberta e um rapaz pôde ser notado atrás dela.

— Com licença... — era apenas Mozuku — Posso falar com a senhorita Yamanaka?

— Algo sério? — Ino foi até ele, esquecendo-se completamente de falar quem ele era — Algo com a minha mãe?

— Não se preocupe, só vim dar um comunicado — ele começou a se explicar quando os dois já estavam no corredor — Lembra-se do interrogatório?

— E como eu iria esquecer daquilo? — ela se abraçou e continuou a andar ao lado dele.

— Consegui interromper ele alegando que não adiantaria de nada algo daquele tipo com uma Yamanaka — o rapaz sorriu — Infelizmente, eles querem fazer um julgamento e, talvez, até mesmo usarem algumas táticas do seu clã contra você...

— Mas por quê?

— Porque é assim que as coisas funcionam com o Ibiki. Ou ele consegue o que quer ou arruma um outro jeito de conseguir... Por alguma razão estranha, ele tem certeza de que você é culpada do que estava acontecendo e... — ele foi interrompido.

— Eu não sou.

— Eu sei, mas ele acha que é e...

— Não me importa o que ele acha ou deixa de achar, eu não sou e vou provar isso! — novamente Ino interrompeu Mozuku, ela estava com uma expressão de determinação genuína.

— É assim que se fala! — ele sorriu — Preciso ir agora, se souberem que vim te avisar algo assim, posso até mesmo perder o meu cargo.

A Yamanaka esperou até perde-lo de vista para voltar ao quarto, mas antes, resolveu pegar alguma bebida quente para os que ainda estavam no quarto. Seria um longo dia...

.

.

.

— Ele se parecia com alguém que eu já vi, mas não faço ideia de quem... — Hinata falava baixo a mesma resposta pela sétima ou oitava vez.

— Tem certeza que não sabem quem era e nem o que queria? A Ino parecia preocupada com algo? Tem certeza que não faz tanto tempo?

— Ah! — Gai exclamou, apontando para o nada e recebendo olhares curiosos dos outros, até mesmo de Lee — Ele sabia que a Ino é uma Yamanaka.

— Isso praticamente todos aqui em Konoha sabem... — a Hyuuga tentou soar gentil, mas no fundo ela estava quase desistindo de explicando e indo pessoalmente buscar a amiga de volta.

— Eu vou ir atrás dela... — Sai avisou já do lado de fora, em passos rápido.

— Atrás de quem? — Ino sorriu, indo na direção dele pelo corredor — Não precisa se preocupar comigo, não faço as coisas como você... — ela alfinetou — Para de me olhar com esse sorriso bobo e pega logo essa bandeja pra me ajudar!

Sem esperar uma segunda ordem, o rapaz foi rapidamente até ela e segurou a bandeja cheia de copos com café e chás. Agora ele sabia o motivo da demora!


	22. Com zelo e Nardos

Já era quase a hora do almoço quando Hinata se despediu dos amigos e foi para casa. Gai e Lee permaneciam o tempo todo ao lado de Tenten. Ino ficou perambulando pelo hospital tentando se distrair e Sai a acompanhou o tempo todo.

— Vocês precisam comer alguma coisa... — Sakura falou um tanto irritada, entrando no quarto.

— Tomamos... café... — Lee murmurou sem nem ao menos dirigir o olhar para a médica.

— Tomar café não substitui uma refeição! — a voz saiu em um tom de bronca, enquanto ela deixava a prancheta na mesa do quarto — Para a cantina, os dois!

— Eu fico... — o rapaz tentou respirar fundo algumas vezes — Pode ir, Gai-sensei...

Pausas na fala, respiração pesada, falta de apetite: este foram os sintomas que Sakura conseguiu notar em Rock Lee. Ela não estava envolvida naquele caso apenas como uma amiga de Tenten, mas como uma médica.

— Eu acho que vou aceitar, estou salivando de fome...

— Salivando? — ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, encarando o mais velho.

Ela observou os dois por mais alguns segundos, antes de sair apressada pelo corredor e começar a chamar por sua equipe.

— TEMOS UMA PIORA CRÍTICA NO QUADRO, TODA A ZONA I ESTÁ EM QUARENTENA, QUERO MAIS DOIS LEITOS E PREPARAÇÃO PARA EXAMES!

.

.

.

Grama verde, sol, crianças brincando e idosos conversando.

Enquanto toda uma ala do hospital estava sendo mobilizada e remanejada para atender ás novas necessidades, Ino e Sai estavam andando calmamente pelo grande jardim do lado de fora.

— Será que a Tenten já acordou? — a Yamanaka encarou o nada, pensativa.

— Não, nós saberíamos — Sai sorriu.

— Verdade! — automaticamente ela deixou algumas risadas escaparem — Lee e Gai-sensei estariam gritando e correndo por todo lugar, comemorando!

Quando a graça passou e as risadas deram lugar ao silencio incomodo, Ino lançou uma nova pergunta:

— E será que eles já comeram alguma coisa?

— Não, não iriam deixar ela sozinha... — o rapaz ficou pensativo.

— Então vou ir ficar com ela, não quero nem imaginar aqueles dois dramáticos passando mal! — algumas risadas escaparam novamente — Vai vir comigo?

— Não. — ele sorriu, parando de andar e ficando de frente para a namorada — Você precisa comer algo e também precisa ir ver a sua mãe... Deixar ela sozinha na floricultura por tanto tempo não é uma boa escolha.

A loira até pensou em contestar, mas ele tinha razão. Ela apenas sorriu pelo cuidado que estava recebendo e o abraçou.

— Eu ainda não te perdoei! — o abraço ficou um pouco mais apertado — Mas estou quase... — ela o encarou por um tempo, chegando a aproximar o rosto do dele, mas mudando de ideia no último instante — Vou ir comer algo e volto mais tarde, cuida _delas_ por mim, tá?

Ele respondeu com um aceno positivo e esperou até perde-la de vista para ir falar com Sakura. A médica também estava se desdobrando demais para cuidar de tudo e precisava de um pouco de descanso também.

.

.

.

A floricultura estava exatamente do jeito que Ino deixou, o que deu a ela uma sensação de alivio. No fundo, ela sabia que a mãe cuidaria de tudo da melhor maneira possível, mas pensamentos pessimistas onde algum acidente poderia ter acontecido e matado todas as plantas eram inevitáveis.

— Mãe! — ela sorriu indo até a mais velha e a abraçando — Vim almoçar com a senhora hoje.

— Que honra! — a mãe respondeu risonha — Será que você adivinhou a sobremesa?

— Sobremesa?

— Pu...

— TE AMO! — a loira abraçou ainda mais a outra.

— Me ama ou ama o pudim que eu faço?

— Ambos, do mesmo jeitinho!

.

.

.

Pessoas esperando em uma fila no corredor para serem atendidas, médicos andando rápido de um lado para o outro, pacientes esperando exames e, no meio de toda essa agitação, Sai conseguiu puxar Sakura para um lugar mais reservado e perguntar sobre o “caso especial”.

— Conseguiu descobrir mais alguma coisa?

— Estou perto de uma resposta, o problema vai ser conseguir alguma prova antes do julgamento... — a médica olhou para a prancheta em suas mãos — Principalmente com esse surto...

— Surto?

— Parece algum tipo de epidemia, já foram três casos mais graves e vinte e um com sintomas mais fracos de uma espécie de infecção, é algum veneno que não estamos conseguindo identificar muito bem, algo natural e ao mesmo tempo parece se espalhar de forma — neste momento, a de cabelos rosas deixou a prancheta e lado e levantou as mãos — controlada — ela fez aspas com os dedos.

.

.

.

O céu já estava em tons alaranjados, indicando o fim da tarde.

Ino andava sorridente pelos corredores agora vazios do Hospital. Em momento algum estranhou a falta de pessoas até mesmo no saguão principal, ou melhor, ela só notou o quão vazio aquele lugar estava quando entrou no quarto de Tenten e viu que a amiga estava sozinha. No começo, ela estranhou que nem Rock Lee e nem Gai estivessem lá, mas imaginou que Sakura havia usado sua “persuasão” para lidar com eles.

Calmamente, a Yamanaka colocou o vaso com uma flor de lótus azul ao lado do arranjo que ela e Hinata haviam feito. Ela julgou que Lee iria gostar de saber que sua flor estava sendo bem cuidada e que Tenten gostaria de a ter por perto.

— Imaginei que você iria voltar... — a voz saiu um tanto fria, enquanto Sakura entrava no quarto.

— Não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil! — Ino sorriu e encarou a amiga — Que cara séria é essa? Vai ficar com mais rugas que já tem...

— Não estou brincando, Ino!

— ... Está nervosinha, é? — a loira arqueou uma sobrancelha — O que foi?

— O que foi!? — a voz saiu um tanto mais alta e fina — O que foi é que em algumas horas quase quarenta pessoas já foram infectadas! Ino, seja lá o que você estiver querendo fazer, melhor parar agora!

— Mas eu... — foi interrompida.

— Eu sei que a culpada é você! Aquelas pessoas, Tenten e agora os pacientes do Hospital! Você está ficando sem limites, Ino! — a Haruno estava visivelmente fora de si — ... Até o Sai...

— O Sai?

— ENVENENADO! Como se você não soubesse, claro! — ela disse um tanto debochada — Eu sei que foi você e espero que pague por tudo!

— Envenenado? — foi tudo em que Ino havia prestado atenção.

— Se alguma coisa acontecer com ele ou com qualquer um dos meus pacientes, Ino... — ela rangia os dentes, pronta para desferir um ataque na “amiga”.

— Um momento!

Uma voz grave e um tanto assustadora soou em contraste com as vozes femininas. Na porta, havia um homem alto e trajando um sobretudo escuro, era Ibiki Morino. Sem cerimonias, ele entrou no quarto e segurou a Yamanaka pelo antebraço.

— Você vem comigo para uma conversinha... Vamos colocar os assuntos em dia.

— E-Espera, mas e o Sai? Sakura! O que houve com ele!? — a voz de Ino saia repleta de preocupação.

— Ele, assim como todos aqui, vai ficar bem melhor com você longe. É um cuidado que fiz questão de tomar... — a de cabelos rosas falava de forma fria, enquanto assistia a amiga ser arrastada para fora do quarto.

Assistindo a toda confusão, Mozuku permaneceu imperceptível e imóvel. Mesmo sentindo um certo nível de culpa, tudo o que ele poderia fazer no momento era tentar estar perto de Ino para conseguir dar alguma espécie de “apoio”.

.

.

.

Enquanto tudo isso acontecia, a floricultura permanecia em tranquilidade.

— Não é nada sem graça, né, Shikamaru? — Choji perguntava enquanto observava a senhora Inoichi enlaçar um pequeno ramalhete de flores brancas.

— Não... — o moreno suspirou — Só acho que não precisa levar ainda mais flores.

— Mas a Tenten está no hospital... — o rechonchudo bufou — Será que uma cesta de doces é melhor?

— Ela está desacordada, lembra? Não importa tanto se você der flores ou doces, porque ela só vai notar quando acordar...

— Na verdade... — a mais velha se intrometeu — Nardos são flores medicinais e perfumadas, tenho certeza que mesmo dormindo ela vai se sentir melhor com essas pequeninas — sorriu.

O Akimichi abriu um sorriso adorável só de saber que poderia ajudar um pouco a melhorar o estado de Tenten.


	23. Acônitos e Desconfiança

Novamente, Ino estava na saleta escura e desinteressante, esperando para mais uma enxurrada de perguntas de Ibiki. Ela sabia que haveria um julgamento e, como de praxe, haveria um interrogatório antes, ela só não esperava que o interrogatório anterior – que foi interrompido – não iria servir e um novo seria feito.

A loira não cansava de se perguntar como tudo aquilo estava acontecendo. No fundo, ela sabia bem, só não queria acreditar.

— Já começou a buscar perdão por todas as suas atrocidades? — Ibiki perguntou sombrio, olhando-a ainda da porta.

— Como...? — ela chegou a arquear uma sobrancelha.

— Mortes, mais mortes, ainda mais mortes e, por fim, dezenas de pessoas envenenadas ao mesmo tempo. Devo imaginar que estava guardando o seu melhor para o final, heim...

— Não sei do que está falando! — ela se levantou e apoiou as mãos na mesa, era a mesma insinuação que Sakura havia feito a ela.

— Óh, ela não sabe... — a voz saiu debochada, enquanto ele entrava na saleta e sentava-se calmamente à mesa — Basta olhar o relatório bem detalhado que a Haruno fez, tem várias mansões honrosas a você.

A Yamanaka suspiro e sentou-se. Ainda mantendo o olhar irritado, ela foleou página por página, lendo fragmento de todo aquele relatório detalhado. Na maior parte, notou ela, se tratava da explicação do veneno utilizado tanto nas mortes quanto sua versão mais “moderada” utilizado na contaminação dos pacientes do hospital. Estranhamente, eram poderosos demais para passar despercebido por tanto tempo.

— Já chegou na página vinte e três? É minha preferida! — novamente, o tom animadamente debochado de Morino fez com que a garota suspirasse para manter a calma — Nele fica bem claro como você fez tudo...

— Como eu fiz tudo? Eu fiz tudo!? — a voz vacilava entre raiva e surpresa, até mesmo ela estava curiosa em saber o que estava acontecendo e como a culpa poderia ser dela, rapidamente, foleou até chegar na tal página e começou a ler.

_“É normal que plantas ornamentais sejam tóxicas e que isto seja de desconhecimento da população. Normalmente, uma intoxicação não causa nada além de mal-estar, enjoo, coceiras e inchaços no caso de adultos, excerto em plantas mais perigosas, como a Dieffenbachia Seguine – repleta de Oxalato de Cálcio em suas estruturas – e Aconitum Napallus – cujo princípio ativo é o Aconitina. ”_

Neste momento, Ino imediatamente ligou os pontos sobre as mortes e as plantas: ambas conseguem obstruir a garganta das pessoas, matando por asfixia. Ela só não entendia como eram mortes rápidas o suficiente para que ninguém fizesse algo.

— Só se forem ingeridas... — a jovem sussurrou, como se contestasse as informações contidas ali.

— Não precisa se gabar! — ao receber um olhar confuso, Ibiki continuou — É claro que a grande mente dos Yamanaka iria pensar em uma solução para isso, criando um veneno que só de ser inalado, mata em alguns segundos...

— Não faz sentido algum! — ela novamente se levantou — Se fosse assim, quem comprou as flores morreria na floricultura! Eu e minha mãe já estaríamos mortas, assim como todos do clã! — as palavras saíram raivosas.

Tudo o que o investigador fez foi ter uma crise de risos, um claro afronto para todas aquelas verdades.

— Com licença... — Mozuku pediu, adentrando a sala com alguns papéis na mão — Houveram mudanças drásticas no decorrer do julgamento. Ele será amanhã pela manhã.

— Eu não terminei ainda! — Ibiki rosnou, cessando as gargalhadas e olhando o rapaz.

— E não adiantaria terminar... É uma Yamanaka, não apenas uma ninja, ela é alguém com capacidades de dominar a própria mente e as dos outros, por isso, o Hokage pediu para que o julgamento fosse adiantado e contasse com a presença de outros Yamanakas que trabalham na FTIK¹.

— Vão usar aquela máquina? — o homem perguntou com sua raiva se esvaindo.

— Sim...

— E vai ser tudo transmitido?

— Para todos os presentes.

— Ótimo! Se tem algo melhor do que ouvir a confissão de assassinatos, é assistir todos eles comendo algo! — o mais velho se levantou — Vou ir preparar algumas perguntas especiais, não quero deixar nada escapar!

Tanto Mozuku quanto Ino poderiam jurar que o Morino, grandalhão e amedrontador, mais parecia uma criança eufórica e ansiosa para receber algum presente o qual esperou muito. Depois de serem deixados sozinhos naquela pequena sala escura, ambos se entreolharam.

— Foi o melhor que eu pude fazer... — o rapaz comentou tristemente.

— Tudo bem — ela sorriu — Já é mais do que meus amigos conseguiram fazer...

— Não fale assim, tenho certeza de que Sakura e...

— A testa de marquise fez questão de montar um relatório detalhado, colocando a culpa em mim! Aposto que Sai vai acreditar nela, aquele... Aquele...

— Seu namorado?

— Traidor! — ela rosnou — Shikamaru e Choji praticamente me deixam de lado, nem parecem os mesmos de antes! Só ficam comigo para me vigiar... Aposto que desconfiam de mim desde o começo e... — ela foi interrompida.

— E aqueles que estavam na sala do hospital? Hinata, se não me engano, assim como o time de taijutsu...

— Aposto que estão contra mim também, me culpando pela Tenten! — as palavras eram sinal de frustração, enquanto ela andava até a porta — Se ela sobreviver, aposto que também vai me culpar...

Notando o estado da amiga, se é que podia considerar ela assim, Mozuku foi até ela e a abraçou. Não eram como os abraços calorosos de Sai e muito menos os fortes de Sakura, era quase como o abraço de sua mãe, como se ele fosse um irmão mais velho...

— Vai ficar tudo bem...

— Promete? — ela tentava se manter forte, mas ser acusada injustamente já estava acabando com as forças dela.

— Prometo — ele a abraçou um pouco mais — Vou estar lá também, farei com que todos vejam a verdade — sorriu.

— Obrigada...


	24. Narcisos e pura vaidade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uma breve explicação sobre o Narciso, segundo a mitologia grega: Narciso era jovem e belo, despertando a paixão de uma ninfa. Ao recusar os sentimentos da mesma devido a sua vaidade exagerada e pensar que ninguém além de si mesmo o mereceria, ele foi condenado a apaixonar-se pela própria imagem refletida, assim como ela se apaixonou por ele. Vendo seu reflexo na água, ele se afogou tentando alcançar-se. Na beira daquele lago, brotou uma flor que, sendo tão bela bela como ele, foi dado o seu nome (por isso elas são inclinadas, para verem o próprio reflexo).

— Por mim, ela morreria! — Mozuku sentou-se à mesa praticamente se jogando, chamando a atenção das outras três pessoas presentes naquele pequeno estabelecimento fechado.

— Seria fácil forçar ela a se matar com a pressão do julgamento sobre as costas... — um homem loiro comentou um tanto risonho, parecia ser o mais velho entre todos ali.

— Não seja precipitado, um suicídio seria melhor quando ela já estivesse condenada pelo julgamento de todos — dessa vez, um AMBU vestido totalmente de preto e com uma máscara cobrindo o rosto quem falou.

— Parem de falar, vem vindo alguém! — O aviso veio de uma garota, facilmente a mais nova do grupo, também loira.

O silencio se instalou até que alguns passos na rua foram ouvidos, passando direto até que estivesse longe novamente, deixando a conversa continuar:

— Do jeito que ela está, vai se matar sem nem mesmo precisar de interferência! Acredita que ela já até começou a culpar os amigos? Mal posso esperar para que todos vejam como ela os odeia! — O rapaz, antes sempre tão atencioso com Ino, agora batia as mãos na mesa em euforia para derruba-la no chão — Sabe... Eu só acho uma pena eu não ter conseguido me aproximar um pouco mais da mãe dela, imaginem: depois da morte de Yamanaka Ino, a senhora Inoichi adota como filho um pobre rapaz chamado Mozuku, que só não consegue subir de camada porque nunca antes foi membro do clã Yamanaka!

— Ei, ei... Não temos culpa de fazer parte do clã! — a garota falou irritada, colocando as mãos na cintura e encarando o “líder” daquele grupo.

— Mesmo sendo “adotado”, você não conseguiria subir de cargo, cara... — o mais velho riu — Eu sei que lutamos para que não existam mais segredos e coisas do tipo, mas convenhamos que dominar nossas técnicas de alto nível não é da noite para o dia.

— Sempre achei curioso o fato de vocês estarem juntos a tanto tempo, mas não terem ensinado nada ao Mozuku, ele consegue aprender, certo? — a voz fria e desinteressante do AMBU soou como uma ofensa aos dois Yamanakas presentes.

— Não é como se não quiséssemos ensinar, nós só não sabemos! — novamente, a garota pareceu irritada — Está achando que entramos nisso tudo por que? Os clãs não guardam segredinhos idiotas só dos outros não, entre os membros também!

— E é exatamente isso o que mais me irrita. Ver aquela garotinha mimada dominando técnicas que eu nem sequer imagino o nível enquanto não sei mais do que o básico! Sobrevivi na guerra sabe-se lá como, enquanto poderíamos ter tido uma vitória mais simples se os segredos não existissem! — as risadas deste cessaram e ele ficou sério, encarando a figura de preto — E você?

— Imagino que para um Aburame, os segredos do Clã virem à público seria a ruina... — Mozuku comentou, deixando a curiosidade transparecer.

— Errados. Mesmo expostos, nosso tipo de “técnica” continuaria restrita ao clã. — ele endireitou a máscara — Diferente dos outros, não temos muitas barreiras que nos dividem, temos apenas a quantidade de chakra que determina a nossa força. Minha motivação é apenas um desejo de que não sejamos mais a figura ameaçadora com que todos nos imaginam.

— Bom pra vocês! — a mais nova estava claramente desinteressada agora.

— É um motivo um tanto idiota, mas ao menos motivou uma rebelião entre os Aburames também — Mozuku suspirou — Já que estamos aqui, andem logo com isso de esconderem as provas!

— É, anda logo com isso, nanica! — o homem loiro se levantou, olhando em volta — Eu não faço ideia de onde a princesa mimada guarda aquelas coisas...

— E você acha que eu sei!? — a garota quase gritou, irritada, caminhando pelo estabelecimento.

— Tanto faz, pelo menos temos tempo o bastante até notarem o sumiço da chave... — Mozuku comentou sem dar muita importância ao fato — Precisavam ter visto a cara dela de pânico quando falei sobre o Sai, ela saiu tão apressada que nem quis saber sobre a filha, pobrezinha — agora, ele fingia uma certa comoção.

— Vou voltar para o meu campo antes que desconfiem... — foi a única explicação que o AMBU deu enquanto saia daquele lugar, sem conseguir suportar mais a encenação.

Olhando para trás, ele viu a floricultura fechada como se não tivesse ninguém lá dentro. Como tudo conseguia parecer tão normal com toda aquela sujeira escoando por baixo dos panos!?

A pura vaidade de Mozuku estava fazendo-o ser um verdadeiro carrasco para Ino. Sem ele, nada daquilo teria tomado proporções tão amplas como as que se encontravam. Claro, em outras regiões a brutalidade estava sendo usada como ferramenta principal para dar continuidade aquele plano, em contrapartida, tudo era descoberto de forma mais simples e rápida.

Não era hora para se martirizar ou pensar nessas coisas, ele precisava ser ágil!

.

.

.

Não conseguiu dormir nem um segundo, estava cansada de chorar, estava nervosa e ansiosa, tudo o que podia fazer era andar um pouco. Ino caminhava de um lado para outro no pequeno quarto que foi disponibilizado a ela, na verdade, apesar de denominado “quarto”, ela já o encarava como sua cela até o fim de seus dias...

A cela foi aberta com uma rapidez quase inumana e antes mesmo da Yamanaka conseguir fazer qualquer coisa, já havia sido puxada para um canto mais escuro do cômodo e teve a boca tampada por aquele ser misterioso. Ela tentou estapear, se soltar, remexer e até mesmo gritar, mas tudo levou poucos segundos até ela reconhecer aquele puxão como de um amigo.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita, ela já estava calma e sentada ao lado daquela figura totalmente de preto e com o rosto tampado por uma máscara. Os dois ficaram um longo tempo assim, um ao lado do outro e sem falar absolutamente nada... Entretanto, palavras não precisavam ser ditas quando os pensamentos estavam sendo compartilhados.

Foram tantas coisas, tantos pensamentos, mas Ino se manteve calma e controlando muito bem aquela ligação psíquica entre os dois, até que tudo já estava explicado. Por fim, quando o dia já estava começando a raiar, ela fez a única pergunta que não pode ser respondida: _“Como o Sai está? ”._

O quarto já estava claro, graças a uma pequena abertura com grades em uma das paredes. Ino estava com olheiras, apesar de mais calma. O AMBU já se preparava para partir, quando segurou as mãos de Ino e entregou algo a ela.

— Mas pra que um... — dessa vez, ela quem foi interrompida.

— Tem um inseto meu escondido dentro do miolo, precisa colocar isso nele para evitar que consiga fugir.

A Yamanaka acenou positivamente, admirando a flor e nem se dando conta da partida do amigo. Dentre todas as que ele poderia ter pego em sua floricultura, um narciso combinava perfeitamente com Mozuku: dois escravos da vaidade.


	25. Petúnias de mentirinha

Ino estava sentada em sua cela, observando o pouco de céu que a pequena janela de grades a permitia ver. Sem noção alguma de tempo, não foi de se estranhar quando ela se assustou ao notar Mozuku abrindo a porta.

— Ino, está na hora. — A voz saiu séria, com uma certa tristeza agora percebida como falsa.

— Eu posso ao menos me aprontar antes? — Ela nem ao menos quis olhar para ele, não se sentia pronta para começar a encenar como ele vinha fazendo por tanto tempo.

Ela se perguntava se, em algum momento, seus amigos iriam notar que foram enganados assim como ela. Claro, Ino não via outro motivo para Sakura ter a tratado tão mal assim como nenhum deles ter ido ver ela.

— Claro, só não espere um banheiro luxuoso ou algo assim, sabe como as coisas por aqui são — ele riu, tentando minimizar o clima — Bem, tem o banheiro do Ibiki, mas ele deve até mesmo colocar ursos empalhados lá dentro... — as risadas pararam quando Mozuku notou que Ino mantinha-se calada — Desculpe, eu falei o que não deveria, não é?

— Desculpa eu... Só não estou muito bem hoje.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, eu tenho certeza — o rapaz colocou a mão no ombro da “amiga”.

Foi preciso muito controle para que Ino não gritasse e estapeasse a mão de Mozuku, mas ela conseguiu se manter indiferente. Ela também conseguiu ficar ao menos apresentável para o interrogatório, apesar das feições de desesperança.

.

.

.

Quando já estavam na porta de onde seria o interrogatório, a Yamanaka julgou ser o momento certo de entregar a flor.

— Bem, só precisa entrar lá e falar toda a verdade. Eles vão transmitir seus pensamentos, como fazem com acusados perigosos, então tome cuidado caso vá mentir e...

— Mozuku... — ela o interrompeu — Eu queria te entregar isso, por favor.

— Sim?

Ela estendeu a flor, ainda sem encara-lo. Ela não conseguiria olhar nos olhos dele sem falar todas as ofensas que queria... Por outro lado, ele viu aquela atitude como um pequeno flerte de alguém desesperado para uma saída.

— Obrigado — ele pegou a flor com delicadeza — Qual é esta?

— Uma petúnia amarela — mentiu ela — Combina com o que estou sentindo agora, queria dar ela especialmente a você.

— E o que elas falam sobre sentimento?

— Coisas como “estou muito triste por sua causa” e “Você colocou obstáculos na minha vida”, “chega de me magoar”...

Sem mais palavra alguma, a loira deixou que ele mesmo tirasse as próprias conclusões enquanto ela abria as enormes portas da zona de julgamento. Normalmente eram salas sujas onde quem entrasse poderia ter a certeza se estar condenado, mas aquela era diferente.

A sala ampla, caminhos largos, janelas grandes e vários bancos. Os acentos, preenchidos com amigos que Ino jamais esperaria de encontrar ali: Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Tenten – ela estava bem! - , Shikamaru, Choji, Kakashi, Shizune, mas os mais importantes eram a Srª. Inoiche e Sai – Ele estava bem também! -, ambos sentados logo na primeira fileira, ao lado de duas pessoas de seu clã que ela ainda não havia reconhecido.

Foi impossível evitar algumas lagrimas escorrerem, enquanto ela entrava no local sentindo-se até mesmo mais leve. Agora, ela sabia que nada de ruim iria acontecer. Enquanto a tranquilidade reinava no coração de Ino, Mozuku sentia ódio e mais ódio o corroendo por dentro.


	26. Cravo Púrpura

Enquanto Ino tinha lagrimas de alegria escorrendo pelo rosto, Mozuku tinha um verdadeiro mar de água fervendo e ódio circulando pelo corpo. Aquilo não estava nem perto do que ele havia planejado, não esperava em ver a médica e uma das vítimas naquela sala.

Mantendo as feições tranquilas como sempre, ele entrou na sala e sentou-se no lugar mais próximo possível das primeiras fileiras. Ele sorria, sorria apenas por não gargalhar e comemorar antes da jovem Yamanak ser “culpada”.

— Ótimo, todos chegaram. — Ibiki abriu as portas com brutalidade o suficiente para coloca-las ao chão — Trouxeram o equipamento necessário!? Vamos logo com isso!

O investigador não combinava com a tranquilidade daquele lugar. Para o Morino, não importava onde e nem de quem era o julgamento, ele seria imparcial e totalmente eficaz com seu interrogatório.

— Você! — Ele apontou para Ino que, apesar de querer abraçar a todos naquela sala, estava de pé em um canto da sala e aguardando para saber onde deveria ficar — Ali! — Ele apontou para uma cadeira praticamente no meio e em frente a todos, com uma espécie de telão atrás — Todos aqui sabem como isso funciona, então vamos logo com isso...

— Com licença... — Kakashi levantou a mão — Tem pessoas que não fazem a menor ideia de como isso funciona, então, será que poderia?

— Fique à vontade, Rokudaime.

— Apesar de ser um julgamento, não temos advogados ou quaisquer coisas do tipo. Ibiki irá fazer as perguntas e observações que ele achar necessário, poderá a qualquer momento interrogar os aqui presentes e, em caso de dúvidas, poderá usar o equipamento especial do clã Yamanaka para a transmissão de pensamentos. Ao final, ficará decretada a inocência ou não de Ino — mesmo parecendo entediado com tantas explicações, era necessário que Kakashi fizesse isso.

— É um interrogatório com plateia, mais demorado, porque eu não posso usar os meus métodos de tor...

— Métodos eficazes e desnecessários aqui — o Hokage fez questão de interromper.

— A-A minha filha... — se controlando o melhor que podia para manter a calma, a senhora Inoiche começou a falar — Ela é inocente...

— Isso nós estamos aqui para verificar. — Ibiki a interrompeu, apático.

— E vai verificar, ela é inocente. — A mulher respirou fundo e continuou — Mas o culpado será pego, certo? E-Eu não consigo nem imaginar o que vai acontecer caso ele continue fazendo esse tipo de coisa, caso esteja cada vez mais perto e tente fazer algo com a minha filha!

— Cuidaremos disso — tanto Kakashi quanto Ibiki responderam ao mesmo tempo, o que iniciou sussurros e cochichos entre as pessoas.

— Vamos começar! — Ibiki esperou que os ali presentes ficassem no mais extremo silencio — Por que suas flores estavam em todas as cenas? — ele encarou Ino.

— Porque as vítimas compraram elas na floricultura.

— Todas?

— Todas...

— Suspeito, não? Principalmente porque as flores eram as culpadas das mortes.

Mozuku precisou de muito autocontrole para manter sua encenação como amigo da família. A vontade que ele tinha era de se jogar no chão, gargalhando ao ponto de perder o folego, enquanto via a vida de Ino ser arruinada.

O rapaz salivava apenas de imaginar o que viria a seguir: os amigos de Ino a atrapalhando mais do que ajudando, seus cumplices dando as cartadas finais, a médica acusando as flores de Ino. O melhor de tudo seria a herdeira Yamanaka, chorando, sendo levada por Ibiki e mais algum ninja para a cela mais escura que pudessem arrumar, ou, quem sabe, algo ainda pior que prisão perpétua? Seria a realização dos desejos de Mozuku!

— Com licença — a médica de cabelos rosados levantou a mão — Fui eu quem fiz os relatórios e identifiquei cada uma das substancias nas flores. Tal substancia tem fatores muito complexos para que faça efeito, devido a isso, apenas algumas pessoas foram contaminadas.

— Continue — Ibiki encarou Sakura.

— Estar exposto ao sol, ambiente húmido e propicio, sensibilidade já existente às substancias são apenas alguns dos fatores. Em suma, se Ino realmente estivesse envolvida nisso, ela teria sido a mais afetada, porque fica o tempo inteiro em exposição a elas.

— E como explica o veneno estar nas plantas então?

— É colocado momentos antes de saírem da floricultura.

— E como?

— Encontrei a mesma substancia no borrifador que a senhorita Yamanaka usa como fortificante.

Ino fechou os olhos. Quando viu a “testuda” naquela sala, poderia jurar que Sakura estaria ali apenas para ajudá-la, não imaginava que a amiga pudesse dar um passo em falso tão grande.

— Porém... — Sakura retomou a fala — A mistura some com o tempo, ela não notou porque simplesmente perde o efeito depois de algumas horas.

— Está afirmando que ela não sabia? É isso?

— Sim, e eu... — a médica pareceu um tanto temerosa em falar, mas logo prosseguiu.

— Nós temos como provar — Shikamaru e Choji falaram juntos à Sakura.

Cravos púrpuras podem significar todos os sentimentos maldosos que Mozuku tem, mas os bons sentimentos de Sakura, Shikamaru e Choji são, com certeza, muito mais intensos.


	27. Cravo Amarelo

O investigador sorriu de canto, agora haviam três novas presas das quais ele poderia espremer com suas “garras” até ter toda a verdade. Shikamaru Nara e Choji Akimichi eram amigos de Ino e companheiros de time, Sakura Haruno era amiga próxima há anos. Será que ainda continuariam sendo amigos?

— Então provem! — Ibiki sentou-se e aguardou, mantendo seu sorriso intimidador.

— Com licença... — Choji falou baixo, levantando-se — Shikamaru e eu decoramos todos os horários de funcionamento da floricultura. Desde o começo das suspeitas, estivemos com a Ino desde o momento de abrir até o de fechar, vimos ela usando o borrifador várias e várias vezes — notando um suspiro de desinteresse do Morino, o rapaz apressou-se em terminar — E também vimos que ela enche apenas com água e uma vitamina em pó que foi levada para análises.

— O resultado está no relatório. — A médica concluiu.

— Se é assim, de onde ela tirou essa vitamina mágica para plantas? — O homem com marcas no rosto se levantou.

— Fortificante. — A Yamanaka o corrigiu — Não é vitamina mágica e sim fortificante. Compro sempre em um vilarejo próximo, Choji até mesmo me acompanhou da última vez. — A vontade que Ino tinha era de falar que Sai também era uma testemunha, mas esperaria que ele mesmo se pronunciasse.

— E como o fortificante foi alterado?

— Alguém entrou na floricultura e misturou algo com o fortificante. — Finalmente Shikamaru disse algo. — Na verdade, foram duas pessoas.

Mozuku sentiu-se arrepiar por inteiro. O Nara não poderia estar falando de seus ajudantes, poderia? Não... Foram cuidadosos o suficiente, pegaram a chave todas as vezes, até mesmo fizeram uma cópia – que foi perdida em algum momento quando já não era tão mais útil – e sempre limparam muito bem as digitais. Não poderiam ter sido descobertos assim.

O rapaz aquietou-se e sorriu, ignorando todas as suas inseguranças e esperando o restante da explicação.

— Como sabe que foram duas pessoas? — O Morino perguntou calmamente.

— Bem... — um outro rapaz se levantou, acompanhado de seu cão branco — Eu farejei duas pessoas ontem à noite. Elas podem ser as culpadas, porque também tinha o cheiro delas nos fortificantes. — Kiba sorriu mostrando ligeiramente suas presas.

Mozuku, novamente, sentiu-se arrepiar. Um embrulho percorreu de seu estomago até sua cabeça, deixando-o tonto. Se aqueles dois idiotas abrissem a boca, ele seria acusado de tudo! Precisava pensar em algo para se livrar da culpa. Bem, seu cheiro estar lá era normal, certo? Ele e Ino eram amigos...

— Eles estão aqui!? — A senhora Inoiche levantou-se, assustada e um tanto nervosa — Responda logo, mocinho!

— Sim, sim... — Kiba olhou em volta — Eles! — Olhou diretamente para os dois Yamanakas restantes.

— O que!? Nós não...! — A garota foi impedida de continuar falando por alguns latidos de Akamaru, que já estava de frente para os dois e parecia disposto a atacar ao menor movimento — Não pode nos culpar assim!

— Vocês!? — A Srª estava desconcertada — COMO TIVERAM CORAGEM DE FAZER ISSO!?

— Podemos explicar perfeitamente. — O homem de cabelos cumpridos tentou se defender — Foi tudo um grande...

— SOMOS DO MESMO CLÃ!

— Vamos dar uma pequena pausa, certo? — Kakashi se levantou calmamente, tentando apaziguar tudo, enquanto Shizune tentava dar alguma assistência para a mãe de Ino.

.

.

.

Do lado de fora daquela sala, Sai, Sakura e Shizune amparavam a Yamanaka mais velha e pareciam ignorar o mundo ao seu redor, ou melhor, pareciam querer fingir que Ino nem ao menos existia. Kiba acompanhou os outros dois membros Yamanaka para uma sala de interrogatório diferente, Ibiki estava com eles. Os outros jovens estavam reunidos e conversando entre si, felizes, como se aquele lugar não colocasse nem um grama de pressão sobre as costas deles.

Bem, pelo menos era isso o que Ino via ao seu redor.

A única pessoa além dela que continuava apreensiva e impactada por tudo era Mozuku. O rapaz permaneceu na sala, sentado, pálido como uma vela e tentando se controlar e não falar nada que o complicasse.

Não demorou muito até que o desanimo de Ino fosse notado por todos, não que isso mudasse o fato de que ninguém se aproximava dela. Por mais que ela entendesse as circunstancias em que estavam, entendesse que talvez fosse expressamente proibido se aproximarem dela, entendesse que não poderia ficar conversando, no fundo, ela estava desapontada com todos por sentir-se só.

.

.

.

Não era apenas Ino que se sentia sozinha.

Mozuku também sentia-se abandonado e um tanto desapontado com seu próprio descuido: do que adiantou não deixar digitais, vestígios e evidencias se foi tudo em vão!? Tudo por se esquecer daquele maldito vira-latas chamado Kiba...

O rapaz começava a sentir ódio novamente!

Se arrependia amargamente de não ter lidado com isso como os grupos estavam fazendo nos outros países: uma guerra interna, chacina, assassinatos e raiva sendo acalmada por sangue.

.

.

.

Do lado de fora daquele prédio, Kakashi divagava tranquilamente sobre o que faria. Culpava-se em parte por tudo ter tomado proporções tão grandes e, em outra parte, por não ter investido em uma investigação mais aprofundada logo de cara.

Se pudesse, ele presentearia a si mesmo com um cravo amarelo. Flor delicada e vivida, mas que significa o que ele estava sentindo: desapontamento.


	28. Cravos Roxos

Mozuku precisava ser rápido, precisava pensar em alguma desculpa e precisava se livrar daquele lugar. Tudo o que passava por sua cabeça eram cenas em que Ino ria de sua desgraça... Não! Ele não poderia deixar algo assim acontecer! Ele quem iria da desgraçada dela!

E como faria isso?

Os amigos estavam empenhados em ajuda-la, Ibiki parecia estar sendo convencido pela verdade, Kakashi estava alheio o suficiente para declarar que até mesmo as flores eram inocentes.

E o que restava?

Sim... Oh, sim! O telão e o equipamento Yamanaka! Ino iria ser condenada pelo próprio clã!

.

.

.

Sai tinha deixado a Srª Inoichi aos cuidados de Sakura em uma das salas. Certificou-se de que não era nenhum lugar assustador ou algo do tipo, não queria causar ainda mais mal-estar em ninguém. Agora, apressado, ele iria cuidar de uma outra Yamanaka...

Passos, corredores vazios, uma pequena corrida e mais passos, mais corredores... O percurso parecia ter dobrado de tamanho até que, finalmente, ele conseguiu avistar a grande porta da sala de julgamento. Perto dela, havia um grupo de jovens ninjas conversando, mas nenhum sinal de Ino.

— Está procurando pela Ino? — Choji notou o rapaz apressado e, ao receber um aceno positivo, continuou — Ela se escondeu em algum lugar, estava triste...

— Triste?

— Acho que ela não deve ter notado que somos proibidos de falar com ela... — Tenten parecia pensativa e um tanto culpada.

— Ela só deve ter ficado preocupada com a mãe — Hinata falou tão baixo que, caso não estivesse tudo tão silencioso agora, ninguém teria ouvido.

— A Ino só precisa de um tempo... — a voz de Shikamaru era tranquila — Quando recomeçar você chama ela.

Controlando todas as suas vontades de ir até a namorada e tentar a ajudar de alguma maneira a se sentir melhor, Sai apenas acenou positivamente e esperou junto com os outros.

Uma das regras era de que os envolvidos não poderiam falar absolutamente nada com a “plateia”, nem mesmo durante o interrogatório, podendo ter até mesmo uma sentença caso isso acontecesse.

.

.

.

Mais do que nunca, a jovem Yamanaka sentia-se uma florzinha roxa: a representação da solidão.

Seus amigos nem mesmo acenaram para ela, preferiram a ignorar. Talvez se não estivessem escondendo tudo dela desde antes, a chateação por conta disso não fosse tão grande agora. Ino imaginava que eles estavam diferentes e que se manteriam assim até mesmo depois de ela ser inocentada... Se fosse inocentada.

Sua mãe estava mal e foi amparada por uma das testemunhas mais importantes. Sem Sakura lá, falando que não era culpa dela, quem iria ajudar? Choji e Shikamaru eram bons amigos, mas não eram tão fundamentais quanto ela...

Kiba, um dos poucos que também poderiam ajuda-la, simplesmente sumiu! Foi junto com Ibiki para sabe-se lá onde fazer o interrogatório daqueles dois traidores. Tão traidores quanto Mozuku.

Tenten, Hinata, Lee e Shino, amigos que a ignoraram. Se não iriam ajudar, não iriam dar forças a ela, não iriam fazer nada, pra que foram lá!? Rir dela? Iriam ser como Mozuku, no fim das contas!?

... E se... E se todos fossem como Mozuku? E se todos estivessem prontos para a apunhalar pelas costas e esquecer lá?

DROGA!

Eram tantos pensamentos, tantos sentimentos, tantas coisas que estavam deixando Ino desnorteada e embaralhada. Tudo o que ela queria era chorar, coisa que ela tentou privar-se até o último momento. Havia prometido para si mesma que seria forte e teria que ser! Seus amigos a ajudando ou não, ela seria forte. Mozuku sendo pego ou não, ela seria forte. Sua mãe precisava que ela fosse forte. Sai... Foi por causa dele que ela aprendeu a ser forte.

Um pequeno sorriso brotou no meio de tantas e tantas lagrimas que escorriam junto com as dúvidas que eram geradas. Sai estava lá e iria ajudar ela! Mesmo tendo-a traído antes, ele iria ajuda-la, certo?

... Onde ele estava agora se não estava ali, ao lado dela?

O sorriso se desfez e mais lagrimas brotaram. Ino sentia-se como uma de suas flores quando tem suas pétalas arrancadas. Fica murcha, triste, curvada para o chão.

.

.

.

Mozuku permaneceu sozinho naquela sala. Estava cheio de forças novamente e pronto para prender Ino em suas armadilhas, afinal, ele trabalhou anos e anos com Inoichi e sabia perfeitamente o que aquela aparelhagem era capaz de fazer, sabia como a mente funciona, sabia como enganar alguém.

Ibiki entrou quase derrubando as portas. Junto a ele entraram todos os outros que estavam do lado de fora, deixando apenas três lugares vazios: o de Ino, o de sua mãe e o de Kakashi.

Despreocupado, o rapaz preferiu ignorar a falta deles e continuar tramando detalhadamente seus passos. Ele sairia impune de lá, ele seria o inocente por mais que falassem o contrário!

.

.

.

— Ino...

Aquela voz tão amável fez com que a garota olhasse ao seu redor. Quem iria ir atrás dela ali? Estava tão bem escondida em um canto da saleta que mais parecia uma cela em que havia estado antes.

— Mãe? — Os olhos azuis finalmente pararam de lacrimejar — Está melhor?

— Claro, não sou tão fraca assim, sabia? — A mais velha sorriu — Vamos? — Por fim, estendeu a mão para ela.

— Precisamos ir, a parte final vai começar...

Era a voz de Kakashi e vinha do corredor, ele sabia que ela estava lá o tempo todo? De qualquer jeito, ela precisava retomar a postura e seguir para a sua liberdade.


	29. Cravo de duas cores e pessoa de duas caras

Ino ficou em silencio durante toda a caminhada até a sala de julgamentos. Ela estava de mãos dadas com a mãe, mas ainda estava nervosa. Kakashi ia na frente das duas e, assim que chegou nas grandes portas da sala, ele as abriu sem cerimónia nenhuma e andou calmamente até seu lugar, esperando para que as outras duas fizessem o mesmo.

Porém, quando a Yamanaka mais jovem estava próxima de sua cadeira, Ibiki fez sinal para que ela parasse.

— Vamos para uma forma diferente de interrogatório agora — anunciou ele, sem nem ao menos olha-la. Estava ocupado demais lendo alguns papéis que tinha nas mãos.

— Os aparelhos... — ela encarou o maquinário que seu pai costumava usar em prisioneiros, claro, agora era uma versão bem mais moderna.

A Yamanaka sentiu calafrios só de se imaginar com aquela máquina bisbilhotando sua mente. Ela sabia operar aquilo, mas estava fora de questão que fizesse algo, já que era a suspeita. Sobrava Mozuku, que com certeza sabia como manipular as informações e, finalmente, a faria ser condenada como ele tanto queria.

— Se quiser explicar como vai funcionar agora... — Morino olhou para o Rokudaime, deixando os papéis de lado — e você, para o seu lugar — indicou para Ino onde ficar, de pé, bem em frente ao maquinário.

Confusa, a Yamanaka evitou olhar diretamente para os outros. Estava imaginando o que iriam fazer agora, provavelmente consultar os outros para chegarem em alguma conclusão antes de explorarem a sua mente. Todavia, ela deixou seus pensamentos de lado quando Kakashi se levantou.

— Bem... — o Kage deu uma rápida passada de olhar sobre todos — Usualmente usamos este tipo de aparelho para explorar a mante de criminosos perigosos, com coragem o suficiente para manterem-se calados sob o interrogatório do Ibiki — neste momento, o investigador grandalhão deu uma risada abafada — Mas hoje vamos utilizar de um jeito diferente. As testemunhas é que serão avaliadas.

O silencio que todos faziam deram lugar a vários murmúrios, todos estavam confusos afinal.

— SILÊNCIO! — Ibiki se exaltou, fazendo com que todos se comportassem novamente — A explicação ainda não terminou.

— O operador do aparelho será Mozuku, com o auxílio das habilidades de Ino...

Neste momento, Ino sentiu um mal-estar a atingir completamente. Era ainda mais desesperador ele manipular as outras pessoas, mais suscetíveis na opinião dela, do que ela própria.

— E quem vai fazer as perguntas será Ino Yamanaka, assim como Ibiki Morino.

— E-eu!? — os olhos azuis ficaram arregalados — Mas eu sou a acusada e...

— É a sua chance de se defender, espero que saiba o que está fazendo — foi tudo o que Kakashi disse antes de se sentar — Usar o aparelho é opcional.

Demorou certo tempo até que a jovem Yamanaka entendesse o que estava acontecendo. Kakashi sabia, ele sabia de algum jeito que nem mesmo ela imaginava, o que Mozuku estava fazendo. Aquela era a chance dela para vencer aquela pessoa baixa, mas vencer ele usando as mesmas táticas. Ela precisaria ser cuidadosa, não queria embaralhar os amigos e muito menos comprometer alguém de alguma forma...

— A primeira pessoa vai ser... — o investigador parecia não se atentar para o clima daquela sala, Morino se assemelhava com uma criança escolhendo um brinquedo novo — Você! — ele apontou para Lee.

.

.

.

O sobrancelhudo encarava os outros um tanto constrangido por estar sentado ali. Ele não entendia bem o que deveria fazer, muito menos o que iriai acontecer...

— Tudo pronto para a primeira pergunta — Mozuku anunciou, se atrevendo a sorrir enquanto encarava Ino.

Rock Lee não era uma testemunha de absolutamente nada. O máximo que poderia perguntar é como ele e Tenten haviam caído daquele penhasco e... Isso!

— Lee, você e Tenten foram fazer uma missão perto de um vilarejo que ficava acima de um penhasco, certo?

— Eu não lembro bem... — talvez por culpa do nervosismo, pensou ele.

— Lembra que você e Tenten caíram naquela cachoeira?

— Na verdade não... — o sobrancelhudo sorriu sem graça, estava tendo lapsos de memória.

— Mas eu me lembro! — Tenten resmungou — Aquele treinamento IDIOTA em que você me amarrou nas suas costas!

Ibiki pensou em pedir para a garota sair da sala por ter se alterado e se metido no que não deveria, porém, as memórias de Rock Lee começaram a passar pela máquina e foram visíveis na espécie de telão para a qual o equipamento as projetava, mostrada para todos.

O rapaz realmente estava fazendo um treinamento bem “incomum”, quando ele e a amiga caíram do tal penhasco, sendo salvos por Choji e, depois, ajudados por Ino. Quando a Mitsashi já havia se cansado das bobagens que o amigo fazia, Ino o aconselhou a pegar uma flor e pedir desculpas.

— Como exatamente isso pode provar algo? — Ibiki encarou a acusada.

— Isso prova onde eu fui, e, se notou bem, também mostra de onde veio a lótus que infectou Tenten.

— Então você realmente aceitou as desculpas dele? — Agora o investigador olhava diretamente para a Mitsashi.

— Somos companheiros de equipe... — a garota respondeu sem muita animação, desviando o olhar e pensando se realmente era uma justificativa válida para aceitar todas as idiotices na qual era metida.

— Troquem de lugar — ele ordenou e, prontamente, Tenten e Lee obedeceram — Pode começar as perguntas — encarou Ino.

— Tenten, quando você caiu na floricultura... — ela fez uma pequena pausa, era doloroso só de imaginar que até mesmo a amiga poderia estar morta agora — Do que se lembra daquele dia?

— De ter ido primeiro na sua casa porque uma pessoa inconveniente que não vou falar que é o Lee — a morena exagerou um tanto na infantilidade, mas estava irritada com o amigo — me pediu para tomar conta daquela flor azul.

No telão, apareceram as imagens de Tenten indo até a casa da Yamanaka e pedindo ajuda para Ino. Não havia nada demais naquilo, parecia tudo normal: enquanto Ino trocava a flor de vaso, Tenten e ela conversavam sobre várias coisas.

— Um momento! — pediu Ibiki, se aproximando mais do telão — Você se lembra dela espirrando alguma coisa na flor, certo?

— Sim, era algum remédio em um borrifador — Tenten respondeu.

— Consegue ser mais específica?

— Era... Era um fortificante!

— Algo melhor do que isso? — Ibiki ainda não estava satisfeito com apenas aquilo.

— Tinha uma cor meio estranha, esverdeada... — a Mitsashi não entendia bem o motivo de tantas perguntas, muito menos o motivo de Ino estar com os olhos marejados agora.

— F-Fui eu... — a loira balançou negativamente a cabeça — Eu não acredito que eu coloquei veneno na sua flor...

— Então você confirma que tentou envenenar ela? — o investigador sorriu de canto, anotando algo em uma folha de papel.

— Eu não sabia! Eu tinha acabado de acordar, mas a cor do fortificante é branca e eu... Eu... — Ino estava nervosa demais para continuar aquilo — Juro que eu não notei nada de estranho e...

— Ino! — a morena sorriu enquanto interrompia a outra — Eu tinha acordado você e fiquei falando sem parar. Eu não acho que você tenha culpa em algo.

Aquela afirmativa fez com que, instantaneamente, a coragem de Ino avançasse um pouco mais do que o nervosismo. Tenten confiava nela apesar de tudo, entendia que não teve culpa alguma do que aconteceu... Talvez seus amigos realmente confiassem nela como sempre.

Enquanto a jovem Yamanaka começava a se sentir mais calma novamente, Mozuku rangia os dentes de tanta irritação. Maldita a hora em que Ibiki começou com aquelas perguntas! Do que adiantava ele criar tantas insinuações sobre Ino se, no final, aquela garota irritante foi inocentada por isso!?

De qualquer jeito, o interrogatório iria continuar e ele teria novas chances...

Tenten entendeu que sua parte já havia terminado e voltou para seu lugar, enquanto a máquina era ajustada para o...

— Próximo! — Ibiki rugiu apontando para Kiba.

O rapaz se levantou na mesma hora e foi até o local, um tanto temeroso de pensar em alguma coisa que não devesse aparecer para os outros.

— Pode mandar — o rapaz encarou Ino, um tanto ansioso por saber o que deveria responder.

— Como identificou os intrusos da floricultura? — a loira perguntou sem a menor dificuldade em pensar naquela questão.

— Eu tenho que ir falando junto ou só me lembrar o que eu fiz?

— O que você se lembrar agora vai ser projetado e visível para todos por causa da máquina e de Ino. Você pode narrar as memórias se achar necessário. — Mozuku explicou calmamente.

— E essa coisa é segura? — o Inuzuka insistiu.

— Completamente segura, é praticamente automática. Se não fosse a necessidade das habilidades Yamanaka, qualquer um iria poder operar ela — o rapaz sorriu.

Mozuku lutava por esse ideal distorcido, um mundo onde todos pudessem usar quaisquer técnicas que quisesse, independente do clã. O rapaz acreditava veemente que, em um futuro próximo, ele finalmente teria a possibilidade de não precisar de ninguém para usar aquilo além dele mesmo.

— Bem... — Kiba se esforçou um pouco para lembrar da maior quantidade de detalhes possíveis do dia em que foi ajudar Shino a pegar as encomendas — Nos fundos, naquele lugar cheio de flores e tudo mais, tinha o cheiro da Ino junto...

— Eu fico lá bastante tempo.

— Também tinha o cheiro da sua mãe e... — o rapaz tentou se concentrar em pular a parte do ensaio fotográfico com Akamaru, em vão — Droga! — Suas bochechas ficaram avermelhadas enquanto algumas risadinhas abafadas foram ouvidas — Tinha cheiro de uns outros, quando fui investigar a floricultura, tinha o mesmo cheiro daquele cara e daquela garota. Já posso ir? — um emburrado Kiba perguntou.

— Apressado para ir tirar fotos com o seu cachorro? — o investigador deu um sorriso de canto, olhando o rapaz ir para o lugar onde estava antes. As bochechas de Kiba ainda estavam vermelhas e até mesmo Akamaru parecia estar envergonhado pelo que o dono havia mostrado — Sua vez... — o homem apontou para Hinata.

Um tanto nervosa, a ex-Hyuuga se sentou na cadeira e desviou o olhar para as mãos, completamente vermelha.

Ino sabia perfeitamente sobre o que perguntar a ela:

— O que lembra de ter comido no hospital que possa ter ligação com os envenenamentos?

— E-Envenenamentos? — Hinata repetiu um pouco confusa e depois balançou a cabeça negativamente — Eu voltei para casa, não sei o que possa ter envenenado as pessoas que estavam lá...

— É verdade, você foi embora mais cedo naquele dia... — agora Ino precisava pensar em alguma outra pergunta.

— Lembra de ter notado algo estranho? — Morino quem perguntou.

— Na verdade, sim... — todos olharam atentamente para Hinata — Um rapaz foi procurar pela Ino e eles saíram do quarto juntos, depois o Sai quem foi procurar ela e...

— Que rapaz era esse? — Ibiki cruzou os braços, mais sério.

— Era o Mozuku — Ino quem o respondeu.

— Ele parecia estar bastante preocupado com você, era um assunto sério? — mesmo sem notar, Hinata estava fazendo com que Mozuku mantivesse a imagem que queria.

— Eu fui avisa-la sobre o julgamento. Sei que é contra as regras, mas fiquei preocupado e... — o duas caras foi interrompido, para a sorte da Yamanaka.

— Choji Akimichi, sua vez — Morino o chamou, cortando aquelas explicações mentirosas e avançando para o próximo a se sentar naquela cadeira.

Ino permaneceu calada. A vontade que tinha era de gritar quem era o culpado, mas ela deixaria isso para quando tivesse certeza que Mozuku não pudesse se esquivar de alguma forma. Agora, haviam inúmeras perguntas as quais Ino queria fazer para Choji, mas escolher apenas uma por vez era um trabalho árduo.

Quando o amigo já estava na cadeira, a Yamana ainda pensava em todas as coisas que precisavam ser explicadas, escolhendo para ser a primeira delas:

— Você sabia que a floricultura iria ser investigada quando saímos de Konoha?

— Não — o Akimichi respondeu sem encarar a amiga.

— Você sabia sobre as investigações?

— Sabia — respondeu ainda sem olhar para ela.

— E como você ajudou o Shikamaru nisso?

— É meio difícil explicar, mas... — o rechonchudo coçou a nuca.

No telão começaram a aparecer várias imagens rápidas de Choji observando a floricultura de longe, olhando a lista de encomendas que a amiga havia feito, e, quando passaram a noite no vilarejo, ele aproveitou Ino estar fora do quarto para ter certeza absoluta que não havia nada escondido nas coisas dela.

— Você mexeu nas minhas coisas!?

— Foi por uma boa causa!

— Eu bem que estranhei você ter tantas balas no caminho de volta!

— Você nem ia comer todas elas mesmo!

— O que importa é: você achou alguma coisa? — Ibiki interrompeu os dois.

— Não. Tudo estava exatamente de acordo com a lista de compras e não havia nada de incomum nas sementes. Eu também mandei elas para análise quando chegamos...

— Se é assim... — o investigador olhou para os outros, se decidindo quem seria o próximo.


	30. Dia de Cravos Brancos

A tensão tomava conta de todos.

Faltava praticamente metade dos presentes passar por aquela curta sessão de perguntas, mas nada estava muito claro ainda. Todos naquela sala sabiam que Ino era inocente, mas nem todos sabiam quem era o culpado.

Ibiki Morino parecia estar fazendo suspense por puro prazer, prolongando a angustia e a ansiedade de Ino por nada.

— Que tal você agora? — o investigador olhou para a garota de cabelo róseos.

Sem nem mesmo esboçar algum sinal de tensão sobre a escolha, Sakura sentou-se na cadeira com a aparelhagem e se manteve tranquila e séria. Ino, por outro lado, estava mais apreensiva do que das outras vezes. Sakura poderia salva-la de qualquer acusação, mas também poderia dar sua sentença de culpa.

A Yamanaka já havia notado que Ibiki, apesar de fazer poucas perguntas, se atentava à cada detalhe. Também havia outra pessoa que, possivelmente, estava analisando cada fator: Kakashi.

— E então? — a Haruno encarou Ino — Não quer me perguntar nada?

— Não é isso, é só que... — sentindo uma pontada de dúvida se realmente deveria perguntar algo, a loira continuou — As pessoas do hospital, elas estão bem agora?

— Novas em folha, como se nunca tivessem sido envenenadas.

— E como aconteceu esse “envenenamento coletivo”? — Ibiki sorriu de canto.

Para o temor de Ino, a única resposta cabível para aquela pergunta seria ser acusada. Sakura havia a acusado naquele dia e além: Ibiki estava lá no final da briga e deve ter ouvido coisa ou outra.

Não! Sakura jamais iria acusar ela como algo assim, estava ali para provar sua inocência!

De todo modo, restava agora que Sakura respondesse e sanasse todas aquelas incertezas.

— Os sintomas surgiram, inicialmente, em um total de cinco pessoas. Pouco mais de meia hora depois, o número já havia aumentado para quarenta pessoas — a médica começou a explicar e, no telão, começaram a surgir suas lembranças de como coordenou toda a equipe.

— E qual a causa? — Parecendo estar um tanto desinteressado pela resposta, o investigador anotou apenas uma coisa ou outra e depois encarou Sakura e Mozuku, que estava atrás dela — Que cara é essa, rapaz? Quer falar algo, é?

— Na verdade... — começou ele — Me lembro de Ino levar algumas bebidas para os amigos depois que conversamos. A-Apenas isso, mas é uma coisa idiota de se pensar, certo? — Fingindo ser o mais ameno que poderia, Mozuku sorriu e encarou a médica, esperando a resposta dela.

— É um ponto interessante de ressaltar, já que os envenenamentos realmente foram causados por ingestão de líquidos — Shizune quem respondeu, se intrometendo, parecendo ignorar a cara feia com que Ibiki a encarava e continuando sua teoria mais para si do que para os outros ali presentes: — Faria sentido ela primeiro ter feito uma espécie de roleta-russa com as outras visitas de Tenten e, no final, ela poderia ter aproveitado a hora do almoço para terminar tudo...

— Porém — Sakura interviu — As doses foram ministradas baixas o suficiente para que ninguém notasse.

— Provavelmente ela misturou na água do hospital, seria fácil já que ela tem acesso à praticamente todas as alas por ser uma médica — Shizune continuou com sua teoria, parecendo realmente acreditar nela.

Ino sentia-se com várias borboletas no estomago, ou melhor, várias vespas só de imaginar o quão desfavorável sua situação estava agora. Mozuku, entretanto, se controlava para não rir de como aquela Yamanaka estava sendo traída por quem confiava.

— Você parece estar com muita vontade de sentar nessa cadeira — Morino chamou a atenção da médica mais velha que, na mesma hora, se levantou. Shizune estava realmente proposta a ser uma testemunha — Sabe o que fazer... — o investigador olhou para a de cabelos róseos, esperando que ela cedesse seu lugar para a outra.

Quando a troca já havia terminado, Shizune esperava para sua primeira pergunta. Ino parecia confusa demais entre perguntar algo e se afundar em mais desconfiança ainda ou deixar que Ibiki fizesse suas indagações e, talvez, piorasse ainda mais sua situação.

É melhor se afundar sozinha, pensou a loira, respirando fundo e finalmente perguntando:

— Eu quem envenenei a todos? — A loira tinha o olhar sério, decisivo. Enrolar e chegar no mesmo lugar estava sendo desgastante demais, o melhor era passar para uma abordagem direta.

— Não — a mais velha sorriu, deixando tanto Ino como todos os outros completamente confusos.

— E-E suas teorias? E sobre eu ter tido todas as oportunidades? E tudo o que falou até agora!? — exaltou-se.

— Tudo não passa de uma teoria... — mantendo o sorriso, Shizune continuou — Você realmente teve todas essas chances perfeitas, mas não foi você quem mexeu na água do hospital.

No telão, começaram a aparecer cenas do dia em questão, ainda pela manhã. Shizune estava indo ver o estado de Tenten e verificar como andaram as coisas durante sua ausência devido à reunião. Quando ela já estava em frente ao prédio, notou uma movimentação estranha no terraço, pareciam AMBU’s.

— Quais medidas você tomou? — O investigador finalmente pronunciou algo.

— Primeiro, verifiquei se havia algo de errado lá. Não achei nada, então segui com o que eu deveria fazer... Só quando todo o alvoroço começou é que eu percebi o descuido que tive ao procurar alguma coisa no terraço... — a mulher encarou o chão.

— Não foi sua culpa! — Ino, ainda atordoada por tudo, apressou-se em falar — Se tem algum culpado aqui, alguém que realmente merece sentar nessa cadeira e ser obrigado a responder perguntas é o...

— Nara! — Ibiki apontou para o rapaz que na mesma hora desfez a cara de paisagem.

— Shikamaru!?

— Eu!?

A Yamanaka e todos os outros presentes encararam o moreno em silencio, confusos com a tomada de decisão do detetive. Lentamente, o rapaz caminhou até a aparelhagem e se sentou.

— Por que eu estou aqui? — Nem mesmo ele entendia bem o que poderia falar para ajudar, além, é claro, de dar a certeza de que Ino é inocente porque se manteve ao lado dela o tempo todo.

— Calado! Quem faz as perguntas aqui sou eu. — Ibiki, com sua simpatia ácida, começou — Se não me engano, foi você quem liderou a investigação na floricultura, certo?

— Sim...

— Você estava me investigando? — Embasbacada, Ino encarava tanto Shikamaru quanto as lembranças de ele procurando qualquer pista que fosse na floricultura já vazia.

— E o que você encontrou com as investigações?

— Não tanto quanto eu esperava achar... — o Nara suspirou — Além daqueles dois que o Kiba farejou, não havia rastro nenhum de culpado e, como nem aquele cara e nem a garota falaram nada no interrogatório de agora há pouco... Vai ser problemático provar que a Ino é inocente.

— Arruma algum jeito! — a Yamanaka suplicou, desesperada. Se nem Shikamaru havia pensado em algo por todo esse tempo, ela realmente estava perdida.

— Nesse caso... — fazendo um mistério desnecessário, o Nara completou — A Ino é inocente.

— Você não pode simplesmente falar isso e achar que está tudo bem! — Ino tentava manter a calma, mas sentia-se com duas vontades quase a rasgando ao meio: uma era de ir para o colo de sua mãe e chorar, chorar e chorar. A outra era de ir até Shikamaru e acertar alguns socos, até que a mente dele voltasse a funcionar como sempre.

— O que quer que eu fale? Que você estava estranha, falando coisas como “assassinato” e “morte” a todo momento? Falar que você estava com as vítimas, momentos antes das mortes? Que você poderia ter feito o veneno? Que você é a culpada? — O moreno já havia se levantado da cadeira e ido em passos lentos até a amiga — Você é inocente e é nisso que eu acredito, não importam as provas.

— Sh-shikamaru... — a voz saiu num sussurro. Agora Ino sentia uma nova vontade: a de abraçar o amigo e chorar no ombro dele.

— Todos aqui acreditam que você é a inocente, Ino... — Choji se levantou também, indo até os dois.

— Se estamos aqui hoje, é só para provar que você não é a culpada — Sakura sorriu.

— Pessoal... — a loira já tinha os olhos marejados, abraçando cada companheiro de equipe com um braço e sentindo-se no céu com aquelas “confissões”.

Olhando a tudo e sentindo mais ódio do que nunca, Mozuku teve que se controlar ao máximo para falar da maneira mais educada que conseguia:

— Então, quem é o culpado?

Todos deram uma pausa no momento de alegria e se entreolharam, olharam o nada, olharam para si mesmo até que, finalmente, olharam para Kakashi e esperaram por uma resposta.

— Isso é bem simples... — o homem de cabelos brancos se levantou e sentou-se na cadeira, tranquilamente — Estamos aqui para provar a inocência de Ino em um julgamento E descobrir quem é o culpado.

— Descobrir? Você disse descobrir? Ele está aqui, então? — a Srª Inoichi, que até agora estava se mantendo controlada em seu lugar, finalmente se levantou — Você deixa o culpado ficar perto de nós, assim!? Perto da minha filha!?

— Ele esteve perto dela por bem mais tempo do que imagina, se não fez nada, não é agora que vai fazer... — Kakashi respondeu tranquilamente.

— E-E... E quem é essa pessoa, então? Você sabe ou não quem é o culpado!?

— Eu sei! — o Rokudaime deu uma risada baixa — É o Sai.

Todos ficaram em silencio. A Sr.ª Inoichi teve que ser apoiada por Shizune para conseguir voltar até seu lugar. Todos estavam sentindo o peso daquela sala, todos excerto Sai. O rapaz se manteve sentado, no mesmo lugar, olhando tranquilo para Ino.

— E-ele... — Ino começou sua explicação — É impossível ser ele! Não foi ele! Foi o...

— Como você pode saber que não é ele? — Kakashi a interrompeu, se levantando e olhando a garota mais de perto.

— Eu senti a presença dele perto de mim o tempo todo! Não tem como ter sido ele!

— Se é isso, então só sobra uma pessoa aqui nesta sala — Ibiki começou — Uma pessoa esperta, inteligente o bastante para conseguir enganar essa máquina e meus métodos de interrogatório, alguém que ninguém suspeitaria, alguém que ninguém nunca pensou ter capacidade de fazer isso...

Enquanto o investigador falava, calmamente, Shino caminhou até a cadeira e se posicionou com o maquinário. De relance, olhou para Mozuku e depois encarou Ino.

— Deve estar se perguntando como eu posso... — antes de conseguir completar, o Aburame foi interrompido.

— FOI VOCÊ, SHINO!? — Kiba só não pulou em cima dele porque Shikamaru e Choji o seguraram na hora — Seu desgraçado! Eu bem que estranhei você estar sumindo mais que o normal!

— Não, Kiba... — Kakashi suspirou.

— Ele estragou todo o desfecho, estava ficando tão divertido... — Morino resmungou.

— Precisavam de provas contra o assassino. Eu sou a prova. — o rapaz terminou de explicar — Ino, você poderia, por gentileza? — Ele apontou para o telão.

— C-Certo!

Ainda confusa em como tudo terminou daquele jeito, a Yamanaka começou a projetar os pensamentos do amigo para que todos conseguissem ver. Ela sabia que ele era um espião, ela sabia sobre ele, mas nunca imaginou que ele iria poder ajuda-la naquele momento.

Cenas em que Mozuku parecia mais lunático tramando suas atrocidades começaram a aparecer. Cenas conde ele comandava alguns AMBU’s, cenas onde ele se infiltrava no setor de arquivos e pegava cópias de tudo, cenas onde ele batia as mãos, orgulhoso de suas maldades.

Enquanto isso, o finalmente acusado, tentava caminhar até a porta. Mozuku nunca iria aceitar que perdeu, ele se recusava a desistir, mesmo sabendo que a partir do momento em que abrisse aquela porta, seria considerado um fugitivo do mais alto ranque de periculosidade.

— Devem estar se perguntando o motivo de eu não ter provas sobre os envenenamentos na água... — Shino começou — Isso é devido a eu estar ocupado com...

— A petúnia, digo, o narciso! — Ino ficou paralisada, assim como todos na sala.

Assim que ouviu aquele nome de flor, o rapaz a pegou do bolso e, em seguida, olhou para os outros. Todos olhavam para o telão em uma tentativa de descobrir o que havia nela. Aproveitando a distração, Mozuku fugiu do lugar o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam.

— Eu pedi para o Shino arrumar um jeito de Mozuku não poder sair empune — Kakashi completou.

— Utilizei um pequeno Rinkaichu adormecido, ao meu sinal, ele vai sair da flor e...

Cenas de vários e vários “experimentos” com os Rinkaichu começaram a aparecer. Corpos se tornavam irreconhecíveis em segundos, era exatamente a mesma “praga” que Torune. Muito chocados, todos começaram a murmurar que aquela pessoa merecia realmente um fim tão terrível como aquele, todos, excerto Ino.

— E como sabia que ele iria fugir? — A garota ainda estava chocada demais com tudo.

— Eu posso não ter conseguido provar que ele era o culpado, mas consegui prever os movimentos dele — Shikamaru sorriu.

— E Shino é a melhor pessoa do mundo para não ser notada — Choji sorriu.

.

.

.

Depois de quase uma hora de conversas naquela sala, Ino sentia-se finalmente livre de todo o peso que ela quase foi condenada de arcar pelo resto da vida. A loira estava sorrindo novamente, conversando com os amigos, parecendo que toda a confiança entre eles jamais tivesse sido abalada.

Aos poucos, todos começaram a se despedir e sair daquela sala, queriam retomar a vida, assim como a jovem Yamanaka planejava fazer.

Quando ela já estava quase saindo também, acompanhada da mãe, sua mão foi segurada por Sai.

— Ino... Podemos conversar?

— Claro, mas antes eu... — antes de completar, a garota foi interrompida.

— Eu vou aproveitar que o Rokudaime e Shizune estão sozinhos para fazer algumas perguntas, eu não quero a minha filha mal falada pela vila! — a Sr.ª Inoichi pareceu apressada em deixar Ino ali, a sós com o antigo namorado.

Os dois se entreolharam e Sai a levou até um lugar afastado de todos: o jardim. Lá havia apenas os dois e as flores de amendoeira, caindo pela grama verdinha conforme o vento batia entre as folhas.

— Preciso que você veja as minhas memórias — o rapaz falou a forma mais séria que conseguia.

— Para que!? — A voz saiu em tom de surpresa.

— Porque quero que confie em mim de novo...

— Sai... — ela piscou os olhos algumas vezes, até que se abraçou a ele — Eu confio!

— Naquela noite, a do jantar... Eu só preciso que você veja isso, por favor — ele pediu novamente — Eu preciso que você confie em mim de verdade...

Vendo que não teria outra forma, Ino posicionou as mãos e começou a ver as lembranças de Sai. Ainda temerosa se realmente era certo ou não, ela começou do dia do jantar, momentos depois de ele ter saído da floricultura com a tulipa branca.

Ele seguiu pelas ruas até chegar em casa, sentou-se de frente para uma tela e recomeçou sua pintura de onde havia parado: era Ino, sorrindo e acenando do balcão da loja. Ao lado dela estava um jarro delicadamente pintado e, dentro dele, flores inacabadas.

Sai só precisou daquela tulipa para terminar de pintar.

Entretanto, antes que pudesse ir para o jantar e presentear a namorada com uma de suas obras, ele foi chamado para investigar um assassinato. Tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi mandar um de seus pássaros com a flor, na esperança de que a namorada o perdoasse pela falta.

A vítima estava naquela loja de doces, a única que ainda tinha as luzes acesas na rua. Ino lembrava-se perfeitamente da cena que havia visto, porém, ela não esperava que tivesse visto tão errado: o beijo que ela jurava ter interrompido jamais ia acontecer, Sai apenas virou o rosto da garota para pegar uma pequena pétala de flor que estava preso ao cabelo dela.

Sentindo-se um monstro, Ino deixou as memórias do namorado de lado e o abraçou o mais forte que conseguia, sussurrando vários e vários pedidos de desculpa. Em resposta, Sai a abraçou, sorriu e fez uma pergunta completamente inesperada:

— Vai abrir a floricultura hoje?

— E-Eu não sei, por quê? — Ela sorriu — Vai colocar o meu quadro nela?

— Não terminei de pintar ele ainda, mas eu queria comprar uma flor.

— Qual flor?

— Cravos brancos... — cuidadosamente, ele segurou a mão da namorada.

— Por quê? — A loira revezava-se entre olhar nos olhos negros, olhar as mãos dadas e não ficar completamente vermelha devido aquilo.

— Porque você é inocente — ele sorriu.

— Só por isso? — Ino ficou ainda mais vermelha, a curiosidade estava batendo forte.

— E porque eu quero fazer um pedido...

— Q-Que tipo de pedido?

— Do tipo em que eu preciso me ajoelhar, depois de entregar o buquê e fazer o pedido enquanto eu coloco uma aliança no seu dedo.

Adorando ver a cara de surpresa da namorada, o rapaz deu um de seus melhores sorrisos, sendo acompanhado pelo sorriso dela.

— Se você aceitar, vamos ter outra data de namoro e eu vou poder ir na comemoração do primeiro mês — enquanto falava, Sai se levantou e continuou segurando a mão da namorada, a ajudando a se levantar também.

— Vou me lembrar de fechar a floricultura nesse dia — a jovem Yamanaka sorriu, se abraçando a ele.

Observando aos dois pombinhos, a Senhora Inoichi continuou na sacada do prédio e decidiu deixar os dois à sós por mais algum tempo. Teriam muito o que conversar ainda.


End file.
